Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son Redux
by Beletrium
Summary: THIS IS THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION OF MY ORIGINAL STORY. AU. What if Harry begins at Hogwarts on good terms with Dudley? What if Quirrell isn't evil? What if Harry befriends someone unlikely? This story begins when Harry learns about Hogwarts. This is the first of what will hopefully be seven 'books'.
1. Prologue

_**Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son**_

_**Author's Note**_

**This is the updated Prologue of my original story, which is still in my profile and will remain there until I have finished re-writing every chapter and upload it onto this particular story. For my old fans, there is new content here in this Prologue that you may find intriguing. Some is essentially the same, but a lot has been altered at least a little.**

**This fanfic is an AU story that will start from Harry's first year. This will hopefully be the first of seven stories. Things **_**will **_**be different from canon in this series, so don't come in to this story expecting anything like the canon books.**

**While I think of it, I have nothing against the canon book series. Yes, there are inconsistencies and yes, I will be correcting as many of them as I can but I still think that the series itself was superb. What I write in this series, however, will only follow canon to a point. If something seems off to you then just assume I changed it, even though I probably screwed up if I'm being truthful. If something is too different feel free to let me know and I will do my best to rectify that if I feel the need to. I can take constructive criticism**

**I think I have rambled on for long enough so I will now stop. I hope you enjoy my story and please review. It will motivate me to update as fast as I can and finish all seven.**

_**Beletrium**_

* * *

A small boy, no older than fifteen months, sat in his crib listening to the fascinating sounds that he could hear all around him and murmuring to himself happily. He could hear some birds cheerfully tweeting and the wind rustling the leaves in the large oak tree from outside the open window close to where his head was. There was also a slight, cold breeze coming through the window and blowing his surprisingly thick, jet-black hair around slightly. The boy laughed at the feel of the breeze, though his laugh was more like a small squeak. He moved his little head around to look around the room. Though it was getting dark very quickly, it was still obvious that the room was painted blue, although there were a lot of emerald green things scattered about, like his bedspread, some clothes and a few toys.

"Mumma!" He shouted when he saw the emerald green objects around the room. He seemed to associate that particular shade of green with his mother, as it was the same colour as her wonderfully green eyes. It was at that moment that his mother walked into the room with a very pleasant, happy look on her face. The boy looked up at her, smiled and giggled. He watched her long, flaming red hair blow around a little as a result of the breeze that had entered the room. Her green eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

"My, my," his mother said to him with a fake annoyed look on her face that failed to conceal her obvious smile. "Look who's awake."

She picked him up and twirled him around a bit and he giggled knowing that he would be getting kisses from her afterwards. And he did. He giggled again as his mother laughed and looked at the open window that was wide open and letting the breeze through. "That's why it's so chilly in here. I'll need to talk to James about that," she said seriously before suddenly turning cheerful again. "Did Daddy leave the window open again?" She asked her son with a throaty laugh as he gave her a somewhat cheeky smile.

"Birdy!" The little boy cried, suddenly remembering why the window was open in the first place. His father had been letting some birds land on the windowsill and helped his son to feed the birds from his hand.

"Oh, so that's why it was open, was it? You were feeding _more_ birds, were you?" His mother asked playfully before tickling him and making him laugh loudly. While she did this, the door burst open quickly, but quietly. The toddler's mother grasped him tightly for a second.

"Dadda!" The toddler cried happily, squirming in his mother's arms at the sight of his father. He , which looked at the tall man with very untidy, black hair, not unlike the boy's own hair, and hazel eyes which were encased by round rimmed glasses. His father walked into the room and picked his son up out of his mothers' and kissed his cheek.

"Damn it, James," the toddler's mother said in annoyance. "I've told you not to do that. Not with...him around."

"I'm sorry, Lily," James replied, tickling his son slightly. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No, no you weren't," Lily replied, her annoyance only slightly abated. "And next time, close the window. I don't want Harry getting a cold. And, quite frankly, I don't feel comfortable with Harry being alone in a room with a window open at all."

"I know I should have closed the window, but Harry just fell asleep in my arms, so I put him to bed and forgot about the window completely. And, honey, everything is fine. No one suspects Peter," James replied calmly, setting Harry down in the crib with a red ball. "We are as safe as we can be." Lily scoffed.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked angrily. "I mean, come on James. I know Peter is your friend, but can you really trust him?"

"Yes, of course I can," James replied. "We have had this conversation before. Multiple times. What do you have against Peter?"

"Nothing really, but this is our lives, James," Lily replied. "Harry's life. Can we really trust Peter with that? You know what the deal with animagi are, don't you James? The animal supposedly represents your personality. Peter's is a rat. We rushed into this. We should have chosen Sirius."

"Peter's animagus form is a rat because he likes to know things that he has no right to," James replied exasperatedly. "And we chose right. No one suspects Peter. _He_ will be looking straight to Sirius, if Snape has any say about it."

"Despite what you may think, James," Lily said, her anger slightly going away, "Severus has quite a tactical mind and knows both of us too well to really think we would choose Sirius. And he knows about Remus' problem. Who does that leave?"

"Lily, everything will be fine," James said, leaning over the crib just in time to see Harry abandon the red ball for a smaller, golden one. Lily chuckled a little.

"Reall, James?" Lily asked. "The Quaffle again? You know how he likes the Snitch. Are you really trying to get him to follow in your footsteps when he is only fifteen months old?"

"A man can dream, I suppose," James replied with a sigh. "I guess he'll be in a good position."

"As long as he isn't a beater, I'm fine," Lily replied with a small smile. "Speaking of brain damage caused by a bludger hit, when is Sirius getting here? Halloween dinner is almost done. I need him to be here by eight so he and you can devour it like animals as you always do."

"Hey!" James shouted in mock anger. "I love your cooking! And I know for a fact Sirius does as well. If we didn't, there would be no animalistic devouring of any kind. You are an amazing cook. And I need to remember to tell Sirius that one."

"I love you, James Potter," Lily said with a laugh.

"I love you too, Lily," James said, leaning over and kissing her lightly.

At that moment, there was a sharp intake of breath from Harry in the crib as a look of astonishment spread across his young face. He was looking directly at a beautiful version of a large, shaggy dog that had just walked through the door of his bedroom. "Pa'foo'!" Harry said happily, standing in the crib to get a better look at the dog that was now illuminating the room. Lily and James looked at each other with concern written on their faces.

"Sirius doesn't usually use his Patronus to send messages," James said quietly, obviously concerned. "The last time was when the Prewett boys were in trouble." Lily started to say something, but was cut off by the Patronus.

"He knows where you are. _He's _coming," Sirius' voice said, emanating from the silver dog and sounding very angry and rushed. "That traitorous rat bastard told him! Hold the fort until I get there, James. Lils, you need to protect Harry. I have to tell Dumbledore before I go there. I'm sorry I can't do more."

"James..." Lily started, her mouth gaping unusually. Both her and her husband's face had been seemingly drained of colour. Lily suddenly burst out in tears and rushed into James' arms where neither of them said anything. Without warning, Lily moved away from James and snatched Harry up from the crib, clinging to him tightly. She attempted to aparate away, but found that she couldn't. She then moved to exit the room, but James stopped her.

"Move, James," she said angrily. "We need to get outside so we can apparate away."

"Lily," James said hoarsely. "Look out the window." Lily looked at him like he was a crazy person, but did what he said. When she did, she saw a flash of green light that seemed to be from streets away.

"Oh, god, he's here already," she said quietly. "James, what do I do?"

"You know how to check the wards," he replied. "Check them and see what he got rid of. He may have been careless." Lily did as she was asked with her wand.

"Most are still in place, but they are the ones in his favour," Lily replied, panicking slightly. "He added an Anti-Apparition ward as well, somehow. And the fire wards are down."

"He must have a Curse-breaker on his side," James said anxiously.

"James..." Lily said, clinging to Harry.

"Don't leave," James suddenly said. "I'm going to head him off. We can't just wait for him to find us because it will take quite a while to contact Dumbledore. The feast will just have started. I need to buy some time."

"What?" Lily asked, bewildered. "James, you can't. He'll kill you."

"I'm a trained auror, Lily," James replied. "I should be able to hold him off for a whilre at .least. And, if Mad-Eye is to be believed, _he_ likes to talk when it's one-on-one. That's more time there. Just stay with Harry. But if anything happens that seems...final, just leave. Run away. Whatever you do, don't let that..._thing_ touch my son."

Lily looked into her husband's eyes and saw a glint she hadn't seen since he had pursued her at Hogwarts. She knew nothing would come between him and his decision. So she simply nodded, clinging to Harry for her life.

"I love you, Lily Potter," James said, his voice no louder than a whisper. He kissed Lily deeply and then kissed his son on the top of his head. "I love you too, Harry. I hope you know that."

"Oh, James!" Lily cried, flinging herself and Harry into James' arms, tears rolling down her face. "Of course he knows. He loves you. I love you."

Lily found it difficult to say even that as the tears flowed down her cheeks. James kissed her and Harry once more before leaving the blue room with his wand clutched in one hand, closing the door behind him. He had never looked so focused.

Harry wanted to leave his mother's slightly smothering embrace, but even as young as he was, he could sense that something was wrong, so he didn't budge as she held him close to her. His mother had her back to the window, so Harry was able to see outside. It was dark.

Lily was muttering things to her son, but Harry did not take very much notice, especially when he heard a high-pitched, cruel laugh come from the yard below. His mother, Harry noticed, was crying once again and even started whimpering. She did not let Harry go at all. Harry could then see a lot of pretty lights coming from the window.

"Dadda!" Harry cried happily when he saw the lights. He had only ever seen the lights from his father and Padfoot.

Lily, realising exactly what Harry could see, swiftly turned to an angle where neither she, nor Harry, could see the lights. She was well aware what was happening.

The change in angle didn't help shield either of them from the massive amount of green light that came a few minutes later and filled the room completely. When this happened, Lily let out a high-pitched wail, which caused Harry to jump.

All of a sudden, his mother was weeping uncontrollably and Harry felt sad because he didn't like seeing his mummy sad and he didn't know why she was sad. What had happened? What was the pretty green light? Harry had never seen _that_ one before. Why was mummy so upset? He looked into her now open green eyes. They weren't sparkling like they usually were. He crept up slightly and gave her a kiss on the lips and looked again. They were sparkling again. He liked it a lot when they sparkled.

Lily managed a weak smile before she moved quickly to exit the room. But she heard slow, deliberate footsteps creeping up the stairs leading to the hallway from which the room she and Harry were in stemmed. Lily realised that she had waited too long to get out. Lily backed away from the door and reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She pointed the wand at the door, her hand shaking quite a bit.

The footsteps stopped. Lily felt her heart rate quicken as she began to become worried.

BANG!

His mother jumped at the loud sound and squeezed Harry very hard, but he knew enough to know not to cry out in pain.

Luckily, it was not the door in front of her. Lily realised that it must have been hers and James' room. She let out a whimper as she realised that it was now clear that it nod her husband who had casted the killing curse. She did not lower her wand, however, and kept it aimed at the door, still shaking.

BANG!

A second crash wad heard and Lily jumped again, although she was not as startled as she was at the first. She also did not squeeze Harry as hard as before. She still did not lower her wand even a centimetre. She, once again, heard footsteps, though this time they were closer. Her heart sank into her stomach as she realised what was next. Lily knew what was coming. She could do nothing to stop it. She was going to do whatever she could to protect her baby boy.

She glanced at her son once more and found him looking right into her eyes. Lily smiled at the thought of her beautiful young boy who she hoped would grow up to be an amazing man. She kissed Harry on the cheek, with tears standing in her eyes.

"I love you, Harry," she told her baby boy in the best confident voice she could muster.

"Wuv you mumma," Harry replied in a quiet voice. He smiled brightly at her and his eyes sparkled like stars. She liked it a lot when they sparkled. A few tears escaped Lily's eyes. She quickly glanced out the window at the oak tree. She loved living in Godric's Hollow. It was beautiful. More tears escaped. All the while, Lily had not lowered her wand. Her eyes turned to the door once more and she prepared for the worst.

BANG!

The door blew inwards and, as if through instinct alone, Lily turned to protect her son. She swiftly placed him in the crib and turned around in time to see _him_ walk through the door. _If he wants to touch Harry, he is going to have to kill me first. I will _die_ before he touches Harry_, she thought while she felt anger rise in her throat. The man walked slowly into the room, but to Lily's surprise, he moved to brush right past her and head straight to Harry.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Lily screamed at him. He turned to look at her with his red eyes that were almost slits. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her. She was still shaking, but less so and held her wand firmly in her hand, not looking to let it go at any point. The shaking subsided surprisingly quickly as Lily realised that she was the only thing keeping Harry alive.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" The man with many names asked her with a sneer that made his face look even worse. It was a a strange thing to notice, but he had a strange voice. It seemed, to Lily, that this man would have a very intimidating voice, but in reality it was not intimidating at all. Although, it didn't really need to be. His presence alone was intimidating enough. "You are a mere Muggle. No Muggle yet has put up even the slightest fight."

"I am a witch!" Lily tried to shout, but her voice broke halfway through the sentence and she couldn't manage it.

"Really?" The man asked with a sneer. "What makes you think you are deserving of that title? Your parents were Muggles. Your grandparents, also Muggles. And their parents as well. So, no, you don't deserve to be called a witch! You are a Muggle! I DESPISE ALL MUGGLES!" The last sentence was almost a screech. He obviously believed in what he was saying. He was deranged. Deranged, but powerful. Lily felt her anger rise in her throat again.

"Why?" she asked in an angry tone. She felt as if she was looking death right in the eye as she spoke. She hoped that if she stalled for long enough that someone would show up. Sirius. Remus. Frank. Alice. Albus. Anyone. It was a long shot, but it was all she could do. _Anything to protect Harry_.

"WHY? My father was a Muggle! He left my stupid mother when it got too "rough" for him. Of course, I killed him," he said in a creepily off-handed tone. "Now, if you will step aside you foolish girl, I will do what I came to do. If your husband wasn't so foolish he could have lived as well. This is your first warning. Step aside and you will be spared."

It finally dawned on Lily why he was here. It wasn't for her or James. It was for Harry. _The Prophecy_, she thought sadly. She began to panic at the thought of how important it was for Harry to survive.

"Not Harry, please no, don't kill him, take me, kill me instead!" She pleaded longingly with the man staring at her with the red slits instead of eyes.

"This is my last warning," The man told her calmly but with a sneer as if he wasn't even considering leaving her alive. Lily started to cry.

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...Not Harry! Please. I'll do anything." At this point she knew that she was pleading but she wasn't going down without a fight. She raised her wand and started to do something she had hoped she would never have to, "Avada..."

"Expelliarmus!" the red-eyed man cried. Lily's wand flew out of her hand and landed on the carpeted floor behind her. She turned straight to Harry and looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile at his innocent, angelic face.

"I love you Harry," Lily said quietly, silently brushing her hands on his cheeks.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed the evil man and Harry's mother slumped to the floor. There was a high, shrill laugh when this happened. Harry looked on not knowing what was happening.

"Now, child. You will cause me no grief. I, Lord Voldemort, have defeated a prophecy, something which no man has ever done. I am the strongest wizard ever to have lived. Goodbye, Harry Potter," he looked at the child who smiled at the mention of his name. This angered Lord Voldemort immensely. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted as his wand pointed directly at the child's head. As Voldemort finished the words, he felt a shiver go down his spine. Normally this feeling was reserved for the pleasure of killing, but this time he noticed something different. There was something of an emerald green shield spreading around the child. It was too late. The curse had already left his wand and, when it hit the little boy's shield, rebounded on him. He didn't slump to the ground. He was hit by the curse, but his body simply turned to dust.

The child remained in his crib, no longer smiling but crying loudly. He felt something sharp and painful on his forehead. He didn't know what it was but he didn't have time to do anything, as he fell backwards and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Changes

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**For those of you re-reading this, this chapter has very few major changes. Most of the major changes will occur in later chapters. Also, I'm sorry it took two days to get this one up. I went somewhere with no Internet connection.**

**For those of you reading for the first time, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Beletrium**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Everything Changes**_

A man stood directly in front of Harry Potter, looming over him slightly. He was a very old man, judging by the looks of his long, silvery grey beard and hair. He wore golden, half-moon spectacles and Harry could somehow tell that he had a smile on his face, even though his mouth, and the rest of his face, was obscured by something. It was almost as if he didn't have one at all. The man suddenly turned around to leave Harry. Harry wanted to call out. To get the man to come back. But he found that he was quite helpless. He then heard the sound of a motorcycle starting, the wheels squealing as it quickly drove off.

Then, as was usual in dreams such as these, Harry saw a flash of green light, felt a great sense of impending doom and heard a strange, high-pitched, cruel laugh which made him shiver, even in his dream state.

Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He found himself wrapped up in the dust covered sheets on which he slept. That was the third time in a week that he had woken up like that, and from the same dream as well. Harry could see no difference between any of the three dreams. Even the end result was always the same. He always awoke, sweating and breathing fast. _What is with this dream? _Harry thought exasperatedly as he rubbed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that had, as it always did after that particular dream, started to prickle. The bed on which he slept creaked slightly as he sat up and looked around the tiny room, if you could even call it that. Harry slowly, and with shaking hands, put his round, black rimmed glasses on. Harry could feel the tape on the bridge of his nose, but soon ignored it. It was extremely dark in the room, but then again, it always was as he didn't have a window and no light could get through the closed grate on the door.

Harry's bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, and had been since he could remember. His aunt and uncle made him sleep there because they didn't like him at all; a statement which Harry felt was a very large understatement. Both his aunt and uncle encouraged their son, who was only a month older than Harry, to pick on Harry in some of the most brutal ways that Harry could imagine. They always seemed to get pleasure out of seeing Harry suffer.

Harry and his cousin were not treated equally even in the slightest. Harry's aunt and uncle saw their son as nothing short of an angel and believed that he could do no wrong. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to do something wrong by breathing.

Suddenly, Harry heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall above him, the sounds of which were amplified given Harry's position. Harry gathered from the speed and intensity of the footsteps that it could only be his cousin. When the footsteps reached the stairs, they suddenly stopped before Harry could hear and feel his cousin jumping up and down on the stairs, causing all amounts of dirt and dust to fall from the roof of the cupboard, onto Harry's head and his bed. The only thing that made this bearable to Harry was that he knew that jumping on the stairs would cause his cousin to lose his breath. While he was coughing and spluttering, he heard a laugh from the stairs above him. Harry then attempted to pull on his socks when there was a sudden rapping at the door to the cupboard.

"Get up! Now!" This was Aunt Petunia who was screaming at him as she did every morning, usually awakening him. She rapped a few more times on the small grate for good measure. "Hurry up!"

Harry was used to this type of treatment. It was almost like a morning ritual for Petunia Dursley to do this. This 'ritual' also seemed to include craning her neck to look into the neighbours' yards, puttering around the kitchen worried about what people think of herand tending to her husband and child's every whim, both of whom seemed to be too large to do much for themselves. Because of the apparent stress that she dealt with every day, Aunt Petunia was very skinny. At least, she was when compared to other members of her family besides Harry, who seemed to be nearly too skinny. Aunt Petunia seemed to take immaculate care of herself, particularly her medium-length blonde hair. Aunt Petunia truly believed that she was better than nearly everyone else, though Harry knew that to be an outright lie.

When Harry opened the door to the cupboard, he heard his cousin laughing again and saw him running. Harry was swiftly pushed back into the cupboard, with the door slammed shut. Harry groaned, but was silent otherwise, knowing what would happen if he wasn't. He got up once again and entered the kitchen where he saw his cousin already sitting down to his 'hearty' breakfast of sausages and bacon wrapped in pancakes.

Dudley Dursley was a very large eleven year old with a mop of blonde hair that sat upon his head. Everything about Dudley seemed cruel, right down to his strangely cold blue eyes. It seemed, to Harry, that Dudley's chair should have been made bigger for him. Harry had always had a strong dislike for Dudley, due to the fact that Dudley always found time to make Harry miserable. More often than not, Dudley did not do this alone. Usually, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss joined Dudley to help make Harry into their very own personal punching bag. Among other things.

Seated next to Dudley at the table was a man who looked to be the size of a small whale. Vernon Dursley, the undisputed head of the household, had black scruffy hair but, unlike his nephew, he kept his hair neatly parted and never looked at all the least bit scruffy. Uncle Vernon seemed to have no discernable neck, however he did have a thick black moustache, which was his defining feature. It was always a sight to see Uncle Vernon get angry because his face would turn a deep purple and Harry had always found the look rather humorous even though he was nearly always on the receiving end of the anger.

Harry quickly got to work, cooking breakfast for himself, although Harry couldn't think that making toast and having only a light spread of butter on it was actually cooking. Harry counted himself lucky that Dudley and Uncle Vernon had already been fed, otherwise he would have been forced to make their breakfast for them as well. He had just put the bread into the toaster when he heard Aunt Petunia behind him.

"Don't burn it!" she barked at him. She didn't trust Harry in the slightest despite that he had used a toaster hundreds of times in his short life.

"I won't Aunt Petunia," Harry replied for what had to be the millionth time in his life. It was all he could say to her warnings as it was all she really wanted from him. Anything more and she would yell at him. Anything less and she would yell at him. Yelling seemed to be fun for her, though Harry thought the stress would be bad, not that he really cared all that much about his aunt's stress levels.

"You had better not. That toaster is virtually brand new and you wouldn't want to be the one to ruin it now would you?" she asked him matter-of-factly, not really expecting an answer at all. Harry turned to look at her and saw she was glaring at him as if she wanted him dead. _That look again_, Harry thought feeling rather annoyed. During the whole exchange Uncle Vernon and Dudley never once looked in his direction, focusing all of their efforts on attempting to see the television from where they were sitting. In their defence, they were seemingly succeeding.

Harry ate quickly and left to go to his cupboard to be alone and think. He thought about many things during the long days at Number 4, Privet Drive. On this particular day his thoughts lingered on his dreams for a particularly long time. Harry had experienced dreams like the one that had awoken him for as long as he could remember, but he could not make sense of them. They always seemed to be hiding something.

In one of the rare moments that he let his mind wander it occurred to him that his birthday was just two weeks away and that he would turn eleven. It really didn't seem like a big deal to him, as it never did, because the Dursley's only ever acknowledged it with really poor gifts. _I wonder what it will be this year? Dog food? A piece of paper? A tissue?_ Harry thought bitterly to himself. He never liked his birthday at all. At least no more than any other day. It was just another day to him, just as it was for the Dursleys.

The following day, after Petunia had woken him up with a start, he made breakfast for himself and, much to his dismay, Uncle Vernon and Dudley as well. It didn't go down well at all with complaining from the other two about a lot of supposed 'problems' with Harry's meal. "The toast is too dry – Did you even cook this bacon? – Is this an egg? Tastes more like paper to me." Harry bore these comments because he knew that they would eat it all. _Ungrateful gits_.

After breakfast Harry decided to go outside and lay on the grass in the backyard for a while, which he soon figured out was a very stupid idea. After about ten minutes of relaxation, he felt a hard blow to his ribs and laughter coming from above him. He stood up slowly, groaning and clutching at his ribs as he felt the anger rise within him and his pulse quicken as he looked at Dudley's pig-like face. Dudley kept laughing but was able to get in a sentence.

"Aw...did that kick hurt little Harry's side did it?" Dudley asked mockingly with a large, evil smile on his face before breaking out in laughter again and then when he finally stopped laughing he looked Harry directly in the eyes and threw a punch aimed at Harry's stomach. Harry clutched at his stomach and felt himself fall backwards and to the ground. His pulse became even faster.

Harry looked up at his cousin with anger burning in his emerald green eyes. Then, right before his very eyes, all of Dudley's clothes disappeared except for his underwear. It took a moment for Dudley to register what had happened before he ran into the house crying, or at least pretending to, while Harry was unable to control his laughter. It was hurting his ribs but it was more than worth it to see the look on Dudley's face. He didn't know what had happened to Dudley and, in the moment, he didn't care. As his laughter died down his eyes sparkled more than they had in many previous weeks.

At the moment when he finally stopped laughing he was shocked to see a very purple Uncle Vernon actually run out of the house and towards Harry, who was now leaning against a tree in the backyard. Harry knew that this was not going to end well at all. When Uncle Vernon reached Harry he grabbed the scruff of his collar and pushed him up against the tree, almost crushing Harry's throat in the process.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry with a horrible gleam in his blue eyes which Harry knew all too well meant rage. Harry's pulse began to quicken again.

"I didn't do anything to him. What did he do to me? Oh, I don't know. Kicked me in the ribs and then punched me in the stomach," Harry replied with a very hollow sound in his voice as if he were ready to finally explode after nearly ten years with these people.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy," Uncle Vernon spat evilly and a lot more quietly than when he had first spoken to Harry. He let go of Harry's collar and slapped him hard across the face which left Harry with a red, hand shaped mark. He grabbed hold of Harry's collar once again while he said, "And you know damn well you did something! My boy ran inside with only his undergarments on and I am damn sure YOU had something to do with it!"

"I didn't do anything at all. I swear. One minute his clothes were there and the next they were gone. I certainly wasn't going to undress him. Why would I?" Harry asked his uncle, his former courage disappearing under a wave of hurt and fright.

"Because you are a freak! You are only living under MY roof because YOUR worthless, good-for-nothing parents got themselves killed in a car crash! And while you-" Uncle Vernon stopped suddenly and let go of Harry's collar slowly, his eyes suddenly widening. He looked as if his brain was actually formulating an idea, something which didn't happen very often. He then grabbed Harry's arm roughly and dragged him inside. Harry was surprised his shoulder didn't get dislocated at the force his uncle was pulling him.

When they got to the stairs he opened the cupboard door roughly and almost threw Harry in there, slammed the door and locked it from the outside. Harry wondered why he didn't say anything to him at all. Normally after being thrown into his 'room' he got a short, but very loud, lecture and a punishment length for whatever he had supposedly done wrong through the grate on the door.

It seemed that, over the years, Harry got in trouble for a lot of things that he didn't do but his aunt and uncle were absolutely sure that he had done. One time he got in trouble because he climbed a tree to get away from Dudley and Piers, but in reality he did no such thing. He just seemed to 'appear' in the tree. He didn't know how he did it, nor did he care at the time.

That got him a month in the cupboard.

Another time, his least favourite teacher had sent a letter home saying that Harry had caused her hair to change colour. Apparently she said that he 'hid paint somewhere in the room and somehow managed to paint my hair a couple of times'. Harry had done no such thing.

This was a month and a half.

He seemed to always be in trouble about his hair. His black hair seemed to never be flat, no matter how hard he or Aunt Petunia tried. And after every haircut he looked the same. It always somehow grew back to the way that it had been previously.

Each failed haircut earned him a week in the cupboard.

During his musings, Harry suddenly heard arguing upstairs. He knew from the muffled voices that it was Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon even though he could only vaguely make out some of what they were saying. He heard Uncle Vernon say, "We don't want him here, why not there?" to which he heard no replies until he heard Uncle Vernon say something else a minute or so later, "It isn't going away like we planned it to Petunia. It's still happening. Maybe _it_ can't be eradicated," Harry no longer thought the conversation was about him but listened anyway. What else could he do?

He heard Aunt Petunia say, "But that would mean that he would be like her," It almost sounded like Aunt Petunia was talking about one of her soap operas. Probably someone getting a brain transplant or something stupid like that, Harry assumed, remembering that from one time he had seen an episode of a show Aunt Petunia liked.

It was a few minutes before he heard anything else and when he did it was Uncle Vernon. "So when will we tell him? What do we tell Dudley?" This made Harry's interest grow a bit more.

"We tell him right now," Petunia replied firmly but with a slight hint of anxiousness in her voice. "And we tell Dudley as well. We shouldn't keep him out of the loop," That seemed to be the end of their conversation and less than 5 minutes later the latch to his door was being unlocked quickly and Harry was wondering what was going on. Uncle Vernon led him by the arm to the sitting room where Dudley was watching television. He hadn't heard even the slightest bit of his parents' argument, apparently.

"Dudley, turn that television off!" Uncle Vernon snapped at his son. Dudley began to protest, and loudly too, but Uncle Vernon cut him off by waving his fat hand in a 'stop' motion. "This is very important and your mother and I believe that you should be involved in this conversation because you live under the same roof as him," Uncle Vernon said calmly as he pointed one very large, sausage-like finger in Harry's general direction.

"Oh," Dudley then looked amazingly happy. "Are we finally getting rid of him?" He asked his father joyfully and incredulously as if all his Christmases had come at once. Harry had no doubt that would not be true. Despite how much they seemed to loathe him they would never do that. Harry just wasn't that lucky. But he could always dream.

"Well..." Uncle Vernon started slowly as both Harry and Dudley's jaws dropped at the thought of where they thought the sentence was going. "In a way yes. But it is not a permanent change. Just for...most of the year," A million things were going through Harry's head. What did Uncle Vernon mean? _Why most of the year and not all of the year?_ Harry thought to himself anxiously.

This was beginning to sound a lot like boarding school which Harry would, no doubt, love when compared to Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry saw Aunt Petunia enter the room out of the corner of his eye. He was also able to notice her pursed lips. _What is going on?_ Harry wondered, thinking about pinching himself to see if what he was experiencing was actually just a dream.

"Vernon dear, how about we start at the beginning?" Aunt Petunia asked her husband while Harry marvelled at how she could sound calm yet anxious at the same time. "You know. With how Harry came here," Harry's jaw dropped again along with Dudley's. Aunt Petunia had addressed Harry by his own name. For the first time ever. This was definitely something huge.

"Uh...yes...of course Petunia dear," Uncle Vernon said obviously rattled as well by his wife's use of Harry's name. "Now you both know that...ugh...Harry...was dropped off here almost 10 years ago. And you know the story of how Harry's parents, Lily and James, died." Another first. Harry had never known his parents' names before. Lily and James Potter. Those names seemed right somehow. Like they completed something within him.

"Yeah," Dudley said with a smirk directed at Harry, "They had a car crash and were both killed. But _he_ survived." Anger began to rise within Harry again but he only clenched his fists and left it at that. No point angering his aunt and uncle. He could actually get to leave and he didn't want to ruin that chance. Uncle Vernon looked slightly uncomfortable at what Dudley had said and shifted in his seat.

"Um...yes that is what we have said in the past...but...we, uh, weren't entirely telling the truth," the anger was rising again as Uncle Vernon looked at him and said. "They were not killed in a car crash. We, well, didn't like the way they were killed so we...made it up." That was it.

"YOU MADE IT UP? YOU TELL ME ONE THING, ONE THING, ABOUT MY PARENTS AND IT'S A LIE? YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THEIR NAMES, BUT YOU COULD LIE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" Harry exploded in a manner that he never had before that moment.

Strangely, Uncle Vernon didn't even go slightly purple, obviously feeling a little guilt at what he and Aunt Petunia had done. This was something which Harry had never seen in him at all. He tried to talk but couldn't so Aunt Petunia picked up where he left off.

"We tried to keep it that way because we didn't like my sister. More to the point we didn't like her type. See she was...different, as was your father." Aunt Petunia seemed to be talking directly to Harry at this point, completely ignoring Dudley. Harry was still very angry but seeing his Aunt and Uncle act this way calmed him down, albeit very slightly. They seemed genuinely ashamed and regretful of what they had done. That gave Harry at least a little bit of satisfaction. As he began to calm down it was Dudley's turn to lose it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I'M YOUR SON! I DESERVED TO KNOW!" After that outburst he calmed down quite a bit and was able to talk quieter but still louder than normal. "I always believed you and dad to be the most honest people I knew. You always tell people what you think and never hold back. But now I find out you've been lying, even if it is to Harry." At the mention of Harry's name Dudley sent a quick smirk towards him as his mother looked at the same patch of floor his father was looking at.

And then Harry realised what was happening. Dudley wasn't worried about his mother and father lying to him. He just didn't want Harry to know the truth about his parents! This was the lowest Dudley had ever sunk. Dudley continued. "And you think it's fine by me that you go around lying all of the time? No!" At this Dudley stood up, turned and stormed out of the room quickly followed by Petunia. As a door slammed shut in the distance Uncle Vernon looked Harry directly in the eye.

"We will continue the conversation later. I think it best for Dudley to know as well as you so we can deal with it. So until he comes out of his room just...go and wait in your cupboard." This was the nicest that Uncle Vernon had ever been to Harry. He almost seemed like an actual uncle and not an evil mastermind trying to destroy Harry's life. Uncle Vernon left the room and hurried up the stairs to try to convince Dudley to leave his room.

Harry wasn't far behind him going to his cupboard and laying on his bed, his thoughts swimming in his head. Leaving Privet Drive? Boarding school? No car crash? Didn't like the way they were killed? What did they think this was? A book that they could rewrite to suit what they wanted? No. This was Harry's life and he was only now realising that there was something more to his existence. And it was obviously something big. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never acted the way Harry saw them act then. At least not towards him.

Harry tried to work out what this conversation was leading to but he ultimately concluded that he shouldn't try and build it up in his mind because he was probably going to be disappointed. But despite what he told himself, Harry couldn't help but hope. Hope was the only thing he had left after nearly ten years with his abusive family.

Harry left his cupboard when Aunt Petunia announced dinner was ready but when he got there Dudley was still noticeably missing. _Still sulking in his room no doubt_, Harry thought to himself. _Selfish, lying git_.

The three of them ate dinner in near silence as there was now even more awkwardness between Harry and his aunt and uncle. When he was finished his dinner, Harry got up and started to wash his plate.

"Leave it," Aunt Petunia said. Harry was confused, but just left the plate and his utensils in the sink and moved into his cupboard where he remained until morning.

Harry did not get much sleep after the events of the previous day. He was still thinking about what was going on in Number 4 Privet Drive. There was an eerie silence throughout the house. No Dudley jumping on stairs. No Aunt Petunia banging on doors. No Uncle Vernon ranting about whatever came to his mind. Just silence. Harry got himself changed and left his strangely unlocked cupboard and went to the kitchen. No one was there. That was a surprise given Dudley and Uncle Vernon's love of food. Harry glanced at the clock and found that it was about breakfast time. Harry went into the sitting room where he found them all talking very quietly and he caught the end of the discussion.

"So you will be willing to listen to us if we do those things for you Duddykins?" Aunt Petunia asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that sounded like she was talking to a one year old. Harry saw Dudley nod, with tear streaks staining his overly large face, and look to where Harry had just walked in. Uncle Vernon noticed him as well.

"Ah, good. I was wondering where you were. We will be having the conversation tonight if all goes well. Dudley has agreed to listen to what Petunia and I have to say if we take him to a theme park today," Uncle Vernon told Harry almost pleasantly. "But you cannot come with us. That is part of the deal. Dudley wants to take Piers and he doesn't want you there."

Dudley shot Harry a grin and Harry wondered to himself why they needed to include Dudley in a conversation about him. It has nothing to do with Dudley. But he wouldn't hear what they had to tell him otherwise. "Okay Uncle Vernon. Where am I going to stay today then?" He asked Uncle Vernon in a flat tone knowing full well where he was staying.

"We were thinking Mrs. Figg would take you," Aunt Petunia said almost happily. Harry didn't hate Mrs. Figg. She was certainly better than his own family. It was just her house in general. It always smelt like cabbage and there were cats seemingly everywhere. Harry was not exactly a cat person. He liked dogs more. Big black, shaggy dogs were his favourite, although he didn't know why.

Within the half-hour he was at Mrs. Figg's house watching the Dursley's drive away. _Oh well_, Harry thought, _at least I'm treated well by Mrs Figg_. Mrs Figg was a small, thin, frail looking woman who always wore old looking clothes except when it was raining and she would wear a bright yellow raincoat that she had received as a gift only a few years earlier. She liked cats very much and had hundreds over her long life and liked to show them to Harry whenever she could. In actual fact, she just liked having Harry around. She seemed, to Harry, a very lonely woman.

This visit however, Mrs. Figg seemed even more delighted than usual to have Harry's company and seemed very excited about Harry's upcoming eleventh birthday. Even more so than Harry was, not that that was a particularly hard feat to accomplish.

"So, you turn eleven in a few days?" Mrs. Figg asked Harry with a very broad smile which seemed to make her look years younger.

"Yeah. I do. On the thirty –" Harry started before being interrupted by Mrs. Figg.

"Thirty-first of July," said Mrs. Figg quietly and almost with a hint of awe in her voice. Harry wondered how she knew his birthday as he had never told her before and he was certain the Dursleys wouldn't have because they barely acknowledged it as it was.

"How did you know that Mrs. Figg? I don't remember telling you," Harry asked curiously. He watched as it looked like Mrs. Figg bit her tongue.

"Your aunt and uncle told me," said Mrs. Figg quickly, nervously stroking the orange coloured cat on her lap. "Besides, I look after you a lot so why wouldn't I know?" Harry really couldn't fault her logic but still felt that she wasn't telling him something.

"Fair enough," Harry replied with a suspicious glint in his emerald green eyes. Mrs. Figg began talking again to cover the tension.

"Anyway, what I was getting at is that I made you something." She got up after sitting the cat on the couch next to her and left for the kitchen where Harry heard her run into something. He began to stand to go and see if she was alright but at that moment she walked back into the room with a platter in her hands with a large chocolate cake on it. If Harry was standing he might have fainted. Never in his life had he ever been given a cake for his birthday, or at all really. The Dursleys would never do it and no one else knew. He could feel tears coming to his eyes but he forced them down as he looked at the smiling Mrs. Figg put the cake on the coffee table between them and begin to cut into it. She handed Harry a slice which Harry took happily.

"Thank you," Harry replied in a whisper to Mrs. Figg after being given the rather generous slice of cake. His voice was so quiet because he was shocked that anyone could treat him so well. She smiled as he began to eat and savour every bite. It was wonderful. It was not often that he got to eat cake but he really enjoyed it when he did, especially this time though because he knew it was for him and no one else.

As they ate, Mrs. Figg talked to Harry about a lot of things but mainly her late husband who had died about twelve years prior. It was the best conversation Harry had ever had with an adult in his entire life up to that point because she wasn't a teacher or a member of the Dursley family. She was someone who genuinely cared about him.

It was perhaps four hours later when he heard the Dursleys pull up outside Mrs. Figg's house and Harry's heart skipped a beat. _The_ _conversation is going to happen soon_, Harry thought with a mixture of dread, anxiety and happiness. There was a loud knock on the door and Harry heard Aunt Petunia's high, shrill voice.

"Arabella!" _That's an interesting name_, Harry thought. "Harry can come now! We're running a tad bit late," Aunt Petunia never liked to be off schedule because her life revolved around order.

Arabella Figg looked at Harry with a look of sadness. Harry realised she must have to go back to being lonely again and he felt a pang of sadness himself at the thought of this poor old woman alone. "Time to go Harry. I hope you can come and stay again. If you liked the cake, I will make you another when you come over next. You look underfed," Mrs. Figg told him with a slight smile.

"I really did enjoy it. Thank you Mrs. Figg." And with that, Harry opened the front door and walked to the car, got in and listened to Dudley taunt him about missing the theme park. Harry was on the verge of telling him about the cake but he thought he had better stay on his aunt and uncle's good side.

He and Dudley were both ushered into the living room and Aunt Petunia motioned to two recliners for them to sit in. Not a word had been said by her or her husband since leaving Mrs. Figg's house. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sat on the sofa opposite the two boys, but both sat close to the edge. Uncle Vernon looked like he was having trouble working out what to say first.

It was five minutes before Uncle Vernon decided what to say. He sighed and looked directly at Harry, right into his emerald green eyes with his beady blue eyes. Harry's pulse hadn't slowed since sitting down and his stomach was churning.

"Harry," said Uncle Vernon somewhat reluctantly and with a hint of venom in his voice. "Your Aunt Petunia and I, as you know, haven't been truthful to you throughout your life and we feel now is the time for you to know. For our sake as much as yours," _Ah_, thought Harry, _there is something in it for you. Figures_. There was a long awkward pause while Uncle Vernon swallowed and motioned for Aunt Petunia to talk and she nodded. Taking more time still she looked torn. Harry looked at a strangely silent Dudley who was admiring a toy he had picked up at the theme park. He looked back at Aunt Petunia expectantly when she finally sighed, almost seeming to gag as she got the courage to tell him.

"Harry. You are a...wizard."


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Harry was speechless. He was stunned. Surely this wasn't real. Surely it was another lie. Never had Aunt Petunia said anything so preposterous in her entire life. _This has to be a lie. Or a dream. Maybe I misheard_, Harry thought, attempting to make sense of what he had just heard come out of his aunt's mouth.

While he was processing this, he heard the toy drop from Dudley's fat hands and heard him gasp, a sound which he didn't hear very often. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon who was staring intently at the floor in front of him and Aunt Petunia's lips were pursed once again. She looked as though the words were physically painful for her to say.

"I'm a...What did you...Who told you...What?" Harry stammered. At the same time Dudley looked like he was going to be sick. Normally he wouldn't ask questions, as he was normally forbidden from doing so, but, at this moment, he didn't really care. If what they were saying was true, how could they forbid him from asking questions?

"You are...a wizard. You're...magical," Aunt Petunia replied with slight hatred exuding from her words. When she saw Harry's confused looks she sighed and continued, "Magic is real. Not the stuff that is shown on television and such, but actual magic. Like what's in some books. Your father was a wizard and your mother, my sister, was a witch."

This was not really helping Harry at all and Uncle Vernon noticed. "Petunia, dear, that _is_ rather vague. Perhaps it would be easiest to just show him the letter." As Petunia pulled an old envelope from her jacket pocket, Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with slight disgust. "I don't know the story very well, as your aunt does not like to talk about her sister or...her kind...so you should feel grateful she is willing to now."

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry and handed him the letter, a strange look on her face. "Before you open it I think you should know about some of what is written in this letter." This was obviously hard for Aunt Petunia as she looked like she had swallowed a lemon as she talked. Dudley was still silent as she began, "When my sister, Lily, turned eleven her life, as well as my own, changed. She received a letter from a school. 'Hogwarts', it was called. It told her that she was a witch and that she had been accepted at this school to learn magic. At first our parents thought it was some kind of a sick joke but then the woman who brought the letter to Lily did something thought to be impossible. She...she changed into a cat."

Aunt Petunia shuddered at the memory. Dudley squealed a little bit. Uncle Vernon jumped off the sofa slightly and looked at his wife with a pale look on his face. Harry merely stared, his jaw almost hitting the ground. _Surely Aunt Petunia is joking. No one can do that. It's impossible. This must be a dream. Wake up. _Aunt Petunia took a minute to get composed and continued.

"After a few more...displays, this woman had convinced my parents that wizards and witches did indeed exist but only in secret. This witch informed us that the school term would start in seven months and that she would be back in 5 months to take Lily to get her school supplies. Our parents were so proud. 'A witch in the family! Isn't it wonderful?' they would say on an almost daily basis. I knew what she really was though. A freak!" Aunt Petunia spat the last two words out as if they were mouthwash. Harry felt his anger rising again although he couldn't really think of any reason why Aunt Petunia wouldn't actually think that. It was freaky. Harry stayed silent and to his surprise Dudley spoke up.

"You – you have to be...lying again. Wizards don't exist. Only in fairy tales," he only got out in a hoarse whisper. He was staring at his mother with a strange look on his face that Harry couldn't really place.

"No, Duddy, I'm telling the truth," She then regarded both Harry and Dudley as she posed the next question to them. "Surely you have noticed some strange things that Harry can do?"

Harry gave it some thought and realised that she was right. Just over 24 hours ago Dudley had mysteriously lost all of his clothes when Harry was angry. Then it dawned on him that most of the things that he got into trouble for where because of this. He never wanted those things to happen so obviously they were out of his control. They blamed him for something they wouldn't tell him about and even worse, something he couldn't help. He let the anger rise up into his throat before speaking again.

"You mean to tell me that almost ALL of the times I've been in trouble from you and gotten punished were because of magic? Something you knew about but never told me? Something I can't control?" He spoke, not even trying to control the anger and resentment he felt towards the Dursleys at that moment. Uncle Vernon's face went purple.

"Do you think we wanted you here? Do you think we liked what you are? What do you expect us to do? Not do anything? As far as we were concerned we could beat it out of you!" Uncle Vernon raised his voice above normal to say this while Harry shrunk into his chair hoping his uncle wouldn't hit him, the anger quickly receding into fear. "But just yesterday I realised that there was a simple solution to our problems. We may not like what you are in the slightest but we definitely do not want you under our roof if it won't stop. According to that letter you are holding, what you are doing is 'accidental' and you need to learn to 'control' magic otherwise it keeps happening. You are dangerous! We know that you have your eleventh birthday soon so you will receive the same letter as your mother did when she turned eleven.

"Originally we had planned to make you stay here but I have come to the conclusion that it would benefit all of us if you went. Now read that ruddy letter so we can get this over with."

Uncle Vernon was still purple when Harry began to take out the paper inside the letter and read it to himself, his hands shaking slightly. Whether it was from fear, excitement or apprehension, Harry couldn't tell.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_You are probably, as of right now, unaware of what has happened to Lily and James Potter or even what is currently happening in the wizarding world at this moment. Lily and James, sadly, were murdered._

Those last six words made Harry almost burst into tears. "MURDERED? THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A CAR CRASH TO ME!" Harry screamed, glaring at his Aunt and Uncle, furiously wiping away his tears. He was absolutely disgusted. After he realised that his Aunt and Uncle were not going to reply to him he went back to reading very angrily.

_We do know who the culprit was but he was also destroyed that very same night._

Harry was pleased to read that.

_Harry has no other family and it is best for him to stay with blood relatives right now. At least until further arrangements can be arranged and we find out more about what happened in Godric's Hollow. I hope you do not mind this intrusion as I know that you and the Potters were not on very good terms but I do sincerely hope that you can find it in your heart to raise this boy like your own. I do not wish to worry you any further or burden you any more than I know I already have. I only have a few things more to write about Harry's future._

_I understand that you are aware of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the purpose it serves within the wizarding community. When Harry turns eleven he will receive a letter from the school informing him of his acceptance and will also enclose a list of necessities._

_I am aware that you do not exactly like our community so I will be sure to send a Professor along with the letter to help Harry get all of his necessities. When Harry does go to Hogwarts we can then discuss what we should do in terms of living arrangements for him so that it is more comfortable for him and for you. There are any number of witches and wizards who would take Harry in if you no longer felt capable of keeping him. But this is long in the future, 10 years in fact._

_However, almost immediately, you will start to realise that Harry does indeed have magic inside him as things will start happening, though it will only start to become extremely prevalent when he turns seven years of age. Do not worry as this is all accidental and he could not possibly control magic at that age. That is one reason Hogwarts is around, so children can learn to control their magic._

_Words cannot express how extremely sorry I am for your loss, although I do sincerely hope you enjoy what you gain from this tragic incident._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry stared at the letter, so many thoughts going through his head. It was true. He was a wizard. He would be leaving Privet Drive. Perhaps for good. _But my parents were murdered_, Harry thought to himself, _and THEY told me different_. He glared at his aunt and uncle who were now looking at him with almost calm looks on their faces. Harry felt anger rising again.

"So, this is your way of telling me to get lost is it? Too good to pass up?" Harry asked angrily directing death stares at both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who now both had creepy smiles on their ugly faces.

"No point denying it. Yes, that's what this is. But you can't honestly say you don't like the idea of leaving here. But, yes, this is only to get what we want," Uncle Vernon said sickeningly gleefully. Harry began to think and it occurred to him that he didn't care what their reasons where if it meant he could leave, he liked it. A smile cracked across his face which made Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's own smiles fade slightly.

"You know, Uncle Vernon, you're absolutely right. I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be. We both get something. But I do have a few questions for you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said coolly which made Uncle Vernon flinch slightly.

"Go ahead," she replied warily.

"First of all, when does school start?" Harry genuinely wanted to know so he could count down the days.

"When Lily went, the train left on September the first," Aunt Petunia answered matter-of-factly, as if she knew everything. _A train? I would have thought it would be cooler than that_, Harry thought feeling slightly disappointed.

"I guess that it would be like boarding school, so my next question is, when are the breaks? Christmas and Easter?"

"It is like boarding school, yes. And there is only a two week break over Christmas. None at Easter. At least Lily never came home for them if there were."

"When does school finish for the year?"

"The third week in June, some time. It was a different day each year."

"So that means I will be away for...nine out of twelve months of the year?" Harry asked happily.

"That is correct." Aunt Petunia looked angry that Harry was happy but she said nothing. Harry thought of another question.

"Are you paying for it?" Harry regretted asking when he saw the disgusted looks on Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's faces. They did not like that idea in the slightest.

"I should think not!" Vernon shouted, "We kept you sheltered and it was your parents who wanted you there so they better not expect us to pay for you!" He was purple in the face again. Harry knew not to pursue the matter further but instead asked another question.

"So someone will be coming to this house on my birthday to take me to get what I need to go to Hogwarts?" Aunt Petunia nodded but didn't say anything, clearly still angry at Harry's last question. "Then what will happen? Will I come back here for a month or go with them somewhere? I mean, I don't know a thing about all of this." Harry really wanted to leave Privet Drive as soon as possible.

"I don't know what will happen but, chances are, you will remain here until your school term begins. And then, with any luck, you won't have to come back here for anything at all," Aunt Petunia said with a huff.

"Okay, I'm done with the questions about this. I suppose that you'll want to say something now?" He asked both his aunt and uncle. Dudley was now sitting low in his recliner not really comprehending the situation. _This could be fun_.

"Uh...yes," Uncle Vernon started and cleared his throat. Harry knew that all too well. He was getting a lecture, "Now. We bent our own rules by telling you all of this so you had better be grateful, boy."

_Ah, back to 'boy' now am I? _Harry thought wryly.

"We still don't like...your lot and what they can do. So we will have restrictions. The following words are banned from use in this house unless you are given specific instructions to say you can use them. Magic, Hogwarts, wand, spells, charms, potions -" Uncle Vernon stopped when Dudley suddenly cut in.

"Wait a minute, dad. Why don't you want him to talk about it? I wouldn't mind," Dudley said with a slightly excited look on his face. Harry's jaw fell open. Dudley was clearly defying his parents and almost siding with Harry. And in doing so he was basically saying he wants something to do with Harry that didn't have anything to do with fists. It was obvious that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were stunned as well.

"Uh...well...you see…uh," Uncle Vernon was clearly lost for words and was confused, as was Aunt Petunia, "Well uh...your mother. She um..."

Aunt Petunia looked at her husband sharply and said quietly, "Vernon, the last time I heard Dudley was interested in anything this much was when he worked out how to work the television remote. Normally he doesn't even care. Maybe we could be a bit lenient, here. We both know he isn't...like that so what harm could it do?"

Uncle Vernon exploded. "WHAT HARM COULD IT DO? HE COULD HURT, MAIM OR KILL DUDLEY!" Harry flinched and decided something in the spur of the moment.

"Uncle Vernon. I don't think I would. Hurt Dudley that is. In fact," Harry looked at Dudley with a smile which seemed to physically hurt his face to do. Harry had not once smiled at Dudley before. Not in a good way at least, "It might be fun to have someone to talk to about it. If you don't like talking about...what I am and what I can do then I don't have to around you. I'll just talk to Dudley about it. Even let him read books about it if I get them and if he wants to." _That's a long shot_, Harry thought. Dudley was actually smiling a smile that didn't seem evil.

"I really want to mum, dad. I mean, there's a whole different world out there. They can do cool things. Why wouldn't I be interested?" Dudley was actually being sincere for once. Harry was stunned. "And, yes, I would read the books as well."

That statement had a massive effect. Considering Harry wasn't even sure Dudley could read up until that point, this stunned him, and everyone else, in the room. Dudley looked defiantly at his parents, causing the both of them to look at each other.

"Vernon," Harry heard Petunia mutter as if she was going to burst with pride and with tears standing in her eyes. "He wants to read. And a book, no less. Vernon, we absolutely cannot say no. This could be the single best thing to happen to him. I still don't like _it_ but if my Duddikins is willing to do all that because of it, I am willing to let him. You and I both know he isn't that good in school. What if this fixes all that?"

Uncle Vernon nodded reluctantly and began to speak in an authoritarian tone, "Fine. Dudley, you are the only person in this family who can talk to _him_ about _that_. If you, or he, mention it to us we will only give you one warning. If you do it a second time you will no longer be allowed to talk about it at all."

Dudley looked extremely happy at this concession on Uncle Vernon's part. But there was a niggling doubt in the back of Harry's mind about Dudley. He could only hope that it didn't become any more than just a niggling doubt. Harry had never been able to trust him before, but he felt strangely compelled to trust him. Even after everything.

"But," said Uncle Vernon with a loud voice causing Dudley's smile to fade very quickly, "You are, under no circumstances to go with him on that trip on his birthday. I know you were going to ask because you always ask us to do things for you and you mother, being the lovely person she is," _Ha!_ Harry thought to himself trying to conceal a smirk, "she can't say no to you. So there is no way you are going," Dudley looked a little disappointed but still seemed in high spirits.

"Okay dad." He said in a happy tone that sounded, for once, like it wasn't forced.

"Now _you_," Uncle Vernon really emphasised 'you' like it was some evil word. "You will not harm Dudley at all. If you do you will be out of here in the blink of an eye whether it is safe for you or not. Do you understand?" He barked at Harry who nodded quickly. "Good. If you wish to speak about any of this to Petunia or I you say 'ability' instead of 'magic' and 'school' instead of 'Hogwarts'. We are being lenient enough to allow you to say such words to Dudley but we will not be with ourselves. Petunia is still traumatized from –" He was cut off by Aunt Petunia.

"VERNON!" she shrieked, making Harry's ears ring.

Uncle Vernon looked embarrassed realising his mistake. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay boys. Off you go. Discussion over. Do what you want to. We will call you for dinner," He said all of this very quickly and Harry was lucky to catch all of it.

Harry and Dudley got up instantly and left the room. Harry headed towards his cupboard but as he opened the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched waiting for something to happen to him but nothing did. He turned around to see Dudley looking concerned.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked Harry.

"Well, the last time you grabbed my shoulder you spun me around and punched my nose and snapped my glasses. Plus, it isn't really a good thing when anyone touches me in this house," Harry pointed out and Dudley lowered his head in something that Harry thought may be remorse.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I guess I have been a pretty big git to you haven't I?"

"Yeah. You have," Harry replied a little quicker and angrier than he actually wanted to.

"Well I hope I can make it up to you. I really think what you are is actually pretty cool. I don't care what my parents say," he added with a wry grin. "Anyway, let's forget the cupboard for now and head up to my room. I wanna talk to you and I don't think it would be best to be somewhere where they can hear us."

Harry was still very wary of the 'new' Dudley who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Was this the same kid who had kicked him in the ribs just over 24 hours ago? Would this all turn out to be a plan of Dudley's to get him alone? It didn't seem at all possible, but there he was, walking up to Dudley's room with him. Going to talk about magic. _This is weird_.

When they got to his rather large room Dudley shut his door and sat on his bed, causing it to creak quite a bit. He told Harry to grab a chair from near his desk to sit on. Harry did so cautiously still feeling the effects of the conversation and what had happened with Dudley. He watched Dudley's hands closely.

"So, you really had no idea that you were a wizard?" Dudley blurted out as Harry actually laughed. Harry didn't know if Dudley had ever heard a laugh like that from Harry. Actually, Harry wasn't sure this particular type of laugh had ever escaped his lips.

"No Dudley. I didn't. I mean, I knew weird things happened around me. And they seemed to be _very_ weird things but I never once thought, 'Hey, maybe I'm a wizard'," Harry replied laughing again. "It still feels weird. And you really didn't know? It would make more sense for you to know seeing as it was your parents hiding it from me."

"No. Not at all. I knew that mum and dad didn't like you but I had no idea why," Dudley admitted. "To be honest, I never really hated you at all when we were young. My parents made me. I actually liked the idea of having a cousin live with me, especially since I don't have a brother or sister. But they didn't like you and whenever I got near you when we were very young they always used to pull me away and get angry with me for going near you. I felt like I had to believe what they told me. I guess I just realised exactly what they were like today. They always praised me whenever I did anything to hurt you. I guess that helped them get what they wanted."

_Wow. An admission of guilt from Dudley. And also an admission that he actually likes me. And more than a sentence out of his mouth. Wow,_ Harry thought. The biggest shock was that it all actually made sense. "I guess I never thought of it that way. I just thought you just hated me like they did. I don't remember much of when we were both very young. Maybe that's why. In a strange way I'm glad you feel this way because it means I have one less thing to fear in this house."

Dudley looked at the floor in front of his feet and then looked up at Harry. "I'm sorry. For everything. I don't think my parents will ever say that, but I want to try at least," He held out a hand. Harry flinched away as a reflex but eventually, very cautiously, shook it. Dudley looked relieved at this.

"What a day!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully to the surprise of Dudley and even himself.

"Why do you sound so happy? I mean that wasn't all good down there," he pointed out and Harry just smiled.

"It's more than just that. I mean, when I got to Mrs. Figg's today she had a cake made for my birthday. And I had never told her the date. You know better than anyone that I've never had a birthday cake before, let alone anyone really seem excited about it. Say, do you think your parents would have mentioned my birthday to Mrs. Figg?" Dudley shook his head sadly. "I didn't think so. Strange. Anyway, and then I find out I am a wizard and I find out the truth about everything, well almost everything, and now I actually feel like I have a cousin." Dudley grinned at him.

"I can see why you would like today a load more than any other day. And just so you know, I'm excited about your birthday this year," yo Harry's quizzical look Dudley laughed and added, "Because you're getting all of your Hogwarts stuff. Don't tell me you forgot already!" Dudley laughed again and this time, so did Harry.

"No, I didn't," Harry replied after recovering from the fit of laughter he was having with Dudley, something he never thought would ever happen. "Just getting used to you being, well, different that's all."

"You know something Harry? I'm going to ask my parents to bake you a cake for your birthday. And only partly because I want a bit too," He laughed again. "I'm sure they'll say yes to me."

"You know something Dudley? That would be brilliant!"

For the first time in his life Harry Potter actually felt as if he belonged there in Number 4 Privet Drive. For almost 10 years he had felt like he was trapped in his own personal hell but now he felt like there was a glimmer of hope for him. He would be leaving the Dursley's in just over a month. Yet now that Dudley was treating him better he felt strangely conflicted about that. He still wanted to go because he still despised the place but he wanted to stay because he knew that Dudley was just coming around. His life was definitely going in a new direction.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Don't assume anything in this story. I will be changing things to suit where I want the story to head. Dudley is the first to change, and will most definitely not be the last. I know that some people will think that making Dudley a 'good guy' ruins something from the canon series but I have a plan with it. Give it time. And for those that may not understand why Dudley is interested, think of it this way. In canon, his first experience with magic was Hagrid growing a pig's tail on him. That is traumatising. Here, no such thing happens. And he is a curious eleven year old.**

**I thought that Petunia and Vernon telling Harry was something that was interesting and I do believe that their rationalization of the situation was actually fair to all involved. I also think that they would like the idea of Harry not being around, even if it meant that he would have to actually learn magic. Maybe I'm giving them a little too much credit. What do you all think?**

**To those of you re-reading this, I know I didn't change much. I did make some of the dialogue from Harry and Dudley seem more like dialogue from children, though, which I needed to do.**

**Please, let me know your thoughts by reviewing. And to _LilyLunaPayne_ and _Rhiannon_, thank you for doing so already. Reviews keep me working.**

**I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow around this time.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Beletrium**


	4. Chapter 3: The New World

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The New World**_

The remaining days of the two weeks before his birthday were some of the best days of Harry's life, not that he had that much to compare it to. Ever since discovering that he was a wizard, Harry's life had changed for the better. Well, parts of it did at least. He and Dudley weren't just civil to each other, but they were actually spending a lot of the days together. It was slightly unnerving at first but Harry eventually got used to it. Dudley had even told Harry that he was going to try and change himself, starting with his attitude towards school. He told Harry that he had never really liked school, but he had realised that it may have had something to do with how his parents treated him at home.

This was surprising to Harry simply because he didn't really think Dudley was capable of change of such magnitude, but he was quite happy for Dudley to prove him wrong. After so many years of abuse it was a welcome change to see Dudley actually trying to be nice to him.

Harry had always known Dudley to be surrounded by a large group of friends at the school they both had attended for years. His gang was well known throughout the school as the people not to cross. Their primary target was always Harry Potter. Of course, Dudley, being the largest and stupidest, was the leader of this gang so he orchestrated everything that they did. At least as much as his small brain could, but now that he was beginning to change, he apparently realised something.

"Harry, I've been doing some thinking," Dudley said three days before Harry's birthday when they were in his room talking.

"Whoa, Dudley. Slow down. You don't want the world to collapse do you?" Harry joked before they both broke out in laughter.

"Seriously though, Harry. I've been thinking about my friends," Harry had groaned at the thought of them. In particular Piers Polkiss who used to hold Harry while Dudley pummelled into him. Dudley noticed the groan and continued. "I know Harry and I'm sorry. Anyway, I was thinking and I realised, I don't really _know_ any of them. Kind of like I didn't _know_ you before you found out you were a wizard. And since then I know more about you than I do, right now, about all of my friends combined. I've been friends with you for close to, what, two weeks and friends with them for over 5 years. Why do you think that is Harry? I mean, shouldn't all my friendships be like this?" Harry shrugged sadly.

"I dunno Dudley. I mean, you and them pretty much made sure I didn't have any friends at school," Dudley bowed his head and Harry continued. "I don't really care anymore. At least not as much as I used to," Harry leaned back and laid his head on the wall. "I don't know. Maybe you aren't friends with them for the right reasons."

Dudley looked thoughtful for a while. After he thought about it he sighed and said. "You're right. I'm only 'friends' with Piers and all them 'cause I wanted someone to back me up and, to be honest, they're as scared of me as the kids we push around are. But what should I do?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck while he thought. "Make new friends, I guess. You're going to a different school this year so it shouldn't be too hard. Just make friends with someone not like Piers or the rest of those gits you normally hang around with."

Dudley sighed. "I know you're right, Harry. It'll just be hard that's all. Haven't had to make new friends in ages."

That discussion really changed Harry's opinion on Dudley. It was good to find out that, at least in some ways, Dudley was insecure just the same as he was. It was even slightly calming in a strange way.

He had 'the dream' again the night before his birthday. It was the first time he had had the dream since learning about his wizarding heritage. The strange thing about it this time was that it was somewhat clearer. Not too much clearer but he could see certain things within the dream better. The old man's nose and eyes were now visible. His nose was very crooked and looked as if it had been broken one too many times. His eyes however were a brilliant blue and sparkled like stars. It was somewhat calming. It was a look that almost said "everything will be okay".

This time, when he walked away Harry could see two other people there with the old man. He was able to make one out to be a woman wearing a very floppy, and pointed hat and a dark green robe, or something vaguely similar. The other person was a giant of a man standing next to a motorcycle. Harry could distinctly make out a long, black beard and dark matted, uncombed hair. This time instead of hearing the motorcycle go away, he _saw_ it fly away. FLY away. Then came the familiar green light and high pitched laughter before he awoke with a start reaching for his glasses with one hand and his lightning bolt scar with the other. _Maybe when I get to Hogwarts someone can do something about this_, he thought miserably, not really getting his hopes up.

Then another thought popped into his head. _July 31st_! This was the first time he was ever happy it was his birthday. He sat up and began to quickly get dressed and ready for the day. He even managed to nearly put a shirt on instead of pants. He was excited beyond measure. He bolted out of the cupboard, which no longer remained locked, though Harry couldn't see why, and then walked as calmly as he could towards the kitchen. Dudley was up and helping his mother make breakfast, which Harry had never seen happen before in his life. To say Harry was stunned would be an understatement.

"Morning Harry! Happy Birthday!" Dudley said excitedly, "Look! I'm cooking you breakfast!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia groan but she continued to work, obviously being coerced into helping her son. Harry had long since given up on his aunt and uncle when it came to anything to do with him at all. Uncle Vernon was sitting in his chair, reading the paper at the table which Dudley motioned for Harry to sit down at. _Another first_, Harry thought incredulously.

Harry had a fantastic morning. Dudley was a surprisingly good cook, even if Aunt Petunia did help slightly. When they had both finished, Dudley even offered Harry seconds which Harry readily accepted and, upon receiving them, wolfed them down as if he had never eaten anything before in his life. Never before had he ever eaten seconds at the Dursley household's table.

After breakfast Harry and Dudley raced up to Dudley's room to talk about the day's activities to come. They talked for nearly two hours before the doorbell rang and they both stared at each other grinning widely. They wordlessly got up and ran down to the living room where Petunia gave Harry a dirty, hate-filled look before opening to door to greet their visitor.

Harry was slightly disappointed because the man looked, well, normal. He looked to be in his thirties, was reasonably tall and had short dark hair but had a bald spot on the back of his head which Harry saw while he turned to greet Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He was wearing a dark black jacket and jeans with white sneakers. Harry thought he wasn't the right guy until the man looked towards Harry and looked straight towards his forehead. _He must have seen my scar_, Harry thought. _But why would he know about that?_

"Yep, you are the right one then," the man said to a very confused Harry. "My name is Quirinus Quirrell. I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used to teach the subject of Muggle Studies but, starting this year, I am going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Not that you need it, eh, Mr Potter?" The man looked at Harry when he said that but Harry still looked quizzical. The man seemed to notice but he brushed it off. "Mr Potter, you will have to refer to all of your teachers at Hogwarts as Professor. So you will have to call me Professor Quirrell while we are out and about today as well."

"Okay. I will. Um…Professor Quirrell, a lot of what you just said at first went right over my head," Harry admitted to the wizard standing in front of him.

"I expect nothing less Harry. You were raised by muggles after all. I can't expect you to know too much about _our_ world," Aunt Petunia huffed but when Quirrell looked at her she looked away and grabbed Uncle Vernon's arm a little too quickly. Harry cocked his head at them slightly before looking back to Quirrell.

"Uh, Professor? Muggles?" Harry looked up at the professor who kept his face surprisingly still.

"'Muggle' is a term we use for people with no magical abilities at all. Like your aunt and uncle and, I am assuming based on the family, your cousin," Quirrell answered in an unemotional tone which Harry only then realised he had used during the whole conversation. Dudley then piped up.

"Can you show us some magic Professor?" He asked eagerly before Harry nudged him in the ribs as if to say 'don't say that!'.

"Ah, don't worry Mr Potter. Yes, normally it is the student asking the question but it really doesn't matter who does. It is _always_ asked," Quirrell said, with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. "Of course I can...I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Dudley," he said very quickly.

Professor Quirrell pulled out a feather from the inside of his jacket pocket and gave it to Dudley. He saw the looks on Dudley's parents' faces and said, "Don't worry. The spell I am going to be casting can be toned down so it doesn't hurt him at all." They still looked terrified as Dudley held the feather in his right hand while Quirrell pointed his wand at Dudley and said, "_Expelliarmus_." The feather flew out of Dudley's hand and into Quirrell's. Aunt Petunia shrieked when she saw the red light hurtle towards her son and Harry thought he heard Uncle Vernon yelp like a dog. Harry was hardly paying attention because he felt as if he knew that particular spell. _How could I?_ He asked himself.

Dudley was clapping with a wide grin on his face. His parents looked relieved yet still very anxious and angry. "What else can you do?" Dudley asked quickly.

He pointed his wand next at the sofa next to him and did a slight hand movement and said "_Wingardium Leviosa_." And the sofa was then off of the floor and slowly rose towards the roof. Aunt Petunia let out a loud gasp and put her hands around her mouth until Quirrell returned the sofa to where he had found it exactly as it was. Dudley had gone into full blown applause. Harry was blown away. Someone had just made a sofa fly. Quirrell then reached into his jacket again but this time pulled out a letter and turned to Harry.

"Here you go. This is what you really need to see. Read it aloud so your relatives can hear it as well," Quirrell said, while Harry felt a strange elation at being able to speak the words forbidden by his aunt and uncle.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster:_

_Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress._

There were a lot of things in there that Harry did not understand at all. _What's a Mugwump? We await your owl?_ Harry could tell there was going to be a lot about the wizarding world that he did not know. He gave that letter to Dudley to read as he read the second page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

The first thing that came to Harry's mind he also said aloud. "There are actually broomsticks that fly?"

Quirrell laughed a hollow laugh at that and Dudley looked at him with his mouth open. "Of course there are Mr Potter. How do you expect they play Quidditch?" Harry frowned wondering what Quidditch was. "Don't worry Mr Potter, I am fully aware that you don't know what Quidditch is. I was making a joke at your expense. Although if you are anything like your father was you will definitely grow to love Quidditch," Quirrel said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry reread that part of the letter before giving it to Dudley to read who read it with an incredulous look on his face the whole time. When Dudley returned the letter, Professor Quirrell looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well then, are you ready to go? We don't really have too much time. At least it won't take long to get where we are going, however," he said thoughtfully.

"Exactly where _are_ we going sir?" Harry asked Professor Quirrell politely.

"Diagon Alley," Quirrell said simply as if that was a good enough answer.

"Oh. Okay then," Harry said meekly, turning to Dudley. "Well, I guess I'll see you when I get back then. Then you can go through my stuff with me." Dudley looked very excited at that. So much so that he looked as if he could burst. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia however were pouting angrily and had been since their sofa floated to the roof of their house.

"Now, we can very easily apparate from here to Diagon Alley but I know you haven't had any experience with either apparition or Flooing before," Quirrell was thinking aloud while Harry tried to work out even half of what he had just said, "No, apparition is much safer because Flooing could lead you anywhere if you get it wrong, and muggle-raised students usually get it wrong the first time." He turned to face the Dursleys. "This can be rather loud, especially when it involves two people so if I were you I would block your ears. Grab my arm Mr Potter." Harry didn't know what was going on but reluctantly grabbed Quirrell's arm just below the elbow. "Be prepared. The first time can be rather…disorientating."

Quirrell then spun on the spot and as soon as he did so, Harry saw the Dursley's home disappear. He felt as if he was being sucked up a tube. A world of colour surrounded him before his feet seemed to hit solid ground again. He felt slightly sick after that experience but he had felt a lot worse before. He quickly gathered his bearings and the room stopped spinning.

"Normally on their first time people don't land well like that and are usually throwing up as well. It's almost like you have done it before," Quirrell said suspiciously. It was at this point that Harry looked around and saw where he was. It looked amazing. There were shops everywhere and people wandering around with robes of all colours on carrying a large variety of objects that Harry couldn't even describe.

"This, Mr Potter, is Diagon Alley. It is here that the majority of the Wizarding population of England flock to get their supplies for either school or everyday life," Quirrell said, his words making the place even more amazing than it already seemed in Harry's head. "It has been around for a very long time, and is one of the only places in Britain that people in our world can go about their own business without fear of being discovered."

There were colours everywhere and people seemed to like everyone they met. He saw quite a few shops as he glanced around. He made sure to read their names. _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, _Flourish and Blotts_, _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_ and, what was instantly his favourite, _Ollivander's Wand Shop_. He couldn't wait to go and have a look in all of them.

"First off we need to get you some money, Mr Potter. We will need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to do that," Quirrell said, grabbing Harry's shoulder and moving him in the right direction.

"But Professor, I don't have any money at all and I didn't even know I was a wizard until two weeks ago. How will going to a bank help?" Harry asked sadly, looking down at his old tattered shoes.

"Before your parents died they set up a trust fund for you to use over the course of your seven years at Hogwarts. I am led to believe that there is a sizable amount of money in there for your own use over the course of the next seven years," Quirrell said with a slight smile as a very large beautifully white building came into Harry's view. Harry could read the golden writing near the top of the building. _Gringotts_. Harry's pulse quickened even more than when he first saw Diagon Alley. This building held the first link Harry ever had with his mother and father other than his Aunt Petunia, who he didn't really count because of all of her deception and hatred.

As he walked through the huge brown doors there was another set of doors with a golden plaque on it which read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"Whats that all about?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"It is basically saying 'rob us and die'. Some say there are actually dragons down there protecting the higher profile vaults," Quirrell replied almost offhandedly.

"Dragons?" Harry asked incredulously. "Dragons actually exist?"

"Oh my, yes," Quirrell said with a strangely nervous look on his face. "I ran into a Welsh Green while roaming the country during some time off years ago. That was not fun at all. I barely got away. I still have a scar on my left shoulder where it got me."

Harry shuddered and kept walking. When he got through that set of doors he found himself in a very large room full of papers and desks with something sitting at each of them. They were brown-skinned and very short. They all seemed to have thinning grey hair and long pointy ears. He heard Quirrell beside him huff at the sight of them.

"Goblins," he spat. "Foul creatures. Very smart, shrewd and economically minded and the only things you can trust with your money but still, absolutely foul. Never mess with a goblin if you can avoid it. They'll stab you in the back just as easily as they look at you."

They continued walking through the large hall and Harry marvelled at the creatures working there. They all seemed to work very quickly, even though Harry was certain he would not understand one bit of what they were doing. It was only when they reached the end of the room that Harry looked away from the workers and at the Goblin at the head desk.

"We are here to make a withdrawal from Mr Harry Potter's vault." Quirrell told the Goblin in a very formal voice. The goblin slowly looked towards Harry and spoke in a surprisingly low voice.

"Do you have your key Mr Harry Potter?" The Goblin asked Harry while staring deep into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I have it," Quirrell announced, pulling a small golden key out of his jacket pocket and handing it over to the Goblin, who looked it over for a moment.

"Griphook is the manager of Vault 687 and will take you there." The Goblin gave the key to another Goblin, who Harry assumed was the one he called Griphook.

"This way please," the one called Griphook said in a higher pitched voice than the other, but still sounding slightly gruff, as he led them towards a large door. When Griphook opened the door all Harry could see was darkness. And then, as Griphook stepped through, the place lit up and Harry was able to see a rather large cart. He began to wonder to himself exactly what the cart was there for. It reminded him of what Dudley had told him a rollercoaster was like. He didn't have to wonder for too long as Griphook stepped in and said to Quirrell and Harry, "Get in."

When Harry stepped into the cart, he saw Griphook sitting next to a lever of sorts and wondered what it was for and why in the world they were in a cart. When Quirrell finally sat, Griphook pulled the lever and the cart sped off on the rails it was on. The cart was faster than anything Harry had ever seen or felt. There were so many twists and turns and drops that Harry never anticipated. They couldn't see much in any, although he could have sworn he saw a flame out in front of them once. _A dragon?_ Harry wondered amazedly. After perhaps 5 minutes they stopped. Harry thought that the cart ride was actually amazingly fun.

Griphook stepped out of the cart followed by Harry and a very nauseated looking Professor Quirrell who looked as if he did not like the cart ride at all. When he got out Harry suddenly felt extremely cold. He vaguely wondered how far down the cart had taken them. Griphook found the keyhole on a large black door that Harry hadn't seen until it started to swing open and gold blinded him for a second. So much gold. And silver. And bronze. Harry had no idea what the coins in front of him were. He had never seen anything like it before in his life.

Harry looked up to Professor Quirrell who had an amazed look on his face but then saw Harry and his expression swiftly changed back to emotionless. "Right. You don't know Wizarding currency. The gold ones are known as Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the Bronze ones are called Knuts, with a 'k'. 17 Sickles to a Galleon. 29 Knuts to a Sickle. You seem to have quite a bit here. You will have to take a fair amount out but I notice you don't have anything to hold that money in. Which is why I have a gift for you. Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, asked me to give this to you. He knew your parents well and gave me a pouch to give to you, on which I have performed an undetectable extension charm and another charm which makes the pouch basically weightless even if it is full. Fill it up if you want. There is no limit to the money you can take from your own vault," Quirrell said this dismissively but Harry wondered whether that was entirely true. Surely they would not allow him to remove as much as he wanted?

Quirrell handed Harry the pouch which looked no bigger than two of Quirrell's fists put together. Harry began to pile large amounts of money into it and it did actually seem to be endless. When they finally left the vault Griphook gave a report on the withdrawal which ended up as 200 Galleons, 400 sickles and 300 knuts. After quick calculation Quirrell told Harry that that would be about £1146 which was far and above anything Harry had ever had before. Harry, once again, felt shocked, but he was also very aware that there would likely be more shocks before the day was finished.

The trip back was worse than the trip to the vault because this time they had to go upwards and that was more frightening to Harry and, evidently, Professor Quirrell who seemed to look even worse than he did when he left the cart earlier. Despite this Harry was the happiest he had ever felt and, as he left Gringotts and looked out once again at the beautiful Diagon Alley, he felt a strange sense of calm wash over him. As if he was where he was meant to be. As if he was home.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**There you have it! Quirrell doesn't have a turban! And he seems capable! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think of my Quirrell or even Dudley.**

**To my old readers who may be re-reading, I feel like I'm not changing enough. I really am only changing little things here and there and adding a few sentences. But, then again, this really isn't the meat of the story, so I'll likely change a bit more later in the story.**

**Thanks to **_**Katconan**_** for reviewing! I love hearing from people! On that note, reviews really help keep me interested in all this. Please, let me know what you think!**

**This one went quickly since I'm on an actual computer rather than my Tablet PC, so I may be able to do another one tonight. We'll see what happens.**

**Take care,**

**Beletrium**


	5. Chapter 4: Unlikelihood

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Unlikelihood**_

Harry felt himself looking all around the place once again at the amazing sights of Diagon Alley, not believing that the Muggle populous had never spotted the place. _It isn't exactly hard to see_, Harry thought with a chuckle. Harry was extremely eager to start shopping for everything that he needed, and hopefully more, but Quirrell stopped him by grabbing hold of his shoulder. Harry flinched and went slightly rigid before looking up at Quirrell's almost green looking face and had to stop himself from laughing.

"Mr Potter, it is almost lunch-time but I feel that you could go and do one thing before that at the very least. I wouldn't normally do this but that cart ride made me feel rather ill so I am going to go looking for some sort of 'cure' for my nausea. While I am doing this you could probably go and purchase your wand." Harry couldn't help but grin at this.

"That sounds great Professor," Harry said excitedly to a still ill looking Professor Quirrell. "Thank you." Professor Quirrell looked at Harry seeming slightly sterner.

"Just so you know, I may not be done by the time you are finished so I would advise you to buy yourself some lunch. There are a lot of good stands around and they are easy to spot. Some even have the Muggle foods you would be accustomed to," he told Harry who felt quite happy with that. "Well, I will be off now. _Ollivander's_ is just over there." Quirrell pointed to Harry's left at a shop he had seen and longed to go to since setting foot in Diagon Alley. Quirrell left very quickly in the opposite direction before Harry eagerly made his way to the wand shop.

Harry stopped and looked at the sign over the entrance to the shop before going in. 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands_ since_ 382 BC'. _382 BC__? _Harry thought. _That's a very long time ago_.

When Harry finally entered the shop which he had been so interested in, he saw a boy around his age standing with an older man. The older man looked kind of like Einstein in a way, Harry thought. That was really the only way to describe him. His long, silvery hair was frizzed out everywhere in a manner that closely resembled that of Einstein. He also had long sideburns as well which were as distinctively silver as his hair.

The boy, who was now handing the old man a few galleons, was a different case. He seemed about Harry's age but was slightly taller and more slender, with sleek, platinum-blond hair and grey eyes. He had a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. After giving the man the gold wizard's coins, the boy marvelled at the wand in his hand. It looked to be about 10 inches long and it was black, like the night sky.

When the boy turned around, he jumped slightly as he saw Harry in the doorway, obviously having not heard him enter. However, he soon sneered and moved to exit the wand shop, looking to go straight through Harry. Harry moved out of the way just in time for him to hear the old man, who Harry was now assuming was Ollivander, speak in a low, seemingly amazed voice.

"Harry Potter."

The boy about to leave the shop stopped abruptly and stood fixed to a point about three feet in front of Harry, staring at him in a very strange way. Harry idly wondered why this was. But he had little time to ponder as Ollivander came towards him and shook Harry's hand firmly.

"I knew this day would come Mr Potter. It had to." The old man still seemed slightly in shock and the platinum blonde-haired boy did not move a muscle. Ollivander moved Harry closer to the front counter and went straight to the massive piles of long, thin boxes that Harry had only just that moment noticed. The shop seemed full of those boxes. That and a lot of dust. As Ollivander looked through some boxes, measuring tape appeared out of nowhere and began to measure Harry. It appeared to be unsupported by anything, so Harry assumed that it was powered by magic. It even managed to push Harry's arm up to get a better measurement. As he pulled out a wand from a box, Ollivander spoke again.

"You know Mr Potter, I remember every single wand I have ever sold. I remember your mother and father receiving their first wands from myself as if it were only yesterday." Harry wondered how Ollivander could remember that many people, let alone wands. Ollivander gave Harry the very long wand he was holding but almost instantly snatched it up as if it were made of fire. "No. No, that's no good. I thought that would work. Almost an exact replica of your father's wand. Oh well. On to your mother's we shall go."

Ollivander looked almost cheerful as he went to work finding the next wand for Harry to try out, although Harry was rather perplexed as to what was actually going on and how Ollivander was judging which wand was good and which weren't. The next wand was definitely smaller than the previous and looked a lot sleeker as well. Ollivander handed it to him, but again Harry had it snatched away within seconds. Harry wondered if the old man was simply toying with him, although he didn't really get that feeling. Harry could tell that Ollivander was enjoying it, though.

"I was hoping that one would work. It would have made things a lot easier for the both of us. The hard way it is I guess, Mr Potter," Ollivander said, sounding even more cheerful than he did before. Harry wondered why Ollivander was like that.

As Harry tried another eight wands he kept looking back at the boy who had yet to leave the shop. The boy had managed to find a small, spindly chair to sit on, although Harry couldn't work out why he hadn't left. Ollivander was taking so long with the next wand that Harry was about to go over and talk to the boy and ask him why he was so shocked but just as he started to move, Ollivander let out a loud gasp and muttered one word. "Curious."

After speaking that word, Harry noticed the old man actually calm down somewhat. He slowly made his way to the front desk, and towards Harry, carrying a long box with the lid off handling it as if it were made of delicate porcelain. As he pulled out the wand Harry felt a strange chill go down his spine. It was a dark brown colour and wasn't quite as smooth as some of the others that Harry had tried. It had a nice looking handle on one end of it as well which gave it an almost tree-like quality compared to the others. There was a look of awe on the face of Ollivander as he handed Harry the wand.

Almost the moment he took the wand, the room lit up in a shade of gold and it seemed as if a wind was blowing throughout the wand shop. There was a gasp from the boy behind Harry, and also from Ollivander as well. When things finally settled down it took a minute for Ollivander to calm himself down enough to talk and even when he did he could only mutter the word 'curious' again.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Harry piped up in a small voice, not wanting to frighten Ollivander. "What, exactly, is curious?" Ollivander looked at him with the same look of awe as he had on his face before.

"It is curious, Mr Potter, that you seem to be destined for that wand in particular. You see, Mr Potter, the wand chooses the wizard, this is always true, but this wand…this wand is not an ordinary wand," Ollivander replied in a voice which sounded no more than a whisper but one which still managed to carry in the small shop. "It is curious that this wand chose _you_ of all people. As I told you Mr Potter, I remember every wand I have ever sold. Every last one. What you do not know is that each wand has a 'core' that comes from a magical creature that assists it in producing magic to the wand's full extent. There are many cores used around the world, though I only use three, but perhaps one of the rarest is the phoenix feather. Mr Potter, phoenixes do not give their feathers lightly and most only ever give one, if they ever do so. One phoenix, however, gave me the pleasure of two feathers. So I, as you would expect a wandmaker to do, made two wands from it. This one and another I sold over 50 years ago. It is curious Mr Potter that this wand chose you when its brother…gave you that scar."

In the last few words Ollivander was pointing a long, bony finger at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. When he finished he heard a gasp from the boy again. _What does he mean?_ Harry wondered. He had always been told that his scar was from the car crash his parents had supposedly been killed in, though now that he thought about it, there was no car accident so how _did_ he get the scar? Now seemingly lost for words, Harry reached into his pouch, retrieved seven galleons and paid Ollivander before quickly leaving the shop, and Ollivander, behind, his brain swimming with the new information. He didn't say a word.

He had gotten probably 20 metres from the shop when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey! Potter! Wait!" Harry spun around quickly to see the boy from _Ollivander's_ running towards him. _What does he want?_ Harry thought exasperatedly. As the boy reached Harry he stopped and looked at his forehead in awe. "It's true," he muttered quietly.

"No offence mate, but I have no idea what is going on here. I only found out I was a wizard a little under two weeks ago and this is my first trip into the wizarding world. I don't know what Ollivander was talking about back there. For all I know, he's mad. And if you don't mind, I'm very hungry and I need to find somewhere to eat," Harry told the boy standing in front of him quickly and with a sense of urgency. He knew it sounded rude, and he didn't really mean it to sound that way, but he was just overwhelmed and wanted to get away.

"But you just said you have never been here before so you wouldn't know where to go would you?" The boy drawled slightly when he spoke and he sounded kind of snobbish. Harry knew the boy was right, but said nothing about it. "How about I take you somewhere that I know is good?"

"Sure. Why not?" Harry replied slowly, with his head still spinning slightly. He hadn't let go of his newly acquired wand.

"Sounds good. But if I were you I would put the wand away. First of all, you obviously won't be able to use it and secondly you won't need to," Harry stowed the wand in his pouch and looked towards the other young wizard. "My name's Draco Malfoy by the way."

"Harry," Harry replied, forgetting that Draco already knew his name. "Harry Potter."

Harry set off with Draco and after about 5 minutes they found a nice little shop called _Astonia's_ which sold a lot of wizarding based food Harry had never heard of. He and Draco sat in a booth and Harry looked at the menu wide-eyed. Draco obviously noticed Harry's confusion, so he took the menu and spoke to the waitress and ordered two of something Harry didn't recognise. The waitress lingered as she stared at Harry's forehead before rushing away, her eyes slightly enlarged and her cheeks tinged with red.

"Don't worry, it's good. I've had it before," Draco said in what seemed to be much less of a drawl but his voice still seemed a little bit cold. "You know, Harry," Draco said looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes with his grey ones, "in _our_ world you are perhaps the most famous person ever to have lived. At least in the last thirty or so years."

Harry gaped at the blonde-haired boy in front of him. Famous? Him? _Well, it would explain why people seem interested in me_, Harry thought. "Are you serious?" Was all Harry could say and Draco let out a laugh.

"Wow. I guess you really don't know then do you?" Draco asked in a serious sounding voice. Harry looked at the table in front of him.

"No I don't," he said sadly. "All I know is that my parents were murdered. I don't know how or by who. I don't know how that makes me the most famous person in this world either."

"It isn't just that..." Draco stopped to think. "But I don't think I'm the best person to tell you about this though," Draco told Harry still sounding serious. "I just thought you should know because people are going to want to meet you and you may as well be prepared. Now, I remember you telling me that you have only known that this world exists for only a little while?" Draco's voice got happier towards the end and he smiled at Harry.

"That's right. Only about two weeks. I guess you've known your whole life," Harry said a little happier they had gotten away from his apparent fame. "Could you tell me a bit about this world then? I figure I should know a bit before I get to Hogwarts."

Draco then began to tell Harry all about the wizarding world and Harry became more amazed by the minute. When Draco began to tell him about the four houses at Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin) someone approached Harry at the table. The waitress had turned up with their food, which looked to Harry very much like muggle battered fish and chips, but she was not alone. She was accompanied by five other people.

"Dedalus Diggle, Mr Potter. So pleased to meet you," a little man in a purple top hat said excitedly as he shook Harry's hand vigorously.

"I'm Doris Crockford Mr Potter. So glad to see you here. We were all beginning to wonder," a small old lady said with a wide grin. The whole exchange took about five minutes as each person felt the need to shake his hand and thank him more than once. But eventually they all left and Draco laughed.

"See, Harry. I was right wasn't I? Famous." He laughed again before starting up where he left off as Harry ate. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, the Houses. Personally I would die before I go into Hufflepuff. What a joke of a House." Harry felt himself get quite angry at that statement. It was a very 'Dudley-like' thing to say. Well, something the "old" Dudley would say, at least.

"Why is it a joke, Draco?" Harry asked, trying and failing to keep the cold tone out of his voice.

"Father says that it's where all of the weak students get placed," Draco replied, sounding a little shocked at Harry's tone. "They aren't good at magic."

"But didn't you just tell me that Hufflepuff is all about loyalty?" Harry asked slightly angrily.

"Well, that's what books say," Draco replied. "But father says that he doesn't believe that. He says that he has never found a useful Hufflepuff, and that he never will. He says that the only reason they say that Hufflepuff is based around loyalty is so that they don't feel bad."

"Does your father even give any people from Hufflepuff a chance?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco replied smugly. "He says that they aren't worth his time."

"That's terrible," Harry replied, thinking back to his childhood. "You know, Draco, I've been told that I'm useless my entire life. My family constantly told me that I was good for nothing and that I was a waste of time, money and space. I was told it so much that I actually believed it. I still do, a bit."

"But you're Harry Potter," Draco said, shocked. "You aren't useless. You..." he trailed off.

"And what if I was put into Hufflepuff?" Harry asked. "Would you think I was useless then?"

"Well...no, I guess not," Draco replied.

"So maybe you shouldn't judge someone based on what House they're in at school," Harry replied.

"But father has always said..." Draco struggled with finding what to say next. "Father always believed that."

"Well it sounds to me like your father was wrong Draco," Harry said calmly as a horrified look spread on Draco's face. It was obvious he had never heard anyone say that before.

"Father? Wrong? Well...maybe about this. Okay, maybe people who go into Hufflepuff aren't all as bad as father believes. But my father _is_ right about everything else. Like blood purity." Draco seemed to smile as he said this.

"Blood purity? What's that?" Harry was confused at this statement and Draco continued to sneer.

"It's the thought that only pure-blood wizarding families have any right to live in our world. Like my family. Heaps of generations and not a single Muggle, half-blood or squib. On either side," Draco said proudly. "You see, anyone who has even the slightest bit of non-magical blood in them is worthless. Why in the world would we want them?"

"What's a Squib?" Harry asked calmly, though he could feel the anger rising within him again.

"A person born to a wizarding family with no magical powers. The opposite of a mud…Muggle-born." Draco had obviously corrected himself at the end there. Harry wondered what he was going to say but let it slide.

"So a person can be born from a Muggle family and still have magic?" Harry asked already knowing the answer based on what he had heard his Aunt Petunia say.

"Yes, sadly," Draco spat. "Worst types." Harry's anger came back in full force when Draco said that.

"But Draco," he said eerily quietly. "Can these people do the same things magically as the purebloods?"

"According to father they can't," Draco stated confidently.

"Your father? The same guy who hates Hufflepuffs because they are 'useless'?" Harry asked. "And he also hates Muggle-borns as well? Why does your father hate Muggle-borns Draco?" Draco seemed to be taken aback at the coldness and sheer audacity of Harry's question.

"They didn't earn the magic," Draco said bitterly. "They were born to Muggles, who are lower than us because they don't have magic and don't know about our world."

"And you earned the magic? How? By being born to a wizarding family? So these people are hated because of something they can't help?" Harry said bitterly thinking back to the reasons why he was punished by his aunt and uncle. "Draco, this sounds a lot like the Muggle problem of racism. Do you judge people on the colour of their skin?" Harry had not long before this meeting learnt about racism in school. Draco looked confused.

"No. Of course not," he replied, as if it was a stupid question.

"Well some Muggles do that. And you don't agree with that. So how is that any different to this? Muggle-borns have no say in their who their parents are. Some Muggles believe that a person is less than them if they have differently coloured skin, which is something they cannot control. Why is it fair to hate Muggle-borns, then? Or even just Muggles?" Harry asked, not really feeling angry, but more like he was trying to convince Draco. Draco looked as if he was wrestling with his thoughts. "No one can control their parents. It seems to me that anyone who has magical powers is the same as anyone else with magical powers. Just because their parents aren't magic doesn't mean they are worse than you. Shouldn't you look at what a person's like and not their blood?"

"No. If there is no sense of blood purity in the world how do we distinguish magical talent?" Draco asked sounding less sure of himself.

"Well, we are going to a _school_ right? And the school does test us?" Draco nodded slowly. "Well isn't that the best way to distinguish between people?"

"I...guess so..." Draco trailed off again so Harry picked up his argument again.

"So if a Muggle-born student was better than a pure-blooded student at magic wouldn't that show that Muggle-borns aren't any different to pure-bloods?"

Draco looked shocked, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "But father has always said that anyone with any form of Muggle blood in them is weaker than those without and that the wizarding world would be better off if there were only pure-bloods in it." He sounded a _lot_ less sure of himself now.

"And from your own experience, Draco, are people born to Muggle parents any weaker than anyone born to 'pure-blood' parents? Or what about a Muggle? Are they worse people?" Harry asked.

"I…don't think I have ever met anyone less than pure-blooded. And certainly not a Muggle," Draco admitted. "But why would my father lie to me?" Harry sighed.

"Maybe he believes what he tells you," Harry said as Draco continued to look torn. "How can you judge people you have never met, Draco? There could be someone out there in Diagon Alley right now who has come from a Muggle family who is shopping for their stuff for Hogwarts who could turn out to be brilliant. And you aren't even going to give them a chance?"

"But...but father said...he said..." Draco didn't speak for a while before he put his head in his hands and, to Harry's surprise, began to cry. He didn't cry much, but it was enough for Harry to notice. Harry had never made anyone cry before. He felt terrible as he thought back to all the times that he had been made to cry by other people. He just sat there until Draco looked at him. His eyes were now slightly bloodshot. Harry reached over and squeezed his arm which caused alarm to be seen in Draco's face.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco asked quickly as he roughly pushed Harry's hand away. _What was Draco saying? Merlin?_

"I was just trying to apologise. I didn't mean for that to happen, Draco. I've never made anyone cry before. I'm sorry. And don't worry. No one will find out that it happened," Harry smiled at Draco. Draco still looked shocked but allowed a small smile as well.

"Thanks. I...I know I don't know you well...but can I tell you something?" Draco asked warily.

"Go right ahead. I'm a great listener. At least I think I am," Harry responded encouragingly.

"You won't tell?" Draco asked, his eyes betraying his fear.

"Not unless you tell me it's okay to," Harry replied.

"Thanks. It's just that, all my life, my parents have told me how much better I am than everyone else because of my pure-blood status and how I should hate all Muggles and Muggle-borns. Now I hear Harry Potter, of all people, tell me that what they were saying is wrong. At first I thought you were just stupid, but then I got angry. I was angry because I knew you were right. Everything you've said makes more sense than what they've told me. I just never thought what they told me could be…well...wrong. My parents...well they don't really treat me well. At least I don't think they do. I don't have anyone to compare with. At least no-one good. And to be honest, today is the first time I have ever talked to anyone my age about…well…anything really. My other 'friends' are all too stupid for my liking and they're all sons of my father's friends. And then you come along and I actually like you and then I said those things..." He trailed off, looking at the table.

Harry felt a strange sense of déjà vu. It wasn't that long ago he was having a similar conversation with Dudley.

"Draco, I don't hate you. I just think I felt really strongly about that because I think my mum was a Muggle-born. My Aunt Petunia told me that her parents were surprised to receive my mum's Hogwarts letter so they must have been Muggles." Draco looked at Harry with a surprised look on his face. Harry laughed before extending his hand. "I don't know what you're thinking right now, and I'm not going to pretend that I do, but I'm sure you have a lot to think about. I hope that when we get to Hogwarts we can be friends. God knows I need one." Draco shook Harry's hand.

"Well I can tell you right now that no matter what, that will happen. You know, today I was sure I would be sorted into Slytherin. Now...I probably still will be but I really don't want to be. My parents both come from long lines of Slytherins and all the family I have met are the same as my parents. I don't want to end up like them. Right now I don't care where I get sorted out of the other three houses, but I do hope you and I end up in the same house. I could use a friendly face." Draco gave Harry a weak smile.

The rest of their lunch was spent with Draco telling Harry more about the wizarding world, specifically the Ministry of Magic, and in turn Harry told Draco about the Muggle world. Harry couldn't tell which of the two of them was more interested in what the other had to say. Just when they finished eating Harry saw Draco notice a man approach the table.

"Professor Quirrell? How did you find me?" Harry asked, surprised. Quirrell was looking at Harry and then Draco with a look that only betrayed the slightest bit of shock.

"I put a tracking spell on you. Very advanced magic. Not very well known and not really good for long distances. Mainly only Aurors use it. Come on Mr Potter. We have to go and get the rest of your school supplies," Quirrell said quickly, his eyes scanning Draco.

"Okay Professor," Harry started but had an idea and he turned to Draco. "How much have you got left to get Draco?"

"I've only had time to get my wand," Draco replied with a quizzical look on his face.

Harry turned to Professor Quirrell before speaking. "Professor, this is Draco Malfoy. He'll be starting Hogwarts with me this year. He and I met at _Ollivander's_ and we had lunch together because I didn't know where to go. Can he please join us?" Professor Quirrell looked taken aback slightly. Harry thought he must know Draco's family somehow.

"Yes, I don't see why not. Mr Malfoy is quite welcome to join us if he so wishes," he replied, looking in Draco's direction without changing his expression. Draco looked extremely happy.

"Thanks Professor!" Draco said grinning.

They left _Astonia's_ and headed for _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. Harry groaned at the thought. He had never been clothes shopping before but, from what Dudley had always said when he returned from shopping with his mother, it was no fun at all. Draco still looked cheerful as they walked into the robe shop and they saw a squat witch with short white hair standing at a desk. Harry assumed that this was Madam Malkin.

After an initial shock that she would be fitting Harry Potter for his very first robes, Harry realised that she was not going to treat him any differently to any of her other customers, which made Harry quite happy. She was still very happy to see him and even thanked him for something. Harry had never done anything for her. _Why is she thanking me_? When this happened Harry looked at Draco who gave him a look and mouthed 'not now' so Harry dropped it but still wondered why he was being treated this way by so many people. The whole time, Professor Quirrell just looked out a window at the street. Harry didn't blame him. It had to be boring for him.

Harry left _Madam Malkin's_ and stuffed two of his newly acquired robes into his pouch and put one on so he would blend easily with the crowd. He also pulled out his wand and put it in an inside pocket of his robes along with his pouch. Harry was beginning to notice just how much room he had in that pouch now, especially since Professor Quirrell had magically put dividers in as well so that he could sort his coins from his school supplies and had another section for the clothes he bought as well. With those three sections he still had another for the larger objects.

After a few visits to some other shops Harry noticed that Draco was having a hard time carrying all of his things.

"Professor Quirrell, is there any place we can buy a pouch like mine for Draco? I think it might just make his life easier," Harry asked, receiving a grateful smile from Draco. Professor Quirrell nodded pointing to a shop Harry had not noticed before.

"You boys stay here and I will go and purchase one for Mr Malfoy." Draco gave Quirrell a few galleons before Quirrell headed for the shop. Harry turned to Draco realising something.

"Draco. You seem to talk a lot about your father but he isn't with you. Where exactly is he? Him being here would have been easier. Could have helped to carry all of your stuff at least," Harry said with a wry smile but Draco looked slightly upset at this.

"You'd think he and mother would come, wouldn't you? But they had other more 'pressing engagements'," Draco said bitterly. "More pressing than witnessing their only son get his first wand. But in all fairness, they've never led me to believe that they would act in any way other than that."

"It sounds to me like they're like the Dursleys are to me." To Draco's puzzled expression he added, "My Muggle relatives I live with. It's strange, the similarities. My aunt and uncle both seem to hate me and don't even really care about what I am doing right now. No. Wait, that's not true. They _hate_ what I am doing right now. I guess a difference is that if you died, your parents would care. If I died my aunt and uncle would probably throw a party." Draco looked utterly disgusted at what Harry had told him but still believed him.

"You're right. I guess that's one thing I have to be happy about," Draco smiled slightly at this. Not much of a smile but it was there. Before the boys could continue, Professor Quirrell came out of the shop carrying a pouch that looked almost identical to the one Harry was given. He handed it to Draco.

"I have performed all of the necessary enchantments on it and one other that I thought of while I was in the shop. Can I have yours for a moment Mr Potter?" He asked. Harry nodded and handed the pouch over.

Harry passed the pouch to Professor Quirrell who pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Negatur Furtum_," before handing the pouch back to Harry.

"Professor, what enchantment was that?" Harry asked trying to see any differences in the pouch.

"I was hoping you would ask. It is not a well known enchantment. I have my theories as to why and I believe it has something to do with the Ministry of Magic," Quirrell replied with a look like he was thinking intently. "What this enchantment does is it prevents the pouch from being stolen. Well, actually, the concept is that if anyone with ill intent towards the pouch, or the pouch's contents, touches the pouch they will instantly assume it is akin to garbage and leave it alone. It is much like a Muggle-repelling charm in that it causes the person to see an object differently to what it is. I know only one other man who knows this particular spell."

"Albus Dumbledore probably," spat Draco which earned him a reproachful look from Professor Quirrell.

"Why the tone, Mr Malfoy?" Quirrell asked with only slight anger in his voice. He managed to keep it under control though.

"Father says that Dumbledore is a Muggle-loving..." Draco broke off and began to look foolish. Harry grasped his friends shoulder in a friendly way.

"Draco," Harry said quietly. "It's okay. I understand. You're father said that, didn't he?" Draco nodded and Harry smiled. "Don't look embarrassed every time you say something your father told you. You might think he's wrong, but he's still your father." Draco smiled at him but Quirrell stared, obviously wondering what these two young boys meant by this. "It's a long story. Maybe one day we can tell you it. But for now we still need to go to..._Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_ I think to get potions supplies. And I need a pet. Oh, and books," Quirrell nodded and led Harry and a much happier Draco off to the apothecary.

_Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_ was one place they didn't linger. This was by far the worst shop Harry had set foot in since arriving in Diagon Alley, perhaps even in his entire life. It was not only very creepy with slimy stuff on the floor, jars containing herbs, roots, and brightly-coloured powders along the walls, and bunches of feathers, fangs, and claws hanging from the ceiling but it also smelt absolutely horrible. It was like a combination of a whole lot of rotten food mixed with more rotten food. They got what they needed and got out, not wanting to spend any more time there then was necessary.

The next stop was _Flourish and Blott's_ to pick up the books that were required for their first year classes. When they stepped into the bookshop Harry was amazed. Never had he seen so many books, or such fascinating ones. Harry and Draco asked the young witch at the counter to gather their first year books and went looking for some books that they might like to buy for extra reading. By the end of their browsing session Harry had a number of books. _Quidditch Through the Ages _by Kennilworthy Whisp, _Hogwarts, A History_ by Garino, _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ by B.J. Taylor and _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_ by E. Limus were all among Harry's school textbooks as they left the bookshop. The last book was recommended by Professor Quirrell who told Harry that was where he found the anti-stealing enchantment and some other useful enchantments could be found in there as well. Draco had bought the same books as Harry except that he already had _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry used the last compartment of his pouch for the books. It was very funny watching the pouch's opening enlarge to fit the books.

All that was left was to get a pet. Harry had been looking forward to this because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't say no to this, as it was on the school list. It would make the both of them very angry indeed. That thought made Harry grin almost evilly as he entered _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. His smile only broadened when he saw what was in this shop.

There were beautiful owls everywhere. There seemed to be hundreds of different colours and even more different types of owls. But it wasn't long before Harry saw the owl he wanted. It was a beautiful snowy white owl and he was amazed at how graceful it looked sitting on a perch in a small cage. A salesman came over and asked him whether he wanted the bird. Harry nodded very quickly and eagerly before the man carried the cage to the front desk where Draco had an Eagle Owl and was rummaging for coins. Harry put a hand on Draco's arm.

"I've got this one Draco," Draco looked shocked. "It's the least I can do. Besides, what are friends for? Consider it a gift."

"Wow. Thanks Harry," Draco said, looking extremely happy. Harry wasn't sure whether that was because of the owl or because Harry had said he was his friend. He assumed the latter.

Harry paid for the two owls and both boys left, carrying the cages, having stored the owl treats they had purchased in their pouches. Draco named his owl "Aquila" which, he informed Harry, was Latin for Eagle. Apparently Draco had learnt Latin since he was five. Something to do with family tradition. Harry had laughed at that and pointed out that the name sound like 'a killer' and that it fit really well. Both young wizards laughed at that. Harry thought he even saw Quirrell's lips twitch slightly as well.

Harry had decided to name his owl "Hedwig". Harry had seen the name in a book he was browsing through at Flourish and Blott's and liked it.

"Well boys," Professor Quirrell began, "it is now 4 o'clock and we are done for the day. Mr Malfoy, you will be taking the Floo home I presume?" Draco nodded at Professor Quirrell with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry Draco. I'll see you in a month at Hogwarts. I know you are having problems with your father, but he's still your father. If anything happens we'll deal with it at Hogwarts. Besides," Harry said with a smile coming over his face, "you can send me letters by owl. I know I'll send some to you." Quirrell, much to Harry's surprise, interjected at that moment.

"Mr Malfoy, if I may. I don't know, nor will I pretend to know, about your conversation with Mr Potter over lunch but I can gather enough to understand that something about you has changed that your father most likely would not like. I know how Lucius can be. Don't attempt to anger him. If something is going to happen let it happen at Hogwarts where you can be protected. Professor Dumbledore puts the students' safety above anything else while they are at Hogwarts. The same cannot be said for when they are not there. Lay low and hope that nothing happens before September 1st." Professor Quirrell looked very serious when he said this, even more serious than normal. Draco simply nodded his assent.

"I know. I know. Everything both of you are saying is true. It'll just be hard, that's all. My parents are hard enough to live with at the best of times." There was a strange glint in Draco's grey eyes. "But I have options now. I don't have to follow my parents blindly anymore. Thank you for that Harry." Harry smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome Draco. But you think you have it tough, I have to go and live in a house for a month where magic is despised by the two adults and where I sleep in a _cupboard_. Luckily my cousin is coming around to see things differently to his parents and will be excited to see everything from today," Harry realised he was now rambling so he stopped. He also noticed the disgusted looks on the faces of Draco and the usually emotionless Quirrell. It was only then that he realised that he had mentioned the cupboard. "Um...yeah. I...uh, sleep in a cupboard. I have my whole life. And they have two currently unused rooms in the house. Told ya they didn't like me," Draco stared at Harry wide-eyed while Quirrell actually shook his head, showing the most emotion he had all day. "Draco, I want to thank you. You are the first real friend I've ever had in my life and I will always be grateful for that."

Harry put out his hand and Draco shook it firmly.

"See you Harry. Thank you Professor Quirrell. See you both September 1st," Harry nodded and Professor Quirrell looked on as Draco walked away.

"Professor. Before we go back to Privet Drive I need to ask a question. If I read through my text books and want to try anything, is it alright if I do? With my wand I mean," Harry asked Professor Quirrell in a wistful voice but the Defense teacher shook his head.

"Sorry, Mr Potter but it is against the law for any child under the age of seventeen to practice magic outside of school with only a few exceptions. So you will have to do with learning the theory behind the spells, the incantations and the movements necessary before you can actually do them in the safe environment of Hogwarts."

"And I need to know something else as well. Can you organise a meeting between the Headmaster and myself to discuss...my situation? If so, I would really like it if we could organise for Draco to attend, as well as any other friends I may make before then." Harry seriously doubted that he would, but he wanted to keep his options open.

"I can organise the meeting Mr Potter. Professor Dumbledore is a very fair man so I am sure Mr Malfoy and any others attending will be fine," Quirrell replied almost emotionlessly. "I will schedule it for the 2nd of September which will be a Monday and therefore a day of classes so the meeting will have to be after your last class." Harry nodded and Professor Quirrell gave Harry a rare smile and held out his arm. Harry smiled back and grasped Quirrell's elbow. He could see Diagon Alley twist and turn away in front of his eyes and the next thing he saw was the Dursleys' front door.

"This is where I leave you Mr Potter. I must get back to the school and report in with Professor Dumbledore. Don't worry about sending an owl to the school. I can inform the Headmaster that you are going to be attending. But there is one last thing," he said reaching into his jacket one last time and pulling out a small, red, rectangular piece of paper. "Your train ticket. I know the number is confusing and I would tell you how to find the platform but I like to have my fun, as surprising as that may seem. Just wait there and I am almost certain someone will help you. If they don't, just send Hedwig and someone will get you." He allowed another smile. "Good luck Mr Potter. I will see you September 1st."

At that, the first real wizard Harry had ever met vanished with a slight 'pop'. Harry knew what was ahead of him when he entered the door and braced himself. _Only one month_, he thought to himself, _only one month. 31 days to go_.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**I realise that a lot of my story is very positive. At least at this point. For my money though, until Harry actually meets Voldemort for the first time I think he should have a lot more fun than he did in canon. In canon it seemed like he was always slightly 'angsty' from the beginning, not that he didn't have reason to be. My Harry is going to be at least a bit more upbeat. I seem to be writing a Harry that's kind of like 'meh' about most things while other people are concerned for him. Obviously this will change eventually. He will be a teenager during a war that threatens his life after all.**

**To those of you re-reading, I changed a big portion of the conversation that Harry had with Draco at **_**Astonia's**_**. Upon reading the conversation again, I realised that I, at one point, had Draco sounding like a full-on Gryffindor and Harry like a full-on Slytherin. So I re-wrote quite a bit to fix that. And it was actually a good thing that I picked up on that because I was beginning to wonder if there was a point to re-writing.**

**Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. It was the holidays and I was away from the internet for too long. I'm back now, and I'm hoping to update more frequently.**

**My thanks go out to **_**Lightningblade49**_** for reviewing!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you let me know what you think!**

**Beletrium**


	6. Interlude 1

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

**_Interludes: Draco Malfoy, Quirinus Quirrell and Albus Dumbledore_**

* * *

**_Interlude: Draco Malfoy_**

The very moment Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace in his bedroom he looked around the dark, silent room and began to feel slight disgust towards what he saw. There were any number of items that his father had bought for him over the years, many of which were probably illegal dark objects Draco guessed. Before that day Draco didn't mind the idea of the dark, and possibly illegal, objects as his father had told him that he needed these objects for what he called 'the greater good'.

Draco finally understood what his father actually meant by 'the greater good'. He had once believed that it had meant purifying the magical world, purging Muggle-borns and creating a better life for all those who were worthy to live within it. Now, due in no small part to the one and only Harry Potter, he knew what his father really wanted. He wanted to _destroy_ the lives of all who he deemed worthless and not worthy of living in the magical world. Or more to the point, _his_ magical world. That thought sickened Draco more than anything had before.

Before that day, Draco had only ever heard Harry Potter's name spoken by his father in a contemptuous voice, as if he had hated him for some reason. Draco had always had his own opinions on the boy though. In truth, Harry Potter was something of an idol to him. He would never let his father know that of course, but he did think what he had done was pretty amazing. Now he knew more about this boy than he had ever known, more than anyone in the wizarding world had possibly ever known. Harry Potter was _not_ a pureblood. Harry Potter was _not_ twenty feet tall, despite what people would want to believe. Harry Potter did _not_ care about blood. Harry Potter's mother was Muggle-born. Harry Potter was friendly to him.

_Friendly_, Draco thought wistfully. _I have never met a person like him before. He treated me like an equal. Like I was a…friend_. All the other children his age that Draco had met all treated him as superior as and far better than them. Sure, it was all good fun to begin with, but Draco had soon realised that it was lonely to be treated that way. The price of power is loneliness, and Draco didn't think that he could handle that. He was sure that he would want to get to know Harry more. However, he still had the problem of his parents.

While his mother, Narcissa, may remain neutral and may even be happy for her son to have an actual friend, she would not defy her husband under _any_ circumstances. Draco's father, Lucius, would openly hate his son for his choice of friends. He may even go so far as to disown him from the family. This, Draco was sure of. And Narcissa would do nothing, for she had long ago learnt what her place was in the family. And it was not a place with power.

Lucius was, first and foremost, the sole ruler of the family. Whatever he said went. No exceptions. Narcissa did not want her husband upset, so she always agreed with him. Especially when he went on long rants about Harry Potter, The Dark Lord and his 'Old Buddies'. Draco could tell, however, that his mother did not agree with everything his father had said. But, somehow, Lucius never noticed. Power also seemed to blind people, Draco found.

Draco had always sensed that there was something bad about his father, but assumed that everyone was like Lucius. Of course, there had always been doubts in his mind. Now more so than ever because he knew that he would not stop being friends with Harry just because of some stupid resentment his father seemed to harbour towards him. He used to care what his parents thought. _But now I can see the truth_, Draco thought. _I no longer care what father has to say. I will have to pretend, at least for a while, but I think I can deceive him well enough to live with it_.

Draco lay on his enormous and extremely soft bed with what seemed like hundreds of thoughts going through his head. In just one day, one person had managed to change his entire view of the world. He knew that his life would become very difficult when he went to Hogwarts. Somewhere within himself however, he knew that he could stand up to his parents and looked forward to the day when he did so. He knew he wouldn't be alone like he had been for eleven years. He had a friend. Harry Potter. And with that thought, he rolled over so that his face was in his pillows and wept.

* * *

**_Interlude: Quirinus Quirrell_**

Quirinus Quirrell had to go through Hogsmeade to get to the castle and talk to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, about his trip to Diagon Alley with the 'Boy Who Lived', Harry Potter. Dumbledore had requested an immediate report on the day and the boy in general, something that did not entirely surprise Quirinus.

Going through the Hogwarts gates and heading to the castle, Quirinus let his mind wander to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. He wondered exactly what had been the crux of their conversation at lunch. He saw in Draco Malfoy's eyes a look he had not seen in the eyes of a Malfoy before. It seemed to Quirinus that it was a look of hope. Almost like he had woken up after a very long period of darkness and saw light for the first time in a very long time.

_Something Potter said to him really must have gotten to him_, Quirinus pondered. Then there was Harry Potter himself. He was not at all what Quirinus had expected. When he arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive he sensed the hostility and hatred in the air and saw it on the faces of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. When he performed slight Legilimency on the two of them, only enough to view emotions, he had to stop very quickly due to the amount of hatred there. Quirinus wondered more than once how Harry Potter had lived in that house for close to ten years.

At least their son was better. Harry, though, was very different in almost every way. He was so small that Quirinus actually wondered if he was, in fact, eleven. Harry also had a strangely haunted look on his face whenever he looked at his aunt and uncle which made Quirinus nervous. But it was when he performed Legilimency, once again only for emotions, on Harry that he saw a very unique mind. A world of emotions were there in that eleven year olds mind. Excitement. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. Happiness. Curiosity. Fear. It seemed like, over the course of the meeting, he somehow experienced each emotion possible. It was quite disturbing.

Quirinus did not have long to dwell on this as he reached the Gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's Office. He spoke the password, 'Mars Bar', and the Gargoyles parted and a spiral staircase was revealed leading to Albus Dumbledore's office.

When he reached the top of the stairs and opened the doors he saw the old man looking at him from his desk and motioned for him to sit down and he did so. Dumbledore listened to Quirinus intently, as if every word was precious. And perhaps it was.

* * *

**_Interlude: Albus Dumbledore_**

As the balding, black-haired man entered the office of Albus Dumbledore, Albus wondered what, precisely, the look on the man's face was. It was not very easily interpreted, even less so when you take into account that Quirinus Quirrell rarely showed emotions. Even Albus could not read him very well and he had had years of practise.

Albus waved a hand to a chair in front of his immaculate desk which was surrounded by many artefacts and objects the famous wizard had collected over his many years. The room was large and seemed to have a very large magical presence. It seemed as if all the portraits of the former Headmasters were asleep, but Albus knew better.

"So, Quirinus. How did it go?" Albus asked the unreadable man with genuine curiosity. After all, Albus was the one who left Harry to the Dursleys. For better or for worse. Quirinus' face, as always, did not betray anything. "Start from the beginning if you would. I feel as if I should know everything about this young man. It seems he is important to our world." Quirinus began by telling him about his meeting with Harry and the Dursleys.

"His aunt and uncle seemed afraid of what I was doing when I demonstrated magic. Actually, terrified might be a better word. The intriguing thing is not them, for I believe you said they would act in that manner did you not Headmaster?" Albus nodded, with not a hint of a twinkle in his eyes and Quirinus continued. "But there was more. I seemed to be able to actually feel the hatred coming from them. It was rather disturbing." Albus shook his head sadly, his fears becoming closer to being confirmed.

"It was actually their son, Dudley I believe his name was, that was most intriguing to me. He was genuinely interested. He was even the one to ask me to perform magic. Not Mr Potter, but his cousin whose parents were terrified at the mere sight of me. It was definitely intriguing to say the least."

Albus was taken aback by this, but he did not let it show. He had believed that Petunia's son would turn out like her and afraid of magic. _Perhaps it is him_, Albus thought. "That _is_ intriguing. Please continue Quirinus. I understand you left for Diagon Alley after that?"

"Yes, Albus, we did. I decided to side-along apparate him there, as using Arabella's fireplace would be too risky right now. She could be more useful to Mr Potter in the future as a Muggle." Albus nodded and listened intently as Quirinus described Harry's reactions to Diagon Alley and the trip into the Gringotts vault. He was slightly put out that Quirinus left him to get his own wand and went to 'recover'. Dumbledore was relieved when Quirinus informed him of the tracking spell.

"I do not know exactly what went on in _Ollivander's_ but I got the feeling that something big happened when Mr. Potter bought his wand because he didn't even tell me about getting it and it seemed to me that he was excited to gain the wand before he left." Albus noticed slight concern in the Defense Professor's voice but the moment he heard it, it slipped away.

"Ah, Quirinus, he was probably put out by Garrick. He can come on quite strong, as I;m sure you remember," Albus said smiling. Silently he made a mental note to go and talk to the eccentric wand maker.

"But the strangest thing isn't what I don't know about his wand, but rather what I don't know about what happened afterwards. I allowed him to go to lunch by himself and, when I found him, he was talking to someone intriguing, to say the least. Draco Malfoy." Albus merely raised his eyebrows in surprise and leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Draco Malfoy? That doesn't sound very good. Not if he is like his father," he replied, genuinely concerned.

"Actually Albus, quite the opposite. When I got to the restaurant they were having lunch at I noticed a sombre look on young Mr Malfoy's face and it seemed as if he had been crying." Albus leaned forward as that had definitely piqued his interest. "As you are aware, I am a Legilimens so I took a quick look into the young boy's mind, just to see if the look was sincere and the amazing thing was, it was completely sincere." Quirinus' voice was the most emotive Albus had ever heard. He was surprised. "He was not being deceptive in any way. Oh and, just so you know I did not look into either boys' memories at all. Just the surface."

Albus was reassured by this information but was reeling from the revelation about Draco Malfoy. _Could it be?_ He was not willing to jump to conclusions. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his desk.

"Do you have any idea what it was that they discussed?" he asked Quirinus quietly.

"I was not told directly by either of them, but from their conversations later I gathered that they discussed the wizarding world and Mr Malfoy told him about the…for lack of a better word…unpleasantness that his parents believe in. I believe that Mr Potter provided Mr Malfoy with sufficient evidence to show him that his parents' views on the world are warped and wrong," Quirinus told the Headmaster in a neutral voice, all emotion gone again. Albus was amazed at this information. _Already changing the world_, Dumbledore thought chuckling to himself. _And not starting small either. A Malfoy is not small at all_.

"And you have reason to believe that Draco is changing his thought processes?" Albus asked Quirinus who nodded.

"Yes. Mr Malfoy's parents were occupied today so Mr. Potter asked me if he could join us. I agreed and gained a lot more insight into Lucius' son. He seems genuine Albus. And it seems that Mr Potter trusts Mr Malfoy quite a bit, as he has asked for a meeting with you the day after they come to the school to discuss, well, Mr Potter and his 'situation' and he specifically asked for Mr Malfoy to be allowed to attend. And Mr Potter also mentioned that, should he meet anyone else, he would like it if they be allowed to attend as well," Quirrell said emotionless once again. The twinkle returned to Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

"Of course. I will allow this. At the end of the opening feast I ask that you inform Harry that he can see me after the first day's classes and that he can have anyone he likes attend." Albus' face lit up as he smiled and it almost seemed like his beard and silver hair twinkled with his eyes. "Unless there is anything else, you may leave."

"Actually, Albus, there is something else." Albus leaned forward slightly. "While at his relatives home I performed Legilimency on Mr Potter, to view emotions, and over the course of the whole meeting I saw a lot of different emotions. More than I have ever seen in someone of his age, or any age if I am honest, in such a short period of time. There was a mixture of positive and negative emotions though it was clear that the negative emotions won out, particularly when he focused on his aunt and uncle. I fear something may be terribly wrong." Albus turned slightly white at that last statement.

"Th-thank you Quirinus," Dumbledore stuttered slightly but caught himself. "It was good of you to bring that to my attention. You may leave now."

Quirrell nodded and headed out and down the stairs. When Quirrell left, Albus leaned back in his impressive, ornate chair and frowned. _Did I do wrong by Harry by sending him there? _Albus silently wondered._ Was I too trusting? I hope what Quirinus observed was not as bad as he made it seem_.

After a while Albus moved on to thinking about other things. Perhaps, more important things.

_I am certain of one. The Boy Who Lived. I have guessed at another. The Possible Second. I now have two more hunches. Draco Malfoy_, Albus thought, _could he be The Unfortunate Son?_

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**Just so you know, I have a few other Interludes set for this story. I think they are helpful to further the story and to get certain aspects of characters out there. I am not a huge fan of fanfics that switch between points of view so this is my way of getting information and insight from other characters. If you want to know, my next Interlude will be for Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I will not tell you when it will be but I will say that it was fun to write.**

**Oh, and by the way, Interludes will pretty much always be short as I normally only have a few bits of information to put out there.**

**For people re-reading, there were only minor changes here.**

**Thanks for reviewing again ****_Lightningblade49_****! I love hearing from my readers.**

**This is the second chapter today. I'm not sure if I'll get another up today or if I'll wait until tomorrow.**

**Until then, take care and spike your hair,**

**Beletrium**


	7. Chapter 5: The Final Days

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The Final Days_**

_Only one month_, Harry thought to himself. _Only one month. Thirty-one days to go_. Harry looked at the plain door at the front of Number 4 Privet Drive and had very mixed feelings. On one hand there was Dudley who had, only recently, become something of a friend to Harry and he knew that he could live with Dudley at least. On the other hand there was Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who had always treated Harry as nothing more than a slave. They truly believed that he was the scum of the earth and that he was good for nothing at all, though they still made him do everything they could think of. Hypocritical really. After a few minutes of thinking Harry came to the conclusion that one more month with them was bearable in comparison to his past ten years.

Harry didn't even bother knocking before entering the house. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Uncle Vernon sitting in his reclining chair watching a news program on television. Harry could see no one else, in that room at least, and the house was surprisingly quiet.

Uncle Vernon spun his head around quickly at the sound of the door opening and quickly spun it back again, but not before Harry noticed a shocked look when he saw the white owl in a cage.

"Oh. It's _you_," he said spitefully. "Dudley told me to tell you he is upstairs in his room. Still don't know why he wants to associate with _your type_..." Uncle Vernon trailed off mumbling something about 'freaks'. _Maybe it's because he isn't a prejudiced moron_, Harry thought knowing better than to say that aloud.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon," Harry told his Uncle completely unemotionally. Uncle Vernon simply grunted and continued to watch the television as Harry went up the stairs carrying only his magically altered pouch and Hedwig in her cage. _This should be fun_, he thought with a smirk on his face as a plan formed in his mind.

When Harry reached Dudley's room he politely knocked on the closed door, even though Dudley had told him that he didn't have to. "Come in," Harry heard Dudley say over the loud noise that was most likely emanating from Dudley's television set. When Harry entered the room he saw Dudley sitting on his bed watching cartoons on his television. Dudley looked up at him. "Harry!"

To Harry's surprise Dudley turned the television off instantly and stood up off the bed. The excited look that was on Dudley's face faded away quickly and Harry had to try very hard to suppress a smile.

"Where's all of the stuff you got?" Dudley asked sounding very disappointed. Harry noticed that Dudley's eyes had locked onto the white owl.

"Oh, it's right here Dudley," Harry replied pointing towards himself. Dudley looked perplexed at this reply.

"Is it all invisible or something?" Dudley asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well, no," Harry replied with a smile breaking out. "It's just…hidden."

"Hidden?" Dudley asked a little confused, though more intrigued.

"Yeah. In here," Harry said passing Dudley his pouch and Harry watched as Dudley's face still looked perplexed while he tried to weigh the pouch in his hands.

"In…there? How can it all fit in there?" Dudley asked, turning the pouch around in his hands.

"Well, I know you've seen 'Mary Poppins'," Harry started and Dudley nodded wondering what 'Mary Poppins' had to do with anything. Dudley silently passed the pouch back to Harry. "I assume you remember the bag she had that held all of her stuff in it?" A look of sudden realisation crossed Dudley's face and he broke out in a smile.

"So you're telling me that the pouch you have in your hand is like the bag Mary Poppins had in that movie?" Harry nodded and Dudley's eyes lit up. "Wow! Cool!" Harry was very pleased with that reaction.

"What do you want to see first?" Harry asked and Dudley immediately started listing things off, making Harry have to slow him down in order to actually show him anything.

After close to three hours with Harry showing Dudley everything he bought they headed down to the dining room for dinner. Dudley told Harry that his parents would probably want to see proof that he actually went to Diagon Alley and Harry would have to prove that he didn't lie to them, despite their hatred of what Uncle Vernon had called '_your lot_'. So in preparation for this Harry carried the pouch down with him to dinner. Both he and Dudley wanted to see the looks on their faces when they found out what was inside the magically altered pouch.

When they got down to dinner Harry's food was already on the table and he noticed that he had a lot less than everyone else. This was not unusual. Dudley seemed to notice this so he gave Harry some of his food when his parents weren't looking. The pouch was on the ground at Harry's feet unseen by either Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. It wasn't until Uncle Vernon finished eating that the conversation turned to Harry's day, much to the annoyance of both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"So…boy. You had a little...excursion today," Uncle Vernon said not bothering to hide the hatred in his voice. Dudley and Harry exchanged brief smiles.

"Yes I did, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied in a pleasant tone, a smile crossing his lips.

"Don't take that tone with me _boy!_" Vernon said with the hatred even more pronounced and his face beginning to turn the usual purple. "Now, your Aunt Petunia and I are not fully convinced that you did what you said you would today with…that man. So we require some form of...proof." Harry smiled and reached down for the pouch, picked it up and put it in front of him on the table.

"Your proof is right there," Harry said happily. Uncle Vernon scowled at him, his face turning a deeper shade of purple as he failed to see what the pouch actually was.

"That _thing_ is proof?" He said raising his voice a lot. "That looks like it could have come from _our_ world. I don't see how that is at all proof! Stop being such a damn fool!"

Harry looked at Dudley who was grinning at him and then looked at Aunt Petunia who only looked perplexed more than anything else. Apparently she had not witnessed such a thing before. Harry turned back to Uncle Vernon, smiled and said, "Oh. So that isn't proof enough? Oh. Okay then," It was very hard for him not to laugh at this. This was the most fun he had ever had at Number 4 Privet Drive. "Well, Uncle Vernon, allow me to give you proof then."

With that he opened the pouch and reached in as far as he could, leaving it looking like he was half in the pouch. The pouch had adjusted itself to fit Harry's upper body as he leant in. Aunt Petunia screamed, Dudley broke out in laughter and Uncle Vernon looked angrier than ever, yet somehow subdued. Harry took a while before he took anything out, partly because he wanted to prolong his aunt and uncle's agony and partly because he didn't know what to take out. In the end he decided on his wand because it was definite proof that he had been to Diagon Alley.

When he pulled out his eleven inch, Holly and Phoenix feather wand Aunt Petunia gasped and grabbed on to Uncle Vernon's arm. Dudley was still laughing as Harry finally looked at his aunt and uncle.

"Proof enough for you then? Or do you want to see more? I can show you my books, my robes or my cauldron. Oh! I have parts of a frog as well. Or I could go up to Dudley's room and retrieve my owl as more proof if you want," Harry told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon with a lot of humour in his voice as he knew that Uncle Vernon had already seen Hedwig. He also made sure to wave the wand around a bit as he both looked horrified and frightened. "I hope I don't have to use this thing to prove things to you. Especially since I have no idea what I'm doing."

"FINE!" Uncle Vernon roared, making Harry flinch a little. "That is proof enough now put_ that_ away!" Harry felt very satisfied with that reaction. _No need to tell them I can't use it now is there?_ He thought with a smile. Of course he'd already told Dudley but they both agreed that it would be fun to watch his parents squirm. Harry put his wand away in the pouch and looked up at a very purple Uncle Vernon and a very worried Aunt Petunia. Surprisingly it was Aunt Petunia who talked first, breaking the sudden silence.

"Now that we have got that cleared up," she said with her voice shaking as if she had almost died. "Our Dudders has talked to us today and has said that he is willing to give up his second bedroom so you can have it. We don't like it much but we want to make our Duddikins happy." Uncle Vernon looked, if it was possible, even angrier.

"One _toe_ out of line boy," he began quietly, "and you will be back in that cupboard before you know it. And just so you know," at this he left his chair and got right into Harry's face, so close Harry could feel the disgusting heat of his breath, "you will keep that disgusting bird of yours quiet or we will lock it in its blasted cage. Do you understand me?" Harry nodded happily and looked at Dudley and gave him an appreciative smile.

Sensing the end of the discussion Dudley spoke, "Come on Harry. We'll get your stuff from the cupboard and move it all to your bedroom." It all only took one trip and Harry was soon settled in to his new room. The whole time Dudley had a guilty look on his face. Harry didn't say anything about it, however. Nor did Dudley.

He and Dudley sat up until almost midnight in Harry's room reading some of the new books Harry had purchased at Diagon Alley. Harry was reading _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and Dudley was reading _A History of Magic_ and every now and then each boy would show the other something in the books they were reading, amazed that all of it was real and true and not some fantasy created my someone. It was all so surreal, and yet strangely comforting.

When they both decided it was time to sleep Harry simply lay on his new bed looking at the roof and thought about everything that had happened that day. He had witnessed magic. It was still so strange to him. Despite everything he had seen and everything he had been told or had read he still felt as though this was all some kind of cruel joke concocted by someone or other and thought that he would wake in the morning and find out he was in his cupboard and that the magical world didn't exist. After thinking about this for what seemed hours, his mind drifted to Draco Malfoy, his new, and in truth his first, friend.

Harry wondered about why Draco had the beliefs about 'blood purity' and the Hogwarts Houses. It was obvious that Draco's parents were the ones who taught him all of these things but why? _Why do they believe it?_ Harry wondered.

Harry had apparently changed Draco's mindset that day and it seemed to cause Draco a lot of stress, yet he seemed to look a lot happier after Harry talked to him. Harry was glad he could help Draco and glad he wouldn't be alone when he got to Hogwarts. And Harry was also glad that he had made a friend who had grown up in the wizarding world and would be able to educate him a lot quicker. Despite the excitement about the new world that he was now a part of, Harry did wonder how he would learn everything.

When Harry drifted off to sleep he dreamt of the old man, the motorbike, the green flash, the scream and the laughter again and awoke, sweating and with his scar prickling. He groaned as he put his glasses on. The first thing he noticed in the room was that there was light. Sunlight. He looked around and his heart began to pound as he realised it wasn't all a dream. The final test, however, was the pouch.

He reached in and felt around before pulling out his wand out and staring at it for a minute. _It wasn't a dream_, he thought cheerfully as he dressed and grabbed a nearby piece of paper as he didn't want to use any parchment yet, and wrote a letter to Draco. He wasn't really sure what compelled him to do so as soon as he woke up, but it felt right, so he did it. He made sure that Hedwig would deliver it to him directly and when Draco's parents weren't nearby. Harry didn't know what all owls were like in the magical world, but he did think that Hedwig may have been particularly smart.

The month passed by rather quickly and, yet, it was easily the best month of Harry's life. Not that that was really saying much, but Harry genuinely enjoyed himself. He had his own room. Dudley was treating him as a friend. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were scared of him, so he made sure to carry his pouch everywhere he went. It was really the best time Harry had spent at Number 4 Privet Drive.

He and Dudley spent almost all day every day together doing various things. Occasionally, one of Dudley's "friends" would show up at Number 4 and Dudley would concoct some sort of lie to placate them for a while at least. Because they were all genuinely stupid, it wasn't tough for Dudley's lies to work on them. Harry and Dudley even planned some of them in advance, which was fun.

Dudley also actually went with Harry to a nearby park. He did this mainly to get away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and they didn't really do all that much while they were there, but Harry enjoyed himself nonetheless. But the main thing they did was continually look over Harry's wizarding stuff. Mostly the books, which were thick and full of interesting things, so they kept both Harry and Dudley interested.

When it came to August 30th, two days before Harry had to leave for Hogwarts, he figured it would be best to talk to Uncle Vernon about getting to King's Cross Station and to the train that would carry him away to his new life. _That is one conversation that will not go well_, Harry thought. _At least I have Dudley to back me up_.

Harry, in truth, had not thought of how he would bring the subject up with Uncle Vernon. It was a touchy subject. He was only allowed to talk about anything magic related in a very vague way or Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia for that matter, would blow up at him. If not for Dudley, Harry would have been grounded or, worse, beaten dozens of times over the last month.

Harry figured the best way to talk to Uncle Vernon would be to not mention magic in any way, shape or form. He also agreed ahead of time not to show Uncle Vernon the ticket at all. If Uncle Vernon saw that his train left from a 'Platform 9 and ¾' he would probably go on a massive rant and Harry would probably not end up going to King's Cross at all.

Unfortunately, the 30th of August was not a good day to be Vernon Dursley. He was exceptionally angry on that day for reasons that Harry gathered were based around his job and something to do with the government. There was no good time to talk to him about King's Cross. So after dinner he waited until Uncle Vernon sat in his recliner but made sure to talk to him during an advertisement, so as to not anger the large man any further.

"Uh...Uncle Vernon, I need to talk to you about something," Harry told his Uncle nervously. Uncle Vernon turned his head lightning quickly and Harry could see that his face was already going purple.

"How dare you interrupt me!" Uncle Vernon almost screamed. "I was watching that." He pointed a fat sausage-like finger towards an advertisement about fabric softener.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, but I really need to know if there is any way you could get me to King's Cross station on the 1st. I...I leave there for school on that day," Harry was careful not to use the word Hogwarts at any point. Uncle Vernon's face simply got purpler, yet he started to smile.

"You can't get there on your own huh?" He asked Harry with a sneer. "What makes you think that I would even _consider_ driving you into London? Huh?"

"Well, Uncle Vernon, I would think you would because if you didn't I would be stuck here for the rest of the year and a lot of next year as well. I thought the whole point of you telling me about...my heritage...was so that you could get rid of me. And not taking me where I need to go to be able to leave seems like a rather strange way of getting rid of me," Harry replied coolly not missing a beat. He had expected this reaction so he practiced his reply. As he saw Uncle Vernon's face contort with rage he knew it had worked like a charm.

"DON'T GIVE ME CHEEK BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared causing Aunt Petunia to drop something in the kitchen. "Alright! I'll take you to ruddy King's Cross Station you ungrateful ingrate!" At this, Harry could sense a rant coming so he expressed his thanks quickly and left to Dudley's room where Dudley had been listening intently and was laughing when Harry entered.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Dudley finally said and Harry then broke out in laughter as well.

The following day passed quickly and Harry went to bed on the 31st of August with a million thoughts going through his head. _I'm leaving_, Harry thought amazed that it was actually happening, _After 10 years I am finally leaving this place_, Harry thought gleefully. Harry was immensely happy but also immensely nervous as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke and slipped on his glasses. It took him a few minutes but he could feel his heart begin to race as he realised what day it was. September 1st. Harry would have packed had he not been packed for the trip for almost a week. His massive trunk was filled to the brim with clothes and he made sure that all of his other items were safely in his pouch. Harry still marvelled at the pouch. It could fit almost anything. In all of the books he had, he could not find anything that could do what this pouch did. It could fit a cauldron which was at least double its own size and even then there was still a massive amount of room left. When Harry saw the pouch take the cauldron he likened it to the way a snake's jaw works. It simply enlarged its opening and the cauldron fit easily. He tried with his trunk but to no avail. The trunk was simply too large.

He triple checked everything before taking all of his things downstairs at about seven o'clock, four hours before he had to be on the train. He was extremely excited to say the very least. It took a while after breakfast for Uncle Vernon to get ready to leave with him for King's Cross, and even longer because Dudley insisted that he go with them. Harry was very grateful for his cousin at that point. A car trip with Uncle Vernon was always painful, so he was happy to have someone with him to make it less so. When Harry's trunk was loaded in the boot of Uncle Vernon's new car and Harry had made sure his pouch was with him and had everything in it, Harry and Dudley got in the backseat and Hedwig sat in her cage next to them.

Harry had used Hedwig quite a bit over the month prior to talk to Draco. Draco never really gave him too much information about what was going on with his parents but he did tell him some more about the wizarding world. Reading between the lines though, Harry could tell that his friend was as excited as he was to be going to Hogwarts.

Hedwig never ceased to amaze him. She only needed to know who to send the letter to and it got there. She even occasionally brought Harry a few mice she had hunted and nipped at his ears. Harry thought that was because she liked him, though he couldn't really tell. He hoped that was the case otherwise he just had dead mice, and there wasn't much he could do with them.

Not too much was said in the car trip to King's Cross and what _was_ said was between Harry and Dudley who talked about Muggle things because 'magic talk' would annoy Uncle Vernon. When they finally arrived at the train station Harry looked at his train ticket.

"What platform do you need boy?" Uncle Vernon asked gruffly. Harry and Dudley exchanged knowing smiles.

"Platform 10 Uncle Vernon," Harry said only half lying. "When I get there you can leave. But I will want to talk to Dudley before you do and you may not want to be there when we talk." Uncle Vernon grunted, his face turning a light shade of purple. When they reached Platform 10 Uncle Vernon pushed the trolley to Harry and said simply. "There." Harry was amazed he would even say that. Uncle Vernon turned and walked away towards Platform 7 so Harry turned to talk to Dudley. He was about to say something but Dudley beat him to it.

"Harry, I know we've really only known each other well for a short time but I want you to know I'll miss you. I want you to promise one thing though," Dudley said quickly, obviously not wanting to prolong the goodbye.

"What's that Dudley?" Harry asked truly wondering.

"I want you to send me letters with Hedwig at least once a week. I'm not boarding at Smeltings so it will be easy to get on to me and won't be weird for everyone else. And I want them to be as descriptive as possible. Chances are, I'll never experience it all myself so I'll settle for you telling me," Dudley replied with a tinge of sadness to his voice. Longing even. Harry couldn't be sure which it was.

"I will. You can count on it. Might be best if you kept it from your parents though," Harry said with a grin. "Anyway, you need to leave. You know I only have about fifteen minutes to work out this Platform thing," Harry held out his hand.

Dudley, however, ignored the outstretched hand and hugged Harry, much to Harry's shock. It was brief but Harry could never remember being hugged by anyone before then. It was strange but it still left Harry feeling that his cousin was truly that. A cousin. And a friend. Dudley grinned at him before nodding and leaving and Harry turned and stared at the wall that said 'Platform 10' and then looked at the one that said 'Platform 9'. What was he meant to do? _Crazy Professor doesn't give me any clue..._ Harry's angry thoughts trailed off after a while.

He stood looking between the two for at least 5 minutes before he heard someone, a woman, say, "Packed with Muggles of course," and that was all he needed to hear. They would know how to get to the train. He turned towards where the voice had come from and was surprised to see six people, all red-heads walking at a brisk pace towards, seemingly Platform 10. They all stopped and Harry was able to see them all. Four of them had trolleys which had large, very old trunks on them. The eldest had curly red hair and wore gold-rimmed glasses. He also had a badge of some kind pinned to his chest. Harry had guessed that the next two he saw were twins because it seemed that he was seeing double, with the exception of their clothes. They, too, had red hair but had a much less serious feel about them.

The fourth was a boy who seemed to be Harry's age with, again, red hair and also freckles. He was much taller than Harry but was still clearly the same age. He stayed close by a woman who Harry had guessed was his mother. That woman exuded the feel of what a mother should be. Everything from the look on her face to the way she carried herself screamed that she was a mother. She looked to be in her early forties and was a rather plump woman. There was another person with her who seemed to be clinging to her mothers' clothes and looked to have been crying a little bit. She had long red hair and looked younger than Harry, perhaps only a year or two.

"Mum," the young girl whined, "why can't I go?"

"Because you are only ten, Ginny, and you have to be eleven to go. Besides, I wouldn't let you until then. You _are_ my last you know," the young girl's mother said quietly but sternly to her daughter.

"But I..." That was all the young red-head called Ginny could say before crying. The eldest boy went to her and gave her a hug. He whispered something in her ear which made the little girl giggle. That was the last of the crying for the moment. But what happened next was the most shocking thing Harry had ever seen in his life.

The eldest boy ran straight at the wall. Harry had to stifle a small scream when he saw the boy go straight through unhurt. He could do nothing except look at the wall in awe.

"Okay Fred, you go next," the mother said to one of the twins. The twins suddenly stepped forward together with broad smiles on their faces. Their mother's face turned very stern. "Fine then, George you go." Both boys stepped forward again, grinning even wider.

"Honestly mother, it has been thirteen years and you _still_ can't remember our names?" One of the twins asked with fake incredulousness.

"It's obvious who we are," the other said.

"Yeah!" the first one said.

"I'm Fred," both boys said in unison smiling very broad smiles. Their mother then whacked both of them over the head with her hand.

"Just get a move on you two," she said coldly yet fondly. It was not long after that, that the twins disappeared as well. Harry was still gobsmacked at that seemingly impossible feat. He turned to the mother who had yet to see him with his mouth open.

"Okay Ronald, you next. You know what..." the woman trailed off as she looked toward Harry who still wore a look of surprise on his face. "And who might you be, dear?" The woman asked in a very nice, motherly tone, something Harry had never heard from his Aunt Petunia other than towards Dudley.

Without even giving thought to what their reaction would be he replied, "Harry. Harry Potter."

The woman and her son, Ronald, gasped and little Ginny gave a loud squeak and hid behind her mother._ Why would she do that?_ Harry wondered to himself. And then it occurred to him. He was famous in their world.

"Oh...well...Hello there Harry. Uh...why aren't you on the platform, dear?" The woman asked nervously. Harry was glad that she didn't seem to care much about his supposed fame.

"I don't know how actually. The Professor who gave me my ticket thought it best not to tell me how to get to the platform. Not sure why though," Harry said trying to sound casual. He walked towards the woman and extended his hand. "You obviously know me but I don't know you though."

She avoided his hand and pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug. When she let go of him, Harry noticed there were a few tears in her eyes when she said, "My name is Molly Weasley. This young man here is my son Ron. He will be starting at Hogwarts with you," Mrs Weasley said with a mixture of glee and pride. The young boy nodded and extended his hand which Harry quickly shook.

"Nice to meet you Ron," he said to the young red-head.

"Same t-to you," Ron replied shakily. Harry then turned to the young girl. Harry found he was not much taller than her despite being older.

"I couldn't help but overhear your name, Ginny," he said to the little girl whose cheeks had turned bright red. "When do you start?"

Ginny spoke in little more than a whisper. "Next year," she said simply still clinging to her mother.

"Well I guess I'll see you then," Harry said giving the young girl a smile. Ginny blushed an even deeper red than she had before and clung to her mother even tighter. At that moment Mrs Weasley got a worried look on her face.

"Only 5 minutes. Ron, you go through while I explain to Harry," Ron nodded quickly and ran at the wall, disappearing just as the first three had. "You need to run at the wall, which is somewhat of a barrier. Make sure you don't worry too much or you will crash. Take it at a run if you are nervous, dear."

Harry nodded and turned to the barrier. _This has got to be the weirdest idea ever_. Harry didn't give himself much more time to think and ran at the barrier. When he reached the wall, he closed his eyes tightly subconsciously preparing to crash. But the crash never occurred. He opened his eyes to see a bustling train platform and a large scarlet-red train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on it. Harry felt like he did at Diagon Alley, like he finally found his place in the world. It was a strange but welcome sensation.

It did not take him long to realise that he needed to hurry onto the train and into a compartment. He handed Hedwig to someone who took her to the back with the rest of the owls. He found an empty compartment and packed his trunk above his head, after a lot of trouble, but kept his pouch with him. He looked out the window and saw Mrs Weasley and Ginny hurrying Ron to get on the train. Harry couldn't help but smile at the worried and anxious looks on Mrs Weasley's and Ginny's faces. They found where he was and waved good-bye to him as he waved back. He could see Ginny's face turn a deep red again as the train pulled away.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**So, there it is. Harry is now on his way to Hogwarts. I think that this chapter was more filler than anything else but the Weasleys were still introduced and that, in itself, has probably made the chapter worthwhile.**

**While we are on the subject of introducing characters I want to let you know that I will be trying to incorporate every canon character in my series in some way. Yes, even Gilderoy Lockhart. He is truly my most hated character but he will play a rather big part later on. And by the way, I won't be doing random killings for the hell of it like a lot of people. *cough* Dolores Umbridge *cough*. All my deaths will have some sort of purpose. I never liked the fact that J.K. Rowling killed Colin Creevey off in the last book for seemingly no reason at all. That really annoyed me.**

**I added in a few extra paragraphs here that help flesh out Harry and Dudley's relationship a bit more, which I felt needed a bit of work. Other than that, there are only a few minor changes.**

**I would like to thank _geetac_ for reviewing! You're amazing! I'd really like to hear from anyone who has an opinion!**

**Have a nice day!**

**Beletrium**


	8. Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express_**

As he watched the train station slowly move away from him, Harry suddenly realised that he was alone in the compartment. That realisation led to wondering exactly where Draco was. If Harry was being truthful to himself he wanted to see his friend again. _But he probably has to keep up appearances I suppose_, Harry thought somewhat bitterly. As if on cue the compartment door slid open and Harry looked up to see a blonde-haired, pale looking boy smiling a friendly smile at him.

"Draco! I wasn't really expecting you to come and sit with me," Harry said, failing to keep the surprise out of his voice. Draco looked perplexed.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean it won't help much after tonight if...no, _when_ I don't get sorted into Slytherin, which I am almost certain I won't now. I may as well enjoy the train ride," Draco said happily but his grey eyes betrayed him. They showed sadness and worry when Harry looked into them.

"Everything'll be fine Draco. Wait and see," Harry told his friend with a smile.

Draco loaded his stuff above his head and Harry noticed that he had his pouch on him as well. The two started talking to each other, mostly about Quidditch, a wizarding sport played on broomsticks that both boys were interested in even though Harry had never really seen it in action. Harry had read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and understood everything about main aspects the sport and found that he really enjoyed talking about it with Draco. It was about 5 minutes in to the ride when the compartment door slid open again and Harry recognised the red-haired boy instantly.

"Hey Ron," Harry said cheerfully. He then noticed his trunk that he was pulling behind him. "Need a place to sit do you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah I do actually. Everywhere else is either full or wouldn't take me," he replied with a small, shy smile. He packed his trunk above his head and sat next to Harry. It was then that Harry looked to Draco who seemed to be glaring at Ron.

"Oh, yeah. Ron this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Ron Weasley," Harry said pleasantly hoping the glares from Draco would subside but he only succeeded in making Ron glare as well.

"I know who he is," both boys growled in unison. Harry looked slightly confused.

"You two know each other? Do you not like each other or something?" The two shook their heads. "Why?" Harry asked exasperatedly. Both Draco and Ron looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Once again they spoke in unison.

"He's a Weasley," Draco replied.

"He's a Malfoy," Ron replied.

_Oh boy_, Harry thought. "And?" Harry began and then quickly realised what this was about. "Draco, didn't we talk about stuff like this in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked Draco in a harsh voice, which he felt bad about using.

"No, Harry we didn't. There we talked about Muggles and Muggle-borns. Weasley here is neither," Draco replied angrily. Harry knew the anger was not directed at him but at Ron.

"No, I'm not!" Ron shouted. "I'm a bloody pureblood!"

"That doesn't matter when you're whole family is made up of Muggle-lovers!" Draco replied just as loud, clearly not really thinking.

"Well at least my father isn't evil like yours is Malfoy," Ron spat back in an angry tone.

"No, but from what father tells me, your father is..." Draco cut out and looked embarrassed.

"What Malfoy? What is he? Say it! I dare you!" Ron yelled and Draco looked more embarrassed.

"Ron," Harry said quietly but firmly. "I need to talk to Draco for a minute. Do you mind leaving the compartment for a little while? I'll tell you when you can come back in. Leave your stuff."

Ron nodded quickly, and slightly angrily, and stood up. When he left the compartment he slammed the door shut almost shattering the glass. Harry turned to Draco and started to say something but Draco talked first.

"Harry...I..." Draco started before Harry cut in.

"Don't worry. You know what happened just now. Look, I don't think you should expect yourself to change so quickly. I didn't really expect a blow up on the train but it's happened," Draco hung his head a little bit.

"I'll leave if you want me to," He said sadly. Harry looked shocked.

"Why would I want that? I want you here," Draco looked at Harry appreciatively. "But, I also want Ron here as well. His family helped me on to the platform and I like him okay?" Draco nodded so Harry continued. "What I think you should do is apologise. If there are any problems, I will talk to Ron myself. I also think we should tell him what happened in Diagon Alley so that he feels he can trust you more. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine by me Harry. You know, I really didn't want to leave. Thank you," Draco said to Harry sounding very sincere. Harry got to his feet and pulled the compartment door open and looked at a still angry Ron.

"You can come back in. I've talked to Draco and he has something he wants to say to you," Harry said with a smile on his face. Ron looked taken aback but entered the compartment quickly. Harry sat opposite Draco and next to Ron. "Go on mate." Draco nodded and looked at Ron.

"I apologise for my outburst a moment ago. I have been...working on myself since meeting Harry in Diagon Alley and he pointed a few things out to me." As Ron heard Draco tell the rest of story his eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"So you're telling me," he said sounding very surprised and skeptical, "that you had a talk with Harry Potter, of all people, in Diagon Alley and he changed your mind about some things? Bloody hell. I find it hard to believe yet, somehow, it is a crazy enough story to be true." Draco smiled weakly.

"Well it is very much true. So do you accept my apology?" Draco asked Ron.

"Yeah. I guess so. And by the way, I guess I should apologise too. I was out of line as well. Probably should have known Harry Potter would choose right." At that he laughed, as did Draco, but Harry remained silent wondering why it was funny.

"Well, I have no idea why that is funny but I assume you know my...story then Ron?" Ron nodded and opened his mouth to talk but Harry put his hand up to stop him. "Please don't. You may know my story but I don't and I would rather hear it from someone who can tell me everything. I have already talked to Draco about this so I would like it if you could keep the story to yourself until after I hear it," Ron looked confused but nodded anyway. "Oh and Draco, I asked Professor Quirrell whether he could organise a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow after class for him to tell me my story. I also asked him to get Professor Dumbledore to allow you to come as well. And anyone else," he added looking at Ron with an encouraging smile.

"I would be glad to be there Harry," Draco told his friend.

"I've never met Dumbledore before. You two are lucky. He is supposed to be really cool. Crazy but cool," Ron said with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"Ron, you can come too if you like. I don't think I'd mind. Besides, we are in the same year and I have a feeling that my story is not exactly a fun one, so I would rather have as many people with me as I can." Ron beamed at the invitation.

"I'd love to come! Thanks Harry!" Ron was ecstatic. The conversation then moved on to happier topics. Harry couldn't help but notice that, no matter how long they were talking, Draco and Ron still seemed extremely stiff towards each other.

After a while of talking about Quidditch, which Ron was very into they heard a squeaking coming from the hallway and a shout from, what sounded like, an old lady. "Anything from the trolley?"

Harry and Draco exchanged smiles but Ron looked at his shoes, a look which went unnoticed by the other occupants of the compartment. When the trolley reached their compartment the lady opened the door. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Harry and Draco stood up instantly and began digging around in their pouches for money.

"No thanks," Ron said sadly pulling out what looked like a ball of goo. "I've got a sandwich." Harry felt a pang of sadness as he realised that Ron couldn't afford any sweets.

"I'll take some of everything," he said to the little old lady handing her a handful of galleons.

"So will I," Draco said.

Within minutes the seats of the compartment was laden with sweets. Ron looked at them all wistfully and looked completely disappointed. Harry looked at him and smiled, his emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Ron, how about you have some of mine. That sandwich doesn't look very appetizing," Harry said looking at Ron as his face lit up.

"Are you sure? I can't...exactly...pay you back for it," Ron said quietly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I don't expect you to. Consider it a gift from a friend. I have too much as it is," Harry said with a smile.

"I don't know..." Ron said indecisively. And to both Harry and Ron's surprise Draco spoke.

"Come on, Weasley, he's offering this to you not because you can't afford it but because you are his friend. If you didn't take it, it would be like a slap to Harry's face," he said much to the shock of both Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Ron and smiled trying to show him that he agreed with Draco.

"Well..." Ron began with a grin, "Wouldn't want to slap Harry Potter in the face now would I? Never live it down," This time all three laughed. Ron then picked up a cage from around his feet that Harry hadn't noticed before and opened it and pulled out a rat. "This is Scabbers by the way. He's kinda pathetic but he was really all I could bring. Used to belong to my older brother Percy. He's a prefect for Gryffindor this year."

He held the rat tightly and fed it a bean from a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Harry looked at the box curiously, wondering what they meant by 'Every Flavour'. Surely they couldn't really mean that. _But then again, there were a lot of things you thought couldn't be done before_, Harry thought with a smile. Ron noticed that he was holding a box.

"Careful there Harry. You were brought up by Muggles so I know you don't know what they are. They really are 'Every Flavour' and you have to be careful because there aren't just good flavours," Ron said and Draco nodded his agreement, his face scrunching up slightly.

"Yeah, I don't think I have eaten any since the time I got a blood-flavoured one," Draco shuddered at the memory. "If I wanted to taste blood I'd be a vampire," He said laughing.

Harry felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach before he asked the next question, "Vampires aren't _actually_ real are they?"

Draco shuddered and nodded not saying a word. Neither did Ron. Harry shook his head In amazement. _First dragons, now vampires? What's next? Werewolves?_

Harry, Draco and Ron ate and talked for fifteen minutes about various things to do with both wizarding and Muggle worlds, with Harry providing the stories about the Muggle world of course. There were still a lot of sweets left when the compartment door flew open to reveal a girl. She had bushy brown hair, her two front teeth were larger than the rest and she was shorter than Harry. She didn't waste time getting to the point.

"Have any of you seen a toad by any chance? I have been sitting with a boy, Neville Longbottom, who has lost his and I am currently in the process helping him find it," the girl said rather pompously, which made both Draco and Ron grimace.

"No," growled both Ron and Draco in unison causing the girl to have a slightly shocked on her face. Harry on the other hand was very disappointed with his two friends. Frowning at the two of them he stood up and walked to the door, which wasn't very far.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen a toad anywhere. I can help you look if you'd like. I'm sure with someone else helping it won't take as long," Harry said pleasantly, his eyes sparkling.

"That would be great. Thank you so much. What's your name?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Oh...uh...Harry Potter," Harry replied preparing for the worst.

"Well, hello there, Harry. My name is Hermione Granger. Thank you for your help," Hermione said sweetly. Harry was slightly surprised she didn't know who he was. Or perhaps she was just being polite. Either way, Harry was quite pleased.

"Wait outside and I will just grab one or two things," Harry said as he closed the door and looked to Draco and Ron. "You didn't even give her a chance. Oh well. I'm gonna try to help. I hope you two can be left alone," Draco and Ron nodded looking at each other still looking slightly annoyed. "Good. Let me just get my pouch. I'll be back in 15 minutes then we can get changed. Okay? By the way, do you know why she wouldn't know me?"

"Probably Muggle-born," Ron said. Harry noticed Draco sneer and then saw a blush rise into his friend's cheeks. Harry reached over and squeezed Draco's shoulder.

Harry grabbed his small pouch and put the string around his neck and carried it under his arm so he wouldn't have to carry it in his hands. He then left the compartment to search for the toad with the young brown-haired girl he had just met who had no idea who he was. _If I am as famous as Draco tells me I am I had better not get too used to this_, Harry thought sadly, watching the girl open a compartment door and asking the occupants about Neville Longbottom's toad. After a few compartments, and no luck whatsoever Hermione began to talk to Harry.

"I still absolutely cannot believe that I am a witch. I mean, when the day came for my eleventh birthday and a witch came, Professor Minerva McGonagall her name was, and told me what I was and that I was accepted into a school I had never heard of that teaches magic I was absolutely stunned. My parents were as well. See they are both Muggles," _There it is_, Harry thought with a smile. _Ron was right_. Hermione seemed to talk forever, and very quickly as well. In between the conversation she would open compartment doors and ask around for the toad. It wasn't long until the inevitable question, "So, what is your story, Harry Potter?" _I don't even really know_, Harry wanted to say.

"I was bought up by my aunt and uncle because my parents died when I was one year old. They aren't the nicest people, my relatives that is, far from it actually." At that Harry noticed that both of them had stopped walking and Hermione had a look of pity on her face that Harry didn't really want her to have or have to actually see himself. "The only real friend I have is Draco Malfoy, the blonde haired boy you saw in the compartment with me, who I met in Diagon Alley a month ago. And what's more is that I didn't even know the names of my parents until my aunt and uncle decided to tell me that I am a wizard just so they could get me out of their house."

Hermione looked very angry at that point and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes which now held no hint of the sparkle she had seen in his compartment. She then did something Harry wasn't expecting. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Wow. Really makes having dentists for parents look really good doesn't it?" Hermione asked Harry, giggling a little bit before pulling away. She had shed a few tears, but not many. Harry smiled, the slight twinkle reappearing.

"Yes it does. But I feel really good today. I don't have to go back to them for nine months at least. Nine whole months without them! And I get to spend it learning magic and making friends. To be honest, I feel really lucky today," Harry told Hermione and she smiled. "Come on. We've got a toad to find." Hermione nodded, wiped her eyes and opened the next compartment door.

"Hi there. Have any of you seen a toad? I am helping a boy named Neville Longbottom look for one," Hermione asked the full compartment pleasantly. To their surprise the whole compartment broke out in laughter. Hermione's smile faded into a disapproving frown. "What, might I ask, is so funny about what I just said?" Her arms were now on her hips and this caused more laughter. Even Harry found that sight a little funny but he refrained himself.

After a few seconds a black boy stopped laughing and addressed both Harry and Hermione with a smug look on his face.

"What's _funny_ is Neville Longbottom. We've heard about him, and from what we've heard he is a clumsy, fat, good-for-nothing who doesn't deserve the name wizard," the boy said fiercely with a sneer on his face and laughed again. His voice was rather deep for an eleven year old.

Next to speak was a fair-haired boy who looked very stringy, "And as for his toad. Yeah, we've seen it haven't we Blaise?" he asked the dark-skinned boy. "In fact, I believe the toad is currently with Goyle, is it not?" This boy's voice had a tinge of an American accent to it. His comment caused laughter to ring through the compartment again.

"That's right, he does seem to have it doesn't he?" Blaise spoke up after laughing. "And you can tell –" Blaise suddenly stopped talking as he saw Harry at the door with Hermione. "And who might you be? Huh?" The question was directed at Harry.

"Harry Potter. And who are you then?" The occupants of the compartment seemed to gasp at the same time as their eyes seemed to grow large.

"Blaise...Blaise Zabini," Blaise faltered with his speech after hearing who Harry was. He then pointed to the tall, stringy, fair-haired boy and said, "And this...this is Theodore Nott."

"Great. Now if you'll give us the toad we'll be right on our way. Which of you is Goyle?" Harry asked angrily. Hermione was looking at him wondering why the group of people seemed to fear him. Harry was also wondering the same thing and was a little nervous because of it, although he didn't let the nerves stop his anger. Nott spoke up.

"You think it'll be that easy do you?" He asked Harry still sounding slightly fearful and worried but was more confident than Blaise Zabini had been.

"Yeah actually I do," Harry said when he turned to Hermione. "You've read a lot of books about the magical world right?" She nodded so Harry continued. "Then can you tell me whether I can use my wand on this train and not get in trouble?" Hermione allowed herself a small smile.

"You are well within the law to use any type of magic on the Hogwarts Express except, of course, illegal magic" she replied. Harry nodded and reached into his pouch and pulled out his wand with a slightly shaking hand.

"You lot might want to just hand over the toad now, because I haven't done magic before with a wand and it could be disastrous if I tried now for the first time couldn't it?" Harry said coolly as he watched the faces of the six students in the compartment become even more fearful. Harry then spotted the boy with the toad, a large, muscular boy who looked to be at least two or three years older than the rest. The next thing Harry knew, Zabini was standing, wand in hand ready to strike, but Harry was faster.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry cried acting on instinct, not even knowing what he was going to do, pointing his wand at Blaise Zabini. He even found that he did a movement with his wand. Harry saw a streak of scarlet red light hit Zabini and the boy's wand flew out of his hand and Harry caught it with strangely quick reflexes he didn't even know he had. When he had the wand in his hand he noticed that Zabini had also fallen to the floor. "Okay then. One down. Only five left. Unless of course you want to just give me the toad," Harry said quietly, eyeing the rest of the compartment. He tried to contain the shaking he began to feel. Nott looked at him with a scowl on his face.

"Fine, Potter," he spat as he grabbed the toad roughly from Goyle's grasp. "Have the toad. But be warned. You have made some enemies here today. It's not good to have _us_ as enemies. Remember that Potter!" He thrust Neville Longbottom's toad into Harry's hand and Harry dropped Zabini's wand next to where Zabini had been sitting in the compartment.

"If you say so, Nott. Don't really see why I should listen to you though," Harry said with a grin on his face. "Good day." And with that he slammed the compartment door, let out a sigh and looked at a shaking Hermione.

"That spell...Harry, it isn't in any of our course books. How did you know it?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry thought and he realised she was right. He had only seen Professor Quirrell use it and he didn't give it a second thought when he decided to use it. There were other spells he could have used that were in the textbooks but he did that one.

"Well, I saw Professor Quirrell, the one who took me to Diagon Alley, use it but I wasn't thinking about that then. It was more like instinct. I'm not even sure why I did it. I was a bit scared though. I meant what I said to them. Never used a wand before," Harry replied slightly shakily and Hermione looked perplexed. They walked for a little while before Hermione gathered the courage to ask him a question that was bothering her since the confrontation in that compartment.

"Harry," she began quietly. "Why did everyone in that compartment seem frightened of you? I mean they seemed genuinely scared."

"To be completely honest Hermione, I have no idea. You know about as much as I do. I've hopefully got a meeting with the Headmaster tomorrow to find out about my past. Apparently I'm famous in the wizarding world. Draco wouldn't tell me why and I asked Ron, the red-head from my compartment, not to. They'll both be there in the meeting with Dumbledore," Harry told Hermione when something came into his head. "You can come as well if you'd like. It might be nice to have someone there who is in the same boat as I am. Someone who doesn't know about my past, you know?" Hermione thought for a minute and Harry saw a smile come to her face and her eyes light up.

"I would love to join you! It will be great to meet Professor Dumbledore as well. He's supposedly very powerful. You know Harry, you told me earlier that you had no friends before now. Well I had no really close friends before now either. I hope to change that," Hermione told Harry wistfully.

"I'm sure you will. You're pretty cool. Don't mind Draco and Ron's reactions before. They think differently to me," Harry told her giving her one of his encouraging smiles. As they reached Harry's compartment he said, "Anyway, I believe that you are going to need to be getting this toad to, Neville Longbottom I believe his name was, so you best be off. I guess I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

"Thanks again Harry. Let me know the time of the meeting. See you soon, I guess," Hermione said as she left to find where Neville Longbottom apparently was sitting.

Harry entered his compartment to see that neither Draco nor Ron were looking at each other. Harry sighed and sat down next to Ron. "What happened then?" He asked. Both Ron and Draco looked at him and then glared at each other then looked away. Harry sighed again, "So I leave you two alone for, what was it, eleven minutes maybe, and you end up acting like this? Surely one of you can tell me what happened."

Harry looked to Ron first who looked angry and then to Draco who didn't look angry as much as he did slightly annoyed and a little embarrassed. It was Draco who eventually spoke up.

"Sorry Harry but we really did try. It's just that old habits die hard. I have been brought up to hate his family, however wrong that may be, and he was brought up to hate mine, however right that may be. It's just a bit early for you to be expecting me to be fine around him," Draco spoke quietly at first and ended a little bitterly. Despite this, Harry knew that he was right. Harry felt that he really shouldn't have left them alone.

Ron spoke next with a lot more contempt in his voice, "As much as I hate to say it, _Malfoy's_ right. Our families are enemies and it will take some getting used to. I know you trust him but you can't really expect me to that quickly."

Harry looked at both of his new friends and he realised that there was nothing that could be done at that stage about that. "Okay. I agree with both of you. I will settle for you not fighting all the time. And I will try to make it so you two don't have to spend heaps of time together. Is that good?" Ron and Draco looked at Harry and nodded so Harry continued. "Excellent. Now, why did you act that way towards Hermione?"

"It was the way she acted. It seemed like she was full of herself and like she thought she was better than me," Draco replied coldly. "I just can't stand people who are like that. Probably a bookworm and a know-it-all as well." Ron nodded his agreement but didn't meet Draco's eyes.

"So what if she is?" Harry asked defiantly.

"I've never gotten along with her type before," this time it was Ron replying. Harry thought Ron actually seemed colder towards Hermione than Draco was. "I never have. I don't really like people who are smart like that. My brother Percy for instance. He may be my brother but I really don't get along with him." This time it was Draco nodding though Harry wondered how much of that Draco actually did agree with.

"Well, just so you know, I liked her. You don't have to but I do," Harry told them. _Can't win them all_, he thought, _no matter how hard you try_. That was the end of that conversation and the boys soon found themselves getting changed into their robes, ready to leave the train which would arrive in less than ten minutes.

In the last ten minutes of the trip, Harry told Draco and Ron about how he retrieved the toad. Both were amazed at the level of magic he could do saying that normally was a second-year spell. Draco also informed Harry that the people he encountered would most likely all go to Slytherin. He told Harry the names of the others with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They were Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, all of whom were Draco's 'friends' before he met Harry. Ron had heard of most of them as well, and not in good ways. Their families at least.

It wasn't long before the train was slowing down and Harry, Draco and Ron all started to become nervous as to what would happen from this point. Ron may have been the least nervous. Draco would have to face his former friends soon, all of whom could easily contact his father and let him know what he was doing and Harry was going to see the place where he would be living for the next nine months. Somewhere where he hoped to call home.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**I know how out of character my portrayal of Draco is but I feel that, if Harry did help him begin the huge change mentally, he would have problems dealing with it. He will eventually get through it though I plan on him having relapses every so often for a while, though later on not nearly as often.**

**I gave Theodore Nott a slight American accent as a way of distinguishing his dialogue from others when I need to, not unlike Draco's drawling or nasal tone that Rowling uses in canon. Same deal with Zabini's deeper voice. Also, I figured using two enemies rather than one would make for an interesting change of pace. Crabbe and Goyle to me were never enemies in the canon series, just a distraction. Malfoy was the true enemy and I took him away. Nott was the clear choice for the enemy here but I wanted a second.**

**I feel bad for the people re-reading this story because I barely changed anything in this one.**

**Thank you so much _pikabuu_ and _NeXME_ for reviewing! It's always great to read.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Writing Fanfiction is like the fifth best thing I do,**

**Beletrium**


	9. Chapter 7: The Sorting Ceremony

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Sorting Ceremony_**

Though it was surely not long at all, Harry felt that the wait for the train to come to a halt was far too long. But when it did finally stop moving forward, he found that he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Even though he had read _Hogwarts, A History_, and had thoroughly enjoyed every page of it, he still had to wonder exactly what the castle was going to be like, and even what the Sorting Ceremony was actually going to be. Somehow _Hogwarts, A History_ had skipped that part, claiming that it was tradition for no-one to know how the Sorting occurs until they attend school at the age of eleven.

Nervousness, and even fear, swam around in his stomach fighting to be released in some way, though Harry could find no way to do so and ended up stewing on them. These feelings were not at all foreign to Harry as he felt them on an almost day-to-day basis when Dudley and his gang were around, but this was somewhat different. Normally Harry associated that feeling with something negative but, for the first time in his life, he was feeling it because of something positive.

They were told by a man wandering the train to leave their trunks and pets on the train. They would all be brought up to the castle and into their dorm rooms when necessary. Harry made sure he had his pouch in one of the pockets of his robes and his wand in another. He had decided that he should keep both nearby at all times, especially after his run-in with Zabini and Nott's group. When they left the train they heard a loud, booming voice coming from somewhere within the deep fog that was surrounding the station.

"Firs' years! This way! Come with me! Firs' years!" Harry looked to both Draco and Ron. They both seemed to know who this person was. Ron seemed quite happy to hear the voice, but Draco looked somewhat angry. Harry wondered whether this was another of the blood-related problems Draco had.

They could only follow the voice, as the fog was thick and combined with the steam from the train it was difficult to see very far into the distance. When they finally got to the source of the voice, Harry gasped. He was looking at a black bearded, giant of a man. His face seemed to be obscured by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a tangled black beard. He looked to be almost twice the size of a normal man and wore a huge, heavy looking coat. Harry instantly recognised him as the man in his dreams that rode the motorcycle away from him. The motorcycle that flew. Harry stared at the giant of a man in wonder. Ron, meanwhile, ran up to the giant and the man smiled at him.

"Hey Hagrid. I know all about you. You were friends with my brother Charlie," Ron said excitedly as it seemed that the giant beamed through his beard.

"Tha' I was. I guess tha' makes you a Weasley then don' i'?" Ron nodded. "You must be Ron then. I hope you take more after Bill and Charlie then you do Fred and George. They give me lots of grief them two. Las' year alone I wen' lookin' for 'em in the forest nine times. Nine!" A blush crept into Ron's cheeks.

"Uh..yeah. I heard about that. I don't think I will be _too_ much trouble," Ron replied. Something in his voice made him sound frightened.

"That's good," Hagrid said chuckling slightly. He then looked at Draco and Harry. He smiled at Harry but when he saw Draco he seemed to snarl. "And who are your friends then Ron?" Harry replied for Ron.

"I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you Hagrid," Harry held out a hand and looked at Hagrid's face and saw a single massive tear fall along the side. Hagrid grabbed Harry's hand and Harry found that the large man's hand completely enveloped his own and more than a little of his forearm. Draco was next to speak, still looking slightly angry.

"Draco Malfoy," He said as he held out a hand for Hagrid to shake, which the giant did, albeit reluctantly.

"Nice ter meet yeh, Malfoy," Hagrid said before addressing the whole group of First Years. "Everyone here then? Good. Lets get going to the boats then. Got a bi' of a trip to go before the feast."

Hagrid lead the First Years down a path that lead to a massive lake where there were boats moored, apparently ready for the First Years. Harry beamed as he saw this, as did Ron. Draco seemed unimpressed at first but he slowly became more excited. The boats looked small and could hardly be seen through the fog. They had tall lamps on them which helped the students could see a bit easier.

"Alrigh' then. Everyone in a boat. No more'n four ter a boat. Come on now!" Hagrid bellowed above the chatter coming from the other First Years. Harry, Draco and Ron all found a boat, Harry and Draco sat together in the front and Ron sat in the back with another boy who quickly introduced himself as Justin Finch-Fletchley. Once again, Harry's introduction had no affect. Harry was quite pleased with that because it meant that nothing would rock the boat. They all soon realised that they didn't need to row the boats. The boats moved across the water by themselves!

It wasn't long before they could see Hogwarts and Harry was completely astounded. In the distance Harry saw the most majestic castle. It was massive and looked extremely formidable. He could see a lot of towers and spires towering over everything else. He also noticed a lot of trees on the outskirts and he even thought he saw one particular tree move. Harry vaguely wondered how he would ever get around the castle. It seemed rather huge. _Hogwarts, A History_ didn't do it justice at all.

All around him, Harry could hear gasps and exclamations at the sight of Hogwarts. Harry looked across at Draco who seemed to be in just as much awe as Harry was. They grinned at each other and Harry thought to himself that it was a good thing Draco was excited as he was to be at Hogwarts. He then looked back at Ron and Justin Finch-Fletchley who were both gaping and staring at the massive castle, though Justin seemed the more awestruck of the two.

Next thing he knew he heard Hagrid yell, "Make sure yeh duck now!" as they approached an entrance to a cave that looked to go right under a portion of the castle. Everyone followed Hagrid's order. Harry had to wonder if there was ever anyone who didn't duck. Everyone in the boats soon realised that they were not headed into just any old cave. It was an extremely well hidden entrance to the castle. When all of the students had safely exited the boats they noticed a long flight of stairs that led upwards to a large opening.

"Come on now, up the stairs," Hagrid said and all of the First Years did as he said. Hagrid had a rather commanding presence. After a long walk up a _lot_ of stairs the First Years noticed another person waiting for them. Harry was walking next to Draco and didn't even notice Hermione next to him until she spoke. Harry was too occupied with the woman standing waiting for them with an amazingly stern look on her face. Harry felt like he had met this woman before but he didn't really know why.

"That's Professor McGonagall," Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry jumped slightly but recovered quickly. "She's the one who came and told me I am a witch. Looks very stern doesn't she?"

Harry swallowed wondering exactly what this woman would be like. As they got closer Harry was able to make out that Professor McGonagall was wearing dark green robes and a witch's hat of the same colour. Harry couldn't see the woman's hair as it was in a bun under the hat. Her lips seemed to be pursed and she eyed them with what looked like idle curiosity. When all of the students reached where she was standing there was a hushed silence until Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may leave for the feast. I can take them from here," her voice had a pronounced Scottish accent and it came out in a very authoritative tone. It was obvious that this woman demanded respect, and would very easily get it.

Hagrid nodded and left through some very large doors, though no one could get a good look through due to Hagrid's enormous body. Professor McGonagall then looked towards the young students and eyed them all, judging them from afar. Her eyes became a little wider when she saw Harry and became even more so when she saw him standing next to Draco Malfoy.

"Let me be the first to welcome all of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," There was not a word spoken by the students while Professor McGonagall spoke. Some were silent out of respect, some out of awe and some likely even out of fear. Harry was one of those in awe of what he was witnessing. "Now, tonight, before the start of school year feast begins you have to be sorted into Houses. These Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. There is also an inter-house competition we run every year at Hogwarts. You will gain points for your achievements and if you break rules you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. When you enter the Great Hall in a moment, you will not join your fellow schoolmates. You will walk down the middle and stop at the head of the tables where you will await your Sorting. Once the Sorting is complete we will then begin the feast. If you will follow me now please and we can start the Sorting."

Professor McGonagall turned around and pushed open the giant doors that led to the Great Hall with surprising ease. The noise died down as the First Years entered the Hall. Harry looked around the Great Hall and saw four long tables at which hundreds of students sat. Every single person in the Hall was watching the new batch of students quietly. Harry then looked up at the table at the opposite end of the Hall at which the teachers sat. Instantly Harry looked for Professor Quirrell and saw him watching the First Years silently, seeming not to really be paying them too much attention. Harry scanned the table quickly and soon spotted the man who he believed was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, seated at the very middle of the table.

Albus Dumbledore looked to be a very old man, especially due to his very long silvery-grey beard and hair. His nose was also crooked, like it had been broken one too many times. On his nose sat golden, half-moon glasses. Harry gasped as he realised that he had seen the man before. Not in real life but in his dreams! How could he possibly dream about someone he had never met in his life? _Another thing I can ask him about_, Harry thought hoping more than ever that his request for a meeting was accepted. While Harry was watching the Headmaster he saw him smile and wink at him, his blue eyes sparkling. This made Harry feel a lot less nervous.

When they reached the end of the tables there was silence as Professor McGonagall sat a wooden stool on a small stage directly in front of Dumbledore and placed a hat on it. This hat looked as if it needed replacing. It was frayed and patched and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a few years. If Aunt Petunia saw it she would probably have a fit. Harry was wondering exactly what the hat was there for but before he could give it too much thought it did something very strange. It started to sing.

_Exactly a year ago now,  
Was last I was seen.  
I have utilized my time,  
Contemplating what could have been._

_I think of students of this school,_  
_Past, present and in the future,  
Whose heads I have sat upon,  
And their minds I can picture._

_Where they were placed.  
What they have done.  
I wonder about my decisions,  
Was I wrong about anyone?_

_Never have I placed someone,  
Where they did not excel.  
To you, dear First Years,  
I will be right. I can always tell._

_You might be placed in Gryffindor,_  
_Those of you brave enough._  
_Known for their daring and chivalry_  
_Gryffindors are known as tough;_

_The second choice of Hufflepuff,_  
_You must be fair and faithful._  
_The loyal Hufflepuffs are true,_  
_And never at all deceitful;_

_Or even in shrewd, logical Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've an open mind._  
_They love their books and classes,_  
_Everyone will find;_

_Or possibly cunning Slytherin_  
_Those with dreams of power._  
_Doing what is necessary,_  
_And will never waste an hour._

_Know I make no mistakes,_  
_And step up. Don't be afraid!_  
_Your mind tells me all,_  
_And that is the greatest aid!_

At the end of the song the Great Hall burst out in cheers and applause, which made Harry jump slightly but he then recovered and smiled, cheering and applauding along with everyone else. It took a short while for everything to die down. When it did, Professor McGonagall took her place next to the Hat with a scroll in her hand.

"When I call your name, will you please come up, sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall actually smiled, only slightly but Harry caught it. "Abbot, Hannah."

A little girl with blonde pigtails walked nervously towards the wooden stool. She picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head looking very worried. Before long the Sorting Hat made its decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly and there was also a lot of polite applause from the other tables, with the exception of Slytherin.

"Brown, Lavender." A small and very nervous girl with light-brown hair approached the Sorting Hat. She looked quite a bit frightened. It was not too long before the Hat chose where she would go. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted. When Harry looked at the table he instantly noticed some of the red-headed children sitting there and couldn't help but smile.

"Bones, Susan." Was next to be sorted. It seemed to take the hat a little longer to sort her than it did Hannah Abbott or Lavender Brown. But it eventually yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Much to the delight of the red-head and the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terrence." Was soon followed by, "RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaw table erupted and was greeted with some polite applause, some even from Slytherin.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," slowly approached the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool for the longest time yet, almost two minutes, before it made its decision and sent her to, "RAVENCLAW!" which garnered more applause from the whole hall, minus about three quarters of the Slytherins.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." A rather large girl with a thick, pronounced jaw, who Harry recognised from the compartment Zabini and Nott were in, went up to the stool and confidently placed it on her head. It was barely on her head for five seconds before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted at their first new student. The other tables quietly applauded but not very loudly, Harry noticed.

Next was, "Crabbe, Vincent," for whom the Hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!". Slytherin cheered loudly once again, with less applause than before from the other tables.

"Corner, Michael," and "Cornfoot, Stephen" were both Sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Davis, Tracey," A quiet, scared looking brunette girl was quickly Sorted when the Hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Through the applause she was receiving, the girl looked bewildered. Harry wondered whether she was expecting that particular outcome.

Next was a young, black-haired boy, "Entwhistle, Kevin," who was not long under the Hat when it bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," This was the boy who shared the boat with Harry, Draco and Ron. He was black-haired but had a pompous look on his face. As he sat with the Sorting Hat on his head it became clear this would be a long one. Nearly four minutes in, the Sorting Hat came to a decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!" This got a lot of cheers, none of which came from the Slytherin table.

"Finnigan, Seamus," made his way nervously to the stool. The first thing that Harry noticed about the boy was that he was shorter than Harry. Before placing the Hat on his head, the boy ran his hands through his short sandy-blonde hair. It didn't take long for the Hat to make its choice. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted at their first new male student. The other tables, except Slytherin, made sure to clap as well.

Following him was "Goldstein, Anthony," a blonde-haired lanky kid who the Hat put in "RAVENCLAW!" The boy looked relieved at that choice and surprised at the applause.

"Goyle, Gregory," was next and the Hat within half a minute cried "SLYTHERIN!" Harry groaned. _Three out of six all in Slytherin_, he thought, _I'm really noticing a trend here_.

Harry could feel his heart beat faster in nervousness as he heard Professor McGonagall call the next name. "Granger, Hermione." The bushy haired girl made her way slowly to the stool and looked at the Sorting Hat for a second before swallowing and sitting on the stool, placing the Hat on her head. For the whole four minutes she was sitting on the stool Harry wondered where she would go and whether she would be in his house. Before Harry could wonder any more the Hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry applauded and cheered along with everyone else for the first time. When she got to the Gryffindor table, Hermione obviously noticed this and blushed slightly.

Next called was, "Greengrass, Daphne," a girl with long black hair and shockingly blue eyes walked up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on. After about a minute and a half of deliberation the Hat made its decision. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne," and then "Jones, Megan," were sorted into Hufflepuff and "Li, Su" into Ravenclaw.

The next name Harry knew so he took more notice as Professor McGonagall called, "Longbottom, Neville," Harry knew this boy to be the one whose toad he had saved. He was intrigued as to the nature of this boy. Neville made his way extremely nervous and visibly shaking. The boy was slightly overweight and about the same height as Harry. He also had short black hair. There was laughter close to Harry and he turned swiftly to see it was Nott and Zabini. Harry glared at them but looked forward just in time to see Neville place the sorting Hat on his head. Neville sat there with a frightened look on his face for about two and a half minutes before the Hat finally screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted once again and Neville was shocked.

"MacDougal, Morag" was then sorted into Ravenclaw followed by "Macmillan, Ernie," into Hufflepuff.

Harry saw a look of dread on Draco's face when he realised he would be close. Harry looked at his friend, smiled encouragingly and grasped Draco's shoulder, though Harry was beginning to think about what would happen if he and Draco were sent to different houses. He was surprised to find he was a lot more nervous than he was a few seconds beforehand. Just as Harry let go Professor McGonagall called, "Malfoy, Draco," Harry noticed that the Great Hall was silent as the silver-blonde haired boy made his way to the Sorting Hat. When he turned around, Harry saw that he had definitely regained his composure as Draco seemed to look unconcerned. As Draco put the Sorting Hat on Harry felt his pulse quicken. As the Hat touched Draco's head something happened.

"SLYTH..." The hat stopped and the Great Hall gasped. Harry noticed a panicked look on Draco's face when the Sorting Hat started to say Slytherin.

There were now whispers and murmurs as to what had occurred. So much so that no one seemed to notice that Draco sat there for a few more minutes. When the Sorting Hat made its decision there was once again silence as the Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall at that moment. Harry was beaming and he noticed that Draco was as well as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up at the teachers' table and caught the eyes of a few of the teachers. He noticed that Dumbledore had a calm smile on his face as his blue eyes had a twinkle in them. Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore winked at him but he thought it might have been the light. Harry then looked at Professor Quirrell who showed no emotion whatsoever.

The man to Professor Quirrell's right, however, looked livid. Harry could see the anger in the man's grey eyes and thought he looked very formidable with his long, greasy black hair and snarl. Harry even felt slightly frightened. Harry decided to look at the Gryffindor table and was shocked that Draco was not welcomed by anyone except for Hermione. He could feel himself getting angry at that but it soon parted as people started murmuring.

Professor McGonagall had to clear her throat to get silence before continuing. Harry found it difficult to concentrate as "Moon, Leanne," was sorted into Hufflepuff. He soon payed more attention though.

"Nott, Theodore." The Hall went silent again as the tall, stringy boy made his way arrogantly towards the Sorting Hat. The Hat had barely touched the boys head, probably for no more than four seconds, before announcing, "SLYTHERIN!" This was not a shock to anyone, especially not Harry. _And that's four out of six_.

"Olerio, Tricia," and "Parkinson, Pansy," were both sorted into Slytherin. Harry recognised Pansy Parkinson as another in the compartment with Nott and Zabini and sighed. _There is number five. Only one to go_.

Next were two twins who, much to the shock of everyone in the Great Hall, except for Dumbledore of course, were split up. "Patil, Padma," went to Ravenclaw whereas her sister, "Patil, Parvati," was sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry realised now that he was going to be up very soon. There was still one girl to go before him, however. "Perks, Sally-Anne," was called up next. Sally-Anne was probably the shortest first-year student and had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was very nervous putting on the Sorting Hat but seemed very relieved when she heard it yell, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's heart was now racing again as he was certain he would be next. He felt like he would be sick. He watched Professor McGonagall intently as she called his name, "Potter, Harry." If it was possible to have less noise than silence, it would have been so for about five seconds after that announcement. After the five seconds, Harry could hear a lot of the whispers around the Great Hall and found it difficult to ignore them.

"_The_ Harry Potter?" Was perhaps the most heard exclamation as Harry made his way up to the Hat. Harry didn't wait to put the Hat on, nor did he want to. He now knew he wanted to be in Gryffindor because Draco and Hermione were there but he knew that the Hat would probably make the final decision so he attempted to calm himself as he placed the Sorting Hat firmly on his head, the brim covering his emerald green eyes. After only a second the Hat spoke to him in his head so nobody else would hear.

"Ah. The famous Harry Potter. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but let's face it Harry, I'm a hat. I have no need to know what goes on in the world around me for my job is only once a year. In fact, the only reason I know of you is simply because of the people's heads I have sat on in the last 10 years. They all know you, but you, evidently, have absolutely no idea why," The Hat said in varying tones.

_How do you know that?_ Harry asked the Sorting Hat by thinking.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I know everything about you as I sit on your head. I can tell you things you have probably long forgotten simply because, as I sit here on your head, I can see into the deep recesses your mind," The Sorting Hat patiently explained, "I also know what you did for young Mr Malfoy. When I almost placed him in Slytherin he screamed so loud in his brain I thought I was going to go deaf." Harry was sure he heard a chuckle.

_So...he changed your mind?_ Harry asked, extremely interested.

"Well, Harry, I cannot really tell you the details. Perhaps if you ask him, he will tell you. I will tell you, however, that my decision changed for a lot of reasons. I also noticed that Miss Granger is also a friend of yours. Be nice to her, Harry, is all I will say," The Hat said in an almost caring, parental-like tone. "Enough about everyone else now. I need to sort _you_."

_Go right ahead, Mr. Hat. Or do you prefer Sorting?_ Harry asked sarcastically and was absolutely sure he heard a chuckle inside his head.

"You know, in my almost thousand years, Harry, no one has made that joke. Not even your father." Harry's heart jumped at the mention of his father. "But I digress. As I sit on your head I am in somewhat of a dilemma. You see, normally when people get sorted they have traits of maybe one or two of the Houses. You, however, seem to possess traits from all four. You are kind and friendly which could put you in Hufflepuff. You are quite smart and witty, which is perfect for Ravenclaw. You are brave and chivalrous, being exactly what Gryffindor stands for. You are also trying for power within your own head and you have a lot of ambition, which is perfectly Slytherin. In truth, I have no idea where to put you," The Hat admitted almost sounding sad, as if he had never had this problem before or if he had, it had caused him to make a bad choice.

_Well, if you had one second to make a decision which would you pick?_ Harry asked the Hat.

"I would lean towards either Gryffindor or Slytherin to be completely honest," The Hat told Harry.

_Well let me make this easy for you then Sorting_, Harry thought with a grin. _I don't want anything to do with Slytherin after what happened on the Hogwarts Express_.

"I can understand that, Harry. I have seen the encounter you refer to and I do think you are correct in not wanting to go there. But are you entirely sure? Slytherin could definitely help you achieve everything you have ever wanted in your life. Before I make my decision I need to know you are certain on Gryffindor," the Hat told Harry sounding genuine.

_I am absolutely certain, Sorting. I want to be with my friends. And that is in Gryffindor. You should know that Draco was my first ever friend, and I have no plans on leaving him alone in Gryffindor house. Especially not after the 'reception' they gave him_.

"If that is your final decision Harry, then so be it. I do believe that it is the right choice, so I will do it. Thank you Harry. No one has ever been so courteous to me before. It is a nice change of pace," the Sorting Hat said, sounding excited and happy.

It was then Harry noticed that the entire Great Hall was watching intently, and silently. _You are very much welcome, Sorting. I think you should announce it now. Who knows what will happen if they have to wait any longer?_

"Very well Harry Potter. It was extremely nice talking to you. GRYFFINDOR!" The last word came out of the Sorting Hat's mouth and Harry lifted the Hat off his head beaming and carefully placed the Hat on the stool. He could have sworn the Hat was smiling.

As Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table the entire Great Hall exploded in cheers and applause. All Harry could do was smile the largest smile he had ever had on his face. He had never felt happier in his entire life. As he reached the table he noticed the Weasley twins dancing and singing, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. Soon he was caught in a flurry of handshakes and congratulations by the people closest to him. Percy Weasley in particular was very vigorous in his welcoming. Harry found a spot to sit down in between Draco and Sally-Anne Perks and also sat opposite Hermione and Neville. Draco and Hermione couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. He looked at Draco and smiled.

"Well, Draco, we got what we wanted. We're in the same House," Harry said happily. "You happy with Gryffindor?"

"Are you kidding Harry?" Draco asked quickly, "I wanted to be here."

Harry was confused at that but didn't press it further as he heard the next name called. "Rafe, Alexandria," went up to the stool. She was about the same height as Harry and had black waist-length hair. Harry had a strange feeling that he had met her before. Her face seemed familiar. Harry shook it off as his mind being strange and watched as the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry watched the young girl almost bound over to the table. She was congratulated by Percy Weasley and a few others before Harry stood up and extended his hand. She looked in his eyes and shook his hand. It seemed strange to Harry that she didn't once look at his scar. _Perhaps she's a Muggle-born_, Harry pondered.

"Looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other. How about formal introductions? I'm Harry Potter," Harry said happily, not being able to sound any other way at this point.

The girl replied quietly, "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Alexandria Rafe." After this Draco and Hermione introduced themselves before Professor McGonagall continued down the list.

"Riander, Nikolas" went to Slytherin. Hufflepuff gained "Smith, Zacharias", "Thomas, Dean" and "Verity, Helen" while "Turpin, Lisa" joined Ravenclaw.

There were only two boys left to be sorted. Ron and Blaise. Harry knew, due to 'W' being before 'Z' in the alphabet, that Ron would be next. Strangely enough Harry was not nearly as worried when Professor McGonagall announced, "Weasley, Ronald," and watched Ron nervously approach the Sorting Hat. Harry watched on for less than a minute, closer to thirty seconds really. The Sorting Hat then cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" And then there was applause and shouting from the Weasley twins nearby. Because of them, the applause lasted almost as long as the applause for Harry did. When Ron made his way to the table Harry made sure to give him a pat on the back and Draco even managed a handshake before Ron sat next to Hermione and opposite Draco.

Harry, Hermione and Draco all snarled when McGonagall announced the last first year to be sorted. "Zabini, Blaise." Zabini seemed to strut up to the Hat. Draco and Harry both knew where he was going and Hermione obviously had her suspicions based on the other five people from the compartment. Before the Hat could even come close to covering Zabini's head it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**And that's where I end it. Kind of a semi-cliffhanger. There are two main reasons for the cliffhanger. One will be explained in Chapter 8. The other is so that I can post an Interlude up which will have the conversations that Ron, Draco and Hermione had with the Sorting Hat. I will be posting that up very soon. Oh, and Chapter 8 will be entitled 'Defence Against The Dark Arts'.**

**I hope my Sorting Hat song was all right. I came up with that all by myself with only a basic outline of the House descriptions from ****_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_****. I thought it was all right but I am never a good judge of that kind of thing. I might try to get out of doing a song for a couple of books. I don't want it to be for the same reasons as Rowling's though. Hmm...**

**I didn't change much from the original in this one. Mostly grammar and added a sentence or two in here and there. Mostly it was the same, though.**

**My thanks go out to ****_pikabuu_****, ****_Lightningblade49 _****and****_ LadyRainDancer_**** for reviewing. Please, let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter will be up shortly and is the second Interlude Chapter.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Beletrium**


	10. Interlude 2

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

**_Interludes: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley_**

* * *

**_Interlude: Hermione Granger_**

Hermione watched as the large boy walked up to the stool and the Hat. She may not have known about the magical world for very long but she knew good from bad and that boy was bad to the core. She had always prided herself on being able to tell what someone is like from the smallest of details, be it the looks on their face, the way they walk, what they sound like or even the way they have their hair. She was not very often, if at all, wrong.

When Hermione had opened the compartment door and saw the three boys sitting around she instinctively tried to gather exactly what they were like. The red-headed boy, Ron his name was, was fairly simple. He obviously did not know how to conceal feelings. He was a proud young man who would be there for whoever needed him. At least as long as there was something in it for him. She knew he was one of the 'good sort' generally. And then there was Harry. She had never met someone as strangely nice as Harry. While she tried to help find poor Neville's toad and looked around the compartments not one person had offered their help except Harry. Of course, there were people she saw were the 'good sort' and those she saw as the 'bad sort' but neither group were very helpful.

Of course, when she first saw Harry she knew he was of the 'good sort' although it seemed, to Hermione, that there was a sort of torment in Harry which would not be apparent to any but those looking specifically. It was in his eyes. But when he offered to help her she got the feeling that he was not going to ever change to the 'bad sort'. She graciously accepted his help for reasons that were not exactly unselfish. If she was being truthful she really felt connected to Harry, like he was something of a close friend. She secretly hoped he would be her friend. She needed it desperately.

Hermione's view of Harry was only strengthened by the way he acted towards the cabin full of nasty people. When he stood up for not only himself but her and Neville, who he did not even know, she felt the urge to cry. No one had ever been that nice to her before. But the other thing Hermione noticed was that he was extremely nervous about the whole ordeal but stood his ground.

After he had disarmed that Blaise Zabini boy with his wand, Hermione noticed that his hands were shaking. But when he got the toad back from them he seemed calm again. When he turned around Hermione looked deep into his eyes and seemed to get lost in them. She had never seen eyes that shade of green before, and the way that they sparkled made her feel a sense of calm that she had never felt before. Like someone was watching over her. Like someone was her friend. Harry Potter was so nice to her and she would never forget it.

Another thing she would never forget was what Harry had confided in her about his family and the way they treated him. From what Hermione could gather, Harry had spent his life around some very bad people. She was very angry but she also could tell that Harry did not want to talk about it much so she let it drop.

And then there was the third boy in the compartment, Draco was his name, Harry had told her. Hermione wondered whether that was a normal name in the magical world or whether it was as strange there as it would be in the Muggle world. But when she tried to analyse this boy she realised she had never seen someone like him. It was as if he was conflicted, like he was trying to fight off the bad within him with the good within him. The strange thing was she could see that he was not only conflicted but hurt and sad. She wanted nothing more than to help him, but she knew it was not her place. She told herself she would have to talk to Harry about that one day. _That is if he becomes your friend_, Hermione's brain told her dryly.

When the large boy was sorted into Slytherin she knew her time would be close. Hermione had studied about Hogwarts and knew all about the Houses. Part of her knew she was destined for Ravenclaw but another part desperately wanted to be put into Gryffindor. Her thoughts were interrupted by the first witch she had ever met calling her name.

As she walked to the stool she could feel her stomach churning and her heart begin to race. She was hardly ever put on the spot like this outside of the classroom. So many irrational thoughts ran through her head about what could happen and she simply shut them out and thought about where she wanted to go. Gryffindor.

When she reached the stool she looked at the patched and frayed Hat and swallowed before placing it on her head and sitting on the stool. She was a little surprised when she heard a voice in her mind.

"Well, well then. A Muggle-born witch," said the Hat in Hermione's mind so clearly that he could have been talking right in her ears.

_Yes sir_, Hermione thought hoping the Hat could hear her. _I was informed I was a witch not long ago_.

"Ah, yes I can see it here as clear as day. Very interesting, Hermione. Were you so skeptical even after a demonstration that you had to ask the dear Deputy Headmistress to do some magic outside where she could be free of strings?" The Hat asked with a hint of sarcasm and laughter in its thoughts.

Hermione blushed before gathering her composure again. _I felt it necessary, sir. I was not really willing to believe_.

"Understandable. Few Muggle-borns are at first. Your friend Harry Potter's mother was very much like you in that respect. If I remember correctly, she asked Professor McGonagall to do the very same thing. When the dear Professor turned herself into a cat, I believe Lily's reaction was much akin to yours. Shock and awe," the Hat said, clearly reminiscing about old days.

Hermione was very taken aback. Should the Hat be mentioning such things to others? Was she not the only one like that? But the most important question of all she asked the Hat aloud in her mind, _You think Harry is my friend?_ She asked the Hat with an almost wistful tone in her thoughts.

"I do think so Hermione. Although I could be wrong in that respect. I am never wrong when placing people in Houses, however, and I do believe we have chatted enough. Now the problem I face with you Hermione is that you display every quality necessary to be a Ravenclaw but I can see in your mind that you very desperately want to be Sorted into Gryffindor. May I ask why that is?"

_Of course, sir, but I did believe you could see everything in my head_, Hermione thought pointedly. _But I will tell you. It would not have mattered to me if I had been sorted into Ravenclaw this morning but since meeting Harry and seeing what he did to those nasty people and how he had such immense courage I knew he would be sorted into Gryffindor House. And to be perfectly honest with you, as I can't really be anything but, I want to be in the same house as Harry because I want friends. I am sure you can see what my childhood was like. Lonely. Desperately wanting friends but never getting any. Please, sir. Let me have the chance._ Hermione could have sworn she heard a sniff in her mind as if the Hat was on the verge of crying.

"Thank you Hermione. And you are correct. I did know the answer but I wanted to hear you say it yourself for, shall we say, clarification. Thank you Hermione for a most interesting discussion, of which I have very few," the Hat said before speaking aloud.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**_Interlude: Draco Malfoy_**

Draco couldn't help but think about what the Sorting was to him. He would be defined at the moment the old battered Sorting Hat placed him into a House. He was so very confused and conflicted. If he were Sorted into Slytherin, would Harry not like him anymore? Would he lose his one friend in the whole world? Draco definitely did not want that at all.

But on the other hand, if he were sorted into Gryffindor, like he wanted to be, what would happen with his father? Despite what he believed about his father and about what Harry had told him, he had still lived with the man for eleven years and didn't really want that all to have been in vain. He knew, in his mind, that it would be better for him to get Sorted into Gryffindor. Even if his father disinherited him he would at least have his friend.

He didn't like to think about what would have happened to him if he had strayed down the path which his father seemed to be leading him down. He knew it was the wrong path. He knew he hated his father, perhaps even before he met Harry, but there was a part of him that still wanted to be his son. On the whole train ride there were a lot of times where he thought like his father had taught him to and he almost always felt bad afterwards because he had it in his mind that if he did things like that, that Harry would become disgusted and not want anything to do with him in the future. But each time Harry had either smiled, squeezed his shoulder or even both. And when Harry did that Draco felt a little more of the hole he had found out had existed close up a little.

It would take time to fully change, Harry had told him. And Draco definitely did want to change. But was he prepared to risk his own family, who he hated, in order to change for the better?

Draco had no more brooding time as Professor McGonagall called his name and the Great Hall fell silent. Draco wished that hadn't happened. It only served to make him nervous as he approached the Hat.

He picked up the ragged old Sorting Hat, sat down on the stool and placed it on his head. Before Draco could think the Hat started to scream. "SLYTH..."

Draco began to scream in protest within his mind before he realised the Hat had not finished the word. The Hat made a sound as if his ears were ringing before talking again.

"Ah...Draco. I must say you have a complex mind for an eleven year old," the Hat remarked.

Draco calmed himself down before thinking, _Uh...sure, sir. If you say so_. He didn't sound confident.

"I do say so Draco. I can see the war raging inside your mind right now and I can tell you that there is no right choice in this case. Although I believe the Muggles have a saying. 'You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends.' I believe this quote sums up what you are thinking Draco. You see, I know everything that has happened to you. Everything that your father has done to you, and everything that Harry has done for you. I cannot tell you which path to choose but I will say this, if your memories, and those of Miss Granger's, are any indication I do believe you have chosen your friend wisely and I think that you, in particular, could do well around a friend like him.

"This of course leads me to the Sorting. You see, Draco, this is very difficult in your case for me because I generally put people where they belong. But you are a different case. I see that the Sorting will indeed be a turning point, at least in your own mind. You believe that if you go to Slytherin you will lose your only friend and if you go to Gryffindor you will lose your family. It is a very tough decision which is why I am leaving the choice to you. But I would like you to remember how violently you protested when you thought I was going to place you in Slytherin."

Draco blushed slightly and then realised something. _You were testing me weren't you? You knew that one way or the other my choice would be made when you started to Sort me into Slytherin. If I protested that would mean I need to go to Gryffindor. If I let you go, that would mean I needed Slytherin. You are a sly old Hat aren't you?_ Draco grinned. _Hard to believe you were made by Godric Gryffindor. Please, sir, put me into Gryffindor. It is where I belong_.

"I knew you would choose Gryffindor, Draco. And yes, it was a rather cunning plan if I do say so myself. Probably another few centuries before I try another one such as that." Draco could have sworn he heard a chuckle. "Very well."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**_Interlude: Ron Weasley_**

Ron was having the best day of his young life. Not only was he finally at Hogwarts but he had also met the famous Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The vanquisher of evil. Not only that, Harry Potter was in his year. And not only _that_ but Harry Potter seemed like he was going to be his friend. And not only THAT but Harry Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor, the house in which he hoped to be Sorted into. If there was any doubt before about where Ron wanted to be sorted there was none then.

The only downside was that Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Ron didn't really know why he disliked Malfoy. _I mean, Harry likes him right?_ Ron thought, waiting to be sorted. _Surely that means he can't be all bad_. But Ron still couldn't think about him without anger rising within him. He knew all about Malfoy's parents and what they were like and he could only assume that their son would be just as bad as them, or perhaps worse.

He really wanted to trust Harry and believe that Malfoy had changed but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He told himself that he would use a school owl to send his parents a letter as soon as possible to ask them what to do. But for the time being he would proceed with caution.

When the stern looking witch called his name to the front of the Great Hall, Ron made his way to the front, feeling the nerves creep up to the surface. When he finally placed the Hat on his head he was surprised to hear its voice in his head.

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" the voice exclaimed. "Another one! You know Mr Weasley I am really getting tired of red hair. How many are left?"

Ron almost answered but was cut off.

"No, no, don't tell me. You know your twin brothers really toyed with me when they were up here. And your pompous older brother begged me to put him in Gryffindor. The other two were fine though. No worries, at least as long as there aren't many more of you left. You know where you want to be and it matches where you should so we have no problem."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**I must say I really enjoyed writing Ron's Sorting. I actually got the idea from the film version of "The Philosopher's Stone" but I decided to make it better. I hope you enjoyed it. I also liked the way I wrote Hermione. I like characters who are very analytical. Gregory House, of the TV show ****_House M.D._**** is my favourite television character of all time and I can tell you that I will be bringing in an OC who will be very much like him. I won't tell you why or what he will do but I just wanted to write that character and it suited my plans so I will do it.**

**You see now why Interludes are important to my story? This one gives an insight in Hermione and Draco's mind that would otherwise be left unexplored. I don't like leaving things unexplored at least a bit.**

**Not much was changed here from the original.**

**Tomorrow I will post Chapter 8 entitled 'Defence Against The Dark Arts'. Drop me a review and let me know what is on your mind.**

**Beletrium**


	11. Chapter 8: Defence Against the Dark Arts

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Defence Against the Dark Arts_**

Everyone gasped, except Slytherin who applauded rather loudly and surprisingly raucously. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were completely silent as Blaise strutted to the very loud Slytherin table. Harry caught Draco's eye and he could see something akin to fear there. He saw the same look on Ron's face as well. Hermione's didn't show any fear, just amazement.

"Uh...Draco," Harry whispered to his stunned friend who looked over to him. "How did...why...what just happened?"

Draco looked like he had seen a ghost and stared at Harry for a few seconds before swallowing and answering Harry's question in no more than a whisper.

"The last person that something like that happened to, and it has only ever happened to someone from Slytherin, was a man who was very powerful for many years not long ago. He was considered by a lot of people as pure evil. Not my parents, or Zabini's for that matter, but more people believed him to be evil than not. Very, very few people know of his true name but he was always boasting about the fact that this very thing happened to him." Draco stopped and Harry looked at Ron who mutely nodded, the fear in his eyes evident. "People dare not speak his name, despite his death 10 years ago. If people do use his name they use 'The Dark Lord', 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'You-Know-Who'.

"This is really going off topic though. What just happened with Blaise's Sorting has only occurred a handful of times since Hogwarts was founded. Like I said, it has only ever happened with Slytherin students and every person it has happened to has gone on to be the greatest Dark Wizard of his generation," Draco finished in a near whisper. After a few seconds Harry's mind ticked over and he realised what Draco was implying.

"So that means...Blaise is going to be..." Harry stammered but couldn't finish the sentence. Draco and Ron both nodded at the same time. Hermione, who had been listening to the conversation gave out a little squeak. Harry looked at her but didn't even have it in him to give her an encouraging smile. Luckily the awkward silence didn't last long as the Headmaster stood to talk.

"Well wasn't that very interesting? I believe that for the first time in many years we have an equal number of students in each House. I believe the Sorting Hat is to be applauded for that feat," Dumbledore said with a smile and a glint in his eye. This garnered some very scattered applause, but not very much so Dumbledore continued. "I know all of you are hungry but I do have a few start of term notices. First of all, our Caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind all of you that the banned items list is growing ever longer, with five new additions this year alone! If anyone wishes to view this list, feel free to see Mr. Filch's office. Secondly, everyone is to be reminded that the Forbidden Forest, is just that, forbidden. First years should take particular note of this but there are some in the older years," Dumbledore's eyes darted to the Weasley twins and sparkled with what Harry thought was amusement, "who would do well to remember this as well. Anyone who ventures into the forest without prior permission will be dealt with quickly and severely. Lastly, I must inform all of you that, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds in very much the same way as the Forbidden Forest is, but for different reasons. You will find out those reasons soon enough. Also, I should announce that we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, former Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrell."

The Hall filled with scattered applause before Dumbledore continued, "Filling the post of Muggle Studies is Professor Charity Burbage who is starting her first year as a Professor at Hogwarts," More applause followed this announcement. "Also, if anyone wishes to try out for their House Quidditch team there will be notices in your common rooms. Now that we have this over and done with. Let's eat!"

To Harry's astonishment the feast appeared on the table right in front of him. Harry gaped at the food for a few seconds and then looked up at Hermione who also appeared to be quite stunned. Draco and Ron looked unfazed so Harry assumed it was something that happened a lot in the wizarding world. Something Harry would have to become accustomed to. Harry was soon filling his plate and engaging in conversation with the first years around him.

As Harry was sitting beside a young witch by the name of Sally-Anne Perks, he attempted to talk to her a bit after talking to Draco, Ron and Hermione. Harry found her to be very quiet but he took a liking to her. Too many people he knew were loud and outspoken so she was a very refreshing change of pace. She also didn't seem too awestruck by Harry and didn't even start to bring up what he was famous for. He was very glad she didn't.

Not long after his conversation with Sally-Anne, Harry noticed Professor Quirrell making his way to the Gryffindor table, much to the surprise of most people around who apparently seemed to notice amidst the feast.

"Hello Professor Quirrell. Good to see you made it back to Hogwarts in one piece," Harry greeted Quirrell politely.

"Yes. Quite. I am here to inform you, Mr Potter, that I have talked to the Headmaster and he has allowed your request for a meeting. He told me to inform you that he will meet you after you finish your last class for the day. He will escort you, and whoever is going to the meeting with you, to his office where he will discuss what you would like him to discuss I imagine," Quirrell told Harry quickly and to the point. "Oh and Mr. Potter, it may interest you to know that your first class tomorrow will be double Defence Against the Dark Arts. I will see you then." And with that Quirrell turned and walked briskly back to the Teacher's Table at the front of the Great Hall.

While he watched Quirrell leave Harry caught the eye of the Headmaster. Harry noticed the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye and the smile on his face. _He could be as excited as I am about this_, Harry thought. He then turned to look at his friends.

"You still keen to come to that meeting tomorrow?" He received three nods so he continued. "We'll be picked up by Professor Dumbledore after the last class tomorrow and taken to his office. Also, Professor Quirrell just told me that our first class is double Defence Against the Dark Arts, and it's first thing tomorrow."

Hermione looked ecstatic, Ron looked excited but Draco looked almost annoyed. Harry assumed that it was another prejudice issue. He turned to talk quietly with his friend. "Something wrong with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Draco?" Harry asked trying to sound neutral.

"Not exactly. I understand the necessity of the class, at least I do now," Draco replied smiling at Harry. "But I know that we don't get taught anything of real interest until, at the earliest, third year. I've read the textbook for this year and I can't really see it helping us. I would much prefer a class where we learn how to defend ourselves and not just learn the theory of it and a few spells that really can't harm anyone."

Upon learning this Harry beamed at his friend. Harry could see no hint of prejudice in what he said, or even how he said it.

"What are you smiling at, Harry?" Draco asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh, nothing Draco," Harry lied wanting Draco to work out what had just happened by himself. "Besides, at least Defence is better than History of Magic."

From there the conversation picked up. The highlight of the feast was the entrance of the ghosts. Harry was amazed that ghosts actually existed. When the first-years met Nearly-Headless Nick, Draco made the mistake of asking him how he could be "nearly-headless" and Nick showed him much to the disgust of everyone watching. Throughout the rest of the feast Harry got to know the rest of the Gryffindor first years. Seamus Finnigan came from a mixed family. His mum was a witch while his dad was a Muggle. He apparently grew up somewhere in Ireland.

Neville Longbottom grew up with his Grandmother and told everyone how shocked his family were to receive a Hogwarts letter, despite both his parents being magical.

Alexandria Rafe didn't really say much about her family except that they were both pure-bloods but abandoned her to an orphanage as a child. She reassured everyone that she was not a pure-blood supremacist.

Parvati Patil's parents were apparently taught at a magical school in India but moved to Britain before her, and her twin sister Padma, were born. In India, Parvati said, there was not much stock put in blood in relation to magic and her father was Muggle-born and her mother was half-blood. The idea that blood didn't matter in India was something of interest to Draco who spent a while questioning Parvati, making her seem slightly uncomfortable.

Lavender Brown was perhaps the most vocal of everyone there. This was a girl who absolutely loved to talk. She talked of her parents, among what seemed to be hundreds of other topics including her friends back home, her pets back home and even her home in general. Harry had to interrupt just to let Sally-Anne talk to the rest of them. Everyone gave him grateful looks for that.

Harry was happy to note that everyone there accepted Draco into Gryffindor without any reluctance but there _was_ reluctance to trust him. Harry and Draco both knew it would happen. Dumbledore soon got up to talk one last time before dismissing them for the night.

"I hope you are as happy as I am with this feast. Quite amazing. Now, before we go I believe we have to sing the school song," Harry groaned. He was not known for his singing voice at all. Dumbledore waved his wand in front of him and words appeared in blue in the air. "Now everyone, choose your favourite tune and sing along. Off we go!"

With that the Great Hall erupted in a mess of tunes and words,

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone in the Great Hall finished at different times but it was the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan who finished last, opting for the Funeral March as their tune. Dumbledore smiled as he conducted their last few lines. When he finished he let out an audible laugh along with about half of the Great Hall.

"Everyone, off to bed now. Classes start tomorrow and sleep will do you all good. First Years, follow the prefects please. Go on, off with you!" Dumbledore said gleefully. There was a lot of noise in the Hall as everyone got up at once. Harry and the rest of the first years all found Percy and a girl prefect who they did not know and made their way to their dormitories.

Harry was amazed as he looked around Hogwarts. There were portraits everywhere that moved and even occasionally spoke. Harry noticed some of the stairs moving as well, but none of them moved while they were on them. Everyone around Harry was also very excited and awestruck. After a little while Percy stood still and told them to be quiet. There was a faint banging noise coming from somewhere.

"Just as I thought. PEEVES!" Yelled an angry Percy. "Show yourself, Peeves!"

Somewhere above them Harry could hear something like a raspberry being blown and soon after he saw something appear overhead. It wasn't quite a ghost but it wasn't exactly human either. He heard Draco mutter something about a 'poltergeist' so he assumed that meant Peeves.

"Ooh! Ickle firsties! How fun!" Peeves shouted delightedly as he started dropping what seemed like water bombs all around them. Neville was the only one to get hit directly by one and he looked embarrassed.

"PEEVES! Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?" Percy said, almost shrilly. Peeves let out another raspberry and dropped one more water bomb directly on Draco's head. Harry had to stifle a laugh. "Come on now, let's keep moving. Not far now," Percy told them.

Draco was still muttering under his breath as they reached a painting of a rather large woman who seemed to be standing in a field under an archway. "Password?"

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied casually. The portrait swung open revealing a large room. The room was painted red and contained a lot of chairs and tables along with couches and recliners and a roaring fire. There were a few people sitting around but not many. Harry instantly felt at home. When he looked at Draco he could tell he felt the same way. When Percy informed them where the dorms were everyone quickly made their way to the rooms and saw that everything was there waiting for them.

There were five beds in the boys dorm arranged in a circle around what seemed to be some sort of a circular fireplace. Harry noticed that his bed was between Draco's and Ron's, with Draco's on Harry's right and Ron's on the left. Neville was also next to Ron and Seamus Finnegan was next to Neville and Draco.

Harry soon decided to test his bed and found it to be the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on. He wondered if it had something to do with magic. He put his wand and pouch on the table beside his bed and laid back. He soon noticed all the other boys do the same. They all talked a bit that night, except for Draco, Harry noticed, before they finally all drifted off. Harry's last thought before going to sleep that night was that he finally felt at home.

Harry was awoken the next morning by the same dream that had plagued him for the majority of his life. Except there was a difference this time. It was a lot clearer. For the first time he saw Dumbledore in his dream. He also saw Hagrid and Professor McGonagall as well. The last part of his dream had also become clearer and he almost saw another face before the green light overwhelmed him and he heard the high pitched, cruel laugh.

When Harry did finally wake up he noticed two figures above him. When he put his glasses on he noticed the figures were Draco and Ron. He also noticed that he was very sweaty and he was breathing very quickly. His scar was hurting worse than before as well. It took a few seconds for Harry to register the shocked and worried looks on his friends' faces. Ron spoke first.

"Harry, mate, you okay?" Harry didn't know how to react so he simply nodded slowly, "We tried to wake you. But we couldn't."

Draco cut in, "Yeah, and it seemed like you were burning up. You were also tossing and turning so much it's a wonder you didn't fall out of your bed. You wouldn't stop. Are you sure you're okay?" Draco sounded very worried and had a look on his face to match. Harry smiled weakly at both of his friends and absently rubbed his scar.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Or I will be at least. That was the worst one I've had," Harry wasn't sure if that would reassure his friends at all but they didn't ask him anything more for a while and Draco gave his shoulder a squeeze. Harry got ready for breakfast quickly realising he was the last one up.

"Okay. If you don't hurry up there won't be much breakfast left," Ron informed Harry quickly and bolted out of the dorm soon after. Draco looked at Harry grimly.

"Are you certain? It seemed really bad," Draco asked worriedly. Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks for your concern Draco but I'm fine. If it happens again you will be the first one I tell. But for now I would just like to go and have some breakfast before Ron eats it all."

Draco nodded and they left the common room together and headed for the Great Hall. Breakfast passed without incident and everyone received their timetables.

"Not a bad first day," Draco commented. "Double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell first, then Transfiguration with McGonagall followed by double Charms with Flitwick and then Potions with Snape. We don't have Herbology with Sprout or History Of Magic with Binns until tomorrow and Astronomy with Sinistra is on Wednesday night."

Hermione couldn't contain her glee. She was so excited to start classes that she left for the Defence classroom early. Harry laughed when he saw her practically run from the Great Hall. Draco and Ron were still not impressed with her at all. It wasn't long before they, too, made their way to the Defence classroom to find Hermione already in her seat and set up for the class. Harry smiled at her and sat next to her, getting everything he needed out. He also kept his pouch in his pocket just in case. Draco sat next to him and Ron, next to Draco. The room looked much like a Muggle lecture hall; with the rows of seats going up and there was a stage at the bottom of the room.

Before long Harry noticed the classroom fill up with people from every House. He leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "I thought this was meant to only be two Houses at a time."

Hermione looked at her timetable and looked puzzled. "Well every other class is split up. I wonder why this class is different." Before they could speak any more Quirrell entered the room, looking slightly dazed.

When he reached the stage he looked out at the First Years with a determined look on his face. He waved his wand once and something rose in front of everyone's desk. It looked to Harry like a Muggle television but he knew they didn't work in the Hogwarts Castle due to some type of ward. Harry soon realised that he could see Professor Quirrell a lot easier on the screen than he could be looking at him from afar.

"Before we begin the class I need to call the roll and then I wish to speak to you all," Harry found out with that opening statement that he could hear Quirrell quite clearly, apparently due to the television-esque thing. Quirrell quickly marked the roll and, seeing no one absent, he started talking again. "You are all here in Defence Against the Dark Arts to learn just that, ways to protect yourself from the Dark Arts. I will have you know that I don't hold your 'textbooks' in very high regard in this class. I expect you all to read through it, however, as you will need to in order to actually complete the course." Harry heard Hermione let out a small whimper.

"However, I firmly believe that what is in those textbooks will do little to actually protect you against the Dark Arts. What you _need_ to learn here in this class is defensive and offensive skills to use in a time of crisis. You _need_ to learn how to not only protect yourselves but others as well. You _need_ to learn how to fight against an opponent as well as defend. You will find that, in my classes, you need not bring anything except your wand from now on. You will not have a book handy when you are in battle. You will, I hope, have your wand handy so that is what I plan on focusing on for your first-year. Professor Dumbledore agrees with me on this. That is partly why your class is full of everyone in your year and not just half.

"I know, better than most, the prejudices that exist in the Hogwarts Houses and I also know that they will not go away, at least not soon, so I may as well use that in my favour. But that is for a different time." The class was silent through the whole speech as it continued.

"Now, despite my wanting not to have to, we have to start off this lesson by learning some simple spells as most, if not all of you, have no experience with a wand. The first spell I intend to teach you is very simple. It may serve no purpose other than to help you get used to your wands but at least it will do just that. I would like two volunteers to come up and demonstrate the spell." Everyone in the class raised their hands.

"How about...Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy? Would you please come to the stage here?" Quirrell asked as Harry and Draco grinned at each other. They leapt to their feet, wands in their hands and scrambled to the front of the room and on to the stage. When they got there, they eagerly watched Professor Quirrell. "Good. Now, the spell I want you to cast at each other is just a 'colouring charm'. A colouring charm is a spell which changes the base colour of another object, in this case a human being. For today we will use the colour blue. This spell does not harm you in any way at all. Now, stand at either end of the stage," He motioned Harry to go to one end and Draco to the other. "Good. When I say 'go' I want the both of you to send the spell at each other. The strength of your spell will be shown in how blue your opponent goes. The incantation is '_caesitas_'. No wand movements. Just aim and shoot. Ok...go!"

Simultaneously Draco and Harry pointed their wands at each other and shouted, "_Caesitas_!" There was a small burst of blue light, almost like paint flying through the air, and each boy turned a shade of blue. The class laughed at the two boys at the front. It wasn't long before Harry and Draco joined in. Professor Quirrell showed no change on his face.

"Very good. 5 points each to Gryffindor," Quirrell then turned and regarded the whole class. "My observations say that Mr Malfoy is a darker blue than Mr Potter but not by very much. So that could definitely mean that Mr. Potter is marginally stronger than Mr Malfoy, at least magically, but there are other reasons why this result could have been shown. Can anyone tell me the reasons?" Hermione's hand shot right into the air followed by a few others, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Draco's spell may not have hit Harry as directly as Harry's hit him, sir," Hermione said with a slight smile on her face.

"Very true Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor. But there is one other reason. Can anyone tell me what it is?" No one put up their hands for a few seconds before Nikolas Riander put his hand up timidly. "Mr Riander?"

"Well, sir," The young Slytherin's voice was wavering slightly. "My parents told me that colouring spells are slightly different to other spells because the intensity with which the person casts the spell, the more pronounced the colour will be on the opponent. In other words, the louder and clearer you say the incantation, the more colour will be shown."

"Correct Mr Riander, 10 points to Slytherin. Now that you all know, you may come to the front, pair off and practice the spell," Professor Quirrell told the large class before they all stood up at once and got to the front and practiced for about fifteen minutes. After that time Harry noticed that his spell still seemed to be stronger than anyone else's. Other than Draco, Blaise Zabini was also able to get fairly close. That, funnily enough, didn't surprise Harry at all. Hermione and Ron did very well too and were close to the top of the class. Harry noticed Neville Longbottom having difficulty with his spell. When everyone sat back down Professor Quirrell got to the front and everyone watched their screens again.

"Now that everyone can do that spell properly, now might be the time to introduce a more advanced spell. One you wouldn't normally learn until almost your fourth year at Hogwarts." Some people in the class gasped and Hermione let out an excited squeak. Harry was very interested in this. As was Draco, he noticed. "You see, I believe the people who tell me what to teach, underestimate you. I believe that you can all do this spell. Maybe not today, but eventually. The spell I wish to teach you is the Shield Charm. If powerful enough it can stop most minor curses and even some major ones. But even the most powerful Shield Charm will be useless against the Unforgivable Curses, so don't think this will save you all of the time. Of course, we are only working with colouring spells for now and they are some of the weakest spells around as they do very little to harm an opponent.

"If cast correctly, the Shield Charm can deflect curses back at the sender. It can't always do so effectively, but it can. It depends on a lot of factors. Before I make any of you try I will demonstrate as there is a slight wand movement involved. Mr Macmillan, can you please come up here and face me at the other end of the stage please?" Ernie, representing Hufflepuff, went to the stage nervously and faced Quirrell. "Good. Now on the count of three, I want you to send your blue spell at me and I will block it. Ok?" Ernie nodded so Quirrell continued, "Good. 1...2...3!"

"_Caesitas_!" Ernie yelled, the spell leaving his wand and hurtling towards Quirrell.

Very quickly, Professor Quirrell waved his wand in front of his body and shouted, "_Protego_!" and a translucent, blue wall came up in front of him. Ernie's spell hit the wall and rebounded on Ernie himself, turning the young Hufflepuff blue.

"Good work Mr Macmillan. 5 points to Hufflepuff. You can have a seat now," Ernie did so, still very blue. Not quite as blue as he would have been had it been Harry's spell cast but still blue nonetheless. "As you all just saw, I successfully demonstrated the Shield Charm. You heard the incantation, '_protego_' and saw the wand movement. Now, regarding the movement, it does not have to be exactly like mine was. In fact the movement can be in any way. But the catch is, wherever you move your wand is where the shield will cover. So, in essence you could cover your whole body if you had enough time. Now, I am going to pair you off this time so you can all work with someone different from another house," he then went on to announce the pairs. Harry was paired up with Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, Hermione was put with Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff and Ron with Justin Finch-Fletchley who also came from Hufflepuff. Draco got the worst partner by far. He was paired with Blaise Zabini. To Draco's credit he didn't complain. Zabini was ecstatic that he was paired with Draco. _Probably so he can gloat and make fun of Draco, I guess_, Harry mused silently.

The shield charm practice went very well, with only seven students unable to perform it at all. Harry, however, got it right his very first time. This actually made Professor Quirrell show some surprise on his usually very emotionless face. After Lisa had sent the spell at Harry and he blocked it, there was not even the slightest hint of blue on his body. No one else in the room, with the exception of Quirrell, was able to block the spell entirely. Some always seemed to get through the shield, turning the shielder blue.

"Impressive Mr Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. But I want to test this further." He turned to where Hermione was watching on. "Miss Granger, your spell was stronger than Miss Turpin's earlier. Can you cast yours at Mr Potter so we can see if he can fully block it?" Harry blocked it. He then proceeded to block Ron's, Ernie's, Draco's and Blaise's. Professor Quirrell actually looked amazed.

"Well, Mr. Potter. As you can't cast the spell at yourself perhaps it is my turn to try and break your defences?" Quirrell actually smiled, "On three. 1...2...3!"

"_Caesitas_!"

"_Protego_!"

To everyone's amazement, Harry was able to block even Professor Quirrell's spell entirely. "Well then. Let that be yet another five points Mr. Potter. I must say, I am very impressed. Not many can do that on their first try, let alone a First Year. Good work."

It was not long after that, that it was time to move on to their next class. Harry was very proud of himself and told his friends they should be proud of themselves as well. They were at the top of the class that lesson as well. Until he said that, all three of them seemed put out. They all cheered up after he told them how great they did.

The next class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall who was every bit as strict as she seemed before, and in fact during, the feast. It was all theory for the first lesson as they had to spend quite a bit of time working on the rules and laws to do with Transfiguration before they could work on actually transfiguring things. The best moment of that class was when McGonagall changed into a cat and back, much to the delight of everyone present. As it turned out, Professor McGonagall was what was known as an Animagus, a person who can change into an animal. Harry wondered if Professor McGonagall was the witch who visited his mother when she was told that she was a witch. The class groaned when she told them they would only start learning about Animagi in their fifth year, at the earliest.

Professor Flitwick, a very short man with short black hair and a very high-pitched voice, almost fell off the pile of books he was standing on when he marked Harry Potter as present. He then proceeded to talk about Charms class and do quite a bit of theory. They wouldn't have to wait as long to start the practical side as they needed to in Transfiguration which made the class happy. Harry couldn't wait to make something fly.

Decidedly Harry's least favourite class was Potions and, as such, his least favourite teacher was Professor Snape. For starters, Potions was held in the dungeons which Harry thought was very creepy. And when Snape slammed the door open and entered the room Harry could actually feel some form of hate there. It was unnerving.

Professor Snape did not say a word about his class until after he took the roll call for the class, which the Gryffindors had with the Slytherins. When he reached Harry's name he glared at the boy for quite a while. When Harry looked into Snape's grey eyes at that time, all he could see was hate. Pure hatred. _I couldn't have done anything yet, surely?_ Harry thought, feeling quite confused. When Snape finished calling the roll he started a speech.

"You will not need your wands in my class unless I tell you that you do," Snape started with, drawling at the class. "Because of this fact, some of you will hardly believe that potion-making is at all anything to do with magic. But it is, so deal with it. In this room I can teach you to do almost anything with potions. Anything at all. Potion-making is a subtle and exact science and it can be difficult to do correctly, deadly, in cases, if you get it wrong. I don't expect any of you to ever understand the beauty of a cauldron, filled to the brim with all manner of objects, simmering away, emitting fumes. Potions can do anything at all. Bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death. Sadly though, there will be quite a lot of you who do not have the brains to be able to make potions at all."

The class was silent. The Slytherins were in awe of their Head of House and the Gryffindors were observing the man who, they had been told by a number of sources, hated all Gryffindors and favours Slytherin over every other house.

Snape then quickly looked at Harry, anger flashing in his eyes for some unknown reason.

"Potter!" he shouted angrily, his eyes flashing. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_I know this_, Harry thought happily, _though it isn't a first year potion. What's Snape playing at_? "A sleeping potion. I believe it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape snarled at him, almost growling. "Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Snape asked angrily and quickly.

"Inside the stomach of a goat, if I'm not mistaken, sir. Also probably in one of your cupboards too," Harry replied cooly as he saw Snape get angrier. Harry noticed a smile on Hermione's face and a smirk on Draco's. Ron looked utterly frightened.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked with a sneer, obviously thinking he had Harry on that one. Harry decided to have a little fun and plastered on a quizzical look.

"Oh. Give me a second sir, I know I read this," As Harry was talking he felt Hermione's hand go up near his ear. He also noticed a faint sneer on Snape's face. "Um...Oh wait. They're the same thing aren't they sir? And can also go by the name aconite as well I believe."

Snape did growl that time. He asked Harry three more questions before finally giving up. "Five points from Gryffindor for being a know-it-all. And another five for your cheek. Oh and another five for still having your wand out. Put it away Potter!"

Harry was fuming. He could hear snickers coming from where Nott and Zabini had sat. He looked around at Hermione and Draco who looked quite angry as well.

The rest of the lesson was no better to the start. They had to mix a potion which would cure boils. Neville had melted his cauldron and someone in Slytherin, Harry couldn't tell who, had their potion blow up in their face. At the end of the lesson Harry felt a lot better knowing what was coming.

He made sure to pack everything into his pouch neatly and helped Draco and Ron clean up. The two still didn't get along but Harry didn't mind because he knew it would just take time. Hermione waited for them before they all left, though Harry figured she was only really waiting for him. Draco and Ron were still very cold towards her.

At the end of the corridor leading out of the dungeons they saw a man with a very long, silvery-beard waiting for them.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**First of all I want to give my apologies for the lateness of this upload. I don't know why, but I stopped again. But now I'm settled in at my new place, and I have a lot more time on my hands.**

**Secondly, I would like to mention that I like the idea of a much more practical Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. None of the canon books' teachers were really practical at all. Quirrell had Voldemort on his head, Lockhart was incompetent, Lupin was good but had to go through a lot to catch up, Crouch was alright as far as a Death Eater goes, Umbridge was...Umbridge, Snape was okay as he wanted to do it and Carrow was a Death Eater and taught the Unforgivables. I don't see how a school could be so incompetent to be honest. I ****_will_**** have one or two incompetent teachers but I will focus on interesting teachers. I have an idea for second, third and fourth years while the final three are a bit up in the air at the moment.**

**The "Blaise Zabini is the next Dark Lord" idea came to me while writing the Sorting and I just went with it. I had to make it so that Draco had no idea about Voldemort's heritage, yet still knew this happened to him. I sort of forgot that part and had to add it in so I hope that I wrote it okay.**

**I think I should make mention of their timetable. It occurred to me that the canon timetable was a bit stupid in that they only have each class once a week, from what I understand. I think that isn't good teaching, so I'm going based off my own school's timetable system of six, one hour classes. Seems more effective to me.**

**Those of you re-reading my story, thank you for doing so. There are some slight changes, mostly in dialogue, but I haven't really added anything in.**

**Thanks to ****_Lightningblade49_****, ****_Rey Abernathy-Rafkin-House_**** and ****_PurpleBullet_**** for reviewing. If you have an opinion on my story feel free to drop me a review.**

**The next Chapter will be entitled 'Harry's Past'. The entire chapter is dedicated to the meeting with Dumbledore and will be enlightening.**

**Until tomorrow,**

**Beletrium**


	12. Chapter 9: Harry's Past

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

**Also, a slight warning. There will be mentions of physical abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Harry's Past_**

Harry felt a strange mingling of fear, anxiety and joy as he looked at the old man with the long silvery beard and golden, half-moon glasses. He knew that he was going to tell him about his past, but he wasn't entirely sure what it would be. The man who many considered to be the greatest wizard alive, Albus Dumbledore, stood in front of Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron smiling, his blue eyes twinkling amazingly. Harry felt like he could trust this man with nearly anything in the world.

"I trust you all had a pleasant Potions lesson?" The Headmaster asked happily as the boys snorted while Harry noticed Hermione cringe slightly.

"Yes, of course sir," Harry replied quickly without even the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fantastic. Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked, motioning in the direction they needed to go. "I hope that you are very much enjoying Hogwarts. I know I always do and likely always will."

"Oh yes, sir," Hermione said quickly as she tried to keep up with the others. "I would never have imagined such a magnificent place even existed, let alone be so awe-inspiring."

Harry then piped up in a small voice, "It's great Professor. A _lot_ better than staying at the Dursleys' anyway," When Harry finished talking Dumbledore whirled around looking slightly pale, stopping in the middle of a corridor, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Oh, Harry. It may have been good that you wanted to talk to me after all," Dumbledore said gravely before turning and continuing to walk, his face still pale. There was an awkward silence for a little while as they walked. Dumbledore broke that silence.

"Harry, I know you do not know him but I think it might be good if you go and visit Hagrid on the school grounds. He knew you, and your parents, fairly well when you were a baby and I know for a fact that he has been waiting for a very long time to meet you in person."

"I will Professor," Harry said quietly, still having not gotten over the look on Dumbledore's face. "Maybe he can tell me stuff about my parents. Can my friends go too?"

Draco and Ron looked at each other disdainfully for a few seconds and Hermione looked at Harry with a look like she was about to explode with happiness. Dumbledore turned around again slightly; this time the twinkle was indeed there.

"Of course, Harry. Hagrid would be pleased to see you have so many friends already. He was a little worried you see. He kept telling me that you would have trouble fitting in. I, of course, had faith that you would make some friends and indeed you have. But we can talk more when we reach my office. In fact, the entrance is just here." He stopped and pointed towards a pair of stone gargoyles. "I trust you four can keep my password to yourselves?"

There were four eager and awestruck nods as Dumbledore looked towards the gargoyle on the left and said, "Mars Bar". Harry and Hermione chuckled at this but Ron and Draco looked perplexed. What happened after the password was said was quite amazing. The wall between the gargoyles seemed to spin around until there revealed a large spiral staircase. Dumbledore motioned for them to go on to the staircase before getting on himself.

Harry started to walk up the stairs but he felt a firm hand hold him back. He flinched a bit at the touch before turning around to see Dumbledore's smiling face and he felt a lot safer. To the four First Years' collective amazement the stairs began to climb upwards themselves until they reached a door. Harry was the closest so he walked through first and saw a second door but waited for everyone else before going through.

When Dumbledore opened the second set of doors Harry looked at the amazing office. It was full of very interesting and peculiar-looking objects. There were all manner of things floating around the room, a lot of books and quite a number of paintings, all of which had occupants who appeared to be sleeping. So many things seemed to be fighting to catch Harry's attention around the room, but none more so then the large red and gold bird perched behind a large wooden desk. It was a very beautiful bird, Harry thought, and he soon realised he had been staring at it for quite a while. Dumbledore seemed to notice as he went up to the bird and began stroking it lightly.

"I see you are admiring Fawkes, Harry," he said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Ah, many people do as it is very rare to see a phoenix so closely bonded with a human."

"A phoenix, sir?" Hermione asked wondrously echoing Harry's own thoughts.

"Yes. A magical creature with many magical properties, too many to list right now in fact but I can tell you the most well known. For one, their tears have healing powers. They can heal most anything. For another, its song is very calming and has been known to cure many mental diseases when it sings to people with such afflictions, though there are some for which it will not work, unfortunately."

All four first years were now looking at the bird in wonder. What was even more wonderful was when Fawkes actually began to sing for them. Harry had never felt so calm in his whole life. It was as if nothing was ever going to hurt him ever again. From the looks on his friends' faces, they felt the same way. Draco had a particularly calm look on his face and when the bird had stopped singing Draco seemed to be the most upset. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was watching Draco closely during the whole thing with a curious look on his face.

"Okay Harry, I think we should get started now. I know that you do not know what I am about to tell you. I assume that Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy do know," Dumbledore stated rather than asked while he waved his wand in front of him and four chairs appeared out of midair. Harry sat between Draco and Hermione and Ron sat next to Draco.

"That's right Professor. Draco was actually the one who told me I was famous but he said he wasn't sure that he should be the one who should tell me why. I asked Ron not to tell me," Harry confirmed to the Headmaster.

"Good. Thank you Harry. What about you Miss Granger. You are Muggle-born. Do you know of Harry's tale?" Dumbledore asked the nervous girl who shook her head, "I thought not. I will start from the beginning. Please tell me if I am going too fast." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stroked his long beard before continuing.

"This story really started in the early 1970's. A wizard known as Lord Voldemort," Ron and Draco cringed at this and Harry looked at them strangely but Dumbledore continued, "had begun trying to take over all of Wizarding Britain. You see, there are not only good wizards and witches but dark and evil ones as well. Unfortunately for Britain, Voldemort," Ron and Draco cringed again, "was, arguably, the darkest wizard of all time. Darker even than my greatest foe, Gellert Grindelwald.

"Now, Lord Voldemort," the two boys cringed again, "was a firm believer in many things, perhaps none more so than blood supremacy. In Voldemort's," they cringed again and Dumbledore stopped this time looking at Draco and Ron with a strange smile on his face.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, may I ask why, exactly, you both are cringing?" Dumbledore calmly asked the two boys who looked frightened. Harry wondered whether they were scared of Dumbledore or of this Voldemort guy. Ron spoke up in barely a whisper.

"You...you said...his name...You-Know-Who's name." Harry then realised that Voldemort was the wizard Draco was talking about at the feast.

"Yes. Lord Voldemort is what he calls himself. Please don't cringe again. You see, what you are cringing at, what you are scared of, is a name. A simple name. Tell me why that is," Dumbledore said patiently and quietly. It was Draco who spoke next but he spoke louder than Ron had.

"We know the...stories, sir. My parents are even afraid to say his name. They call him 'The Dark Lord' but never V-V-V-Voldemort," Draco shuddered as he said the name while Dumbledore beamed. Ron cringed again.

"Good for you Draco, if I may call you that," Draco nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Thank you. Mr Weasley, I would very much like it if you could try to refrain from cringing at the sound of the name Voldemort. He is an integral part of this story and I will _always_ say his name," Ron nodded solemnly. Harry looked at Hermione who looked just as perplexed as he did.

"Moving on. In Voldemort's opinion wizards should govern all worlds, not just their own. This, is why his kills were almost always Muggles or Muggle-borns or, in some cases, people that were known as 'blood-traitors', which are pure-bloods who associate themselves with Muggles." Harry looked shocked.

"Kills?" he asked in a small, high-pitched voice. It was obvious that he was shaken up at the prospect of murder. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Sadly, Harry, yes. Voldemort, over the course of about eleven years killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Be they Muggles or people of magical descent. It was a reign of terror that went on for far too long. Even his followers, the Death Eaters, were not immune to Voldemort's wrath." Harry heard Draco let out a slight growl at the sound of the name of Voldemort's followers. Harry reached over and squeezed his friends forearm to calm him down. Draco looked at him gratefully while Harry saw Dumbledore watch them curiously. "You see Harry, Voldemort had no one. No family. No friends. No one at all. He believed that all that was needed in life was power, and he did have that, but he also did not have what he wanted."

"What was that sir?" This time Hermione spoke up, her own voice sounding frightened.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore said simply. "He wanted total control over the wizarding world and he would have gotten it had someone not stopped him." Harry and Hermione were focused intently on Dumbledore and didn't notice the awed stares from Ron and Draco directed at Harry.

"Who stopped him sir?" Harry asked, rather enthralled by the story, as terrifying as it sounded.

"You did Harry. You stopped him."

The silence in the Headmaster's office was deafening and Harry's mind was swimming with everything he had just learnt. _Me?_ He thought wondering if Dumbledore was off his rocker. _How could I have stopped him? I didn't even know about this world until a month and a half ago_. After a minute Dumbledore spoke up again.

"I need to tell you the full story, Harry," Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "You were born to Lily and James Potter in 1980. At that time, Voldemort was experiencing his best times yet, at least in his mind. He was very close to securing the Ministry as his own. On the day he disappeared he actually took over Hogsmeade, the village outside of Hogwarts, and probably would have attacked Hogwarts itself after that. There were not many people left actively opposing Voldemort by that point and those that remained were considered by Voldemort to be mortal enemies. There were some of his enemies that remained, however, and for Voldemort to be truly satisfied with his 'work' he felt the need to eliminate the threat they posed to him." Harry didn't like where this was going and he felt his stomach drop.

"My parents were enemies of Voldemort's weren't they, Professor?" Harry asked, dreading but already knowing the answer.

Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry could feel she was shaking, but then again it could have been him. He felt grateful for the touch. He needed it to get through this. Dumbledore had a very sad look in his eyes, the twinkle gone and Harry even saw a tear escape as he nodded.

"Yes, Harry. They were. He did not like that they had escaped his grasp three times. So, on October 31st, 1981, Halloween, Voldemort decided to try once more to kill your parents, but he put a lot more effort in this time around. Now, Harry, here is where the stories become sketchy at best. I have been told by many of their neighbours that, when Lord Voldemort arrived at your house in Godric's Hollow, your father decided to try and head him off. Being an auror, James was one of the most capable to fight Lord Voldemort but even after a while James was overpowered and murdered by the monster that had been born out of hate."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore had tears flowing freely down his face. He looked at Hermione who was also crying. It wasn't long before Harry realised he was as well. Harry looked to Ron and Draco who were both staring at the headmaster.

"Now, from what I can gather, James told Lily to leave with you. Why she didn't go I have no idea. Perhaps Voldemort put up an anti-disapparation field. But that is irrelevant. The next part of the story is more important. Lily was in your room with you when James was killed. Voldemort knew you would be inside so he went in. When he found the room in which your mother had you she tried to put up a fight and shielded you. In doing so, Voldemort killed her as well. She was found right in front of your crib."

Dumbledore had to stop for a much longer time this time to get himself under control. Harry was crying still, as was Hermione. Harry also noticed that Ron and Draco both had extremely solemn looks on their faces but seemed to be trying extremely hard to hold it together. It was another few minutes before Dumbledore continued.

"After this, Voldemort looked to you. He looked at the face of a one year old child and...he wanted to kill you. Harry...have you ever wondered why you had that scar?"

Harry nodded and then said in a very small voice, "Aunt Petunia told me that it came from the car crash that killed my parents. Now I know she was lying to me. Not that that's anything new." Dumbledore nodded sadly and continued.

"Well, it was most definitely not from any car crash. When Lord Voldemort went to kill you he used the Killing Curse and for some reason, unknown to anyone, myself included, it didn't work. It supposedly rebounded off of your forehead and went straight back to Voldemort, destroying him in the process. But you survived. You are the only person ever to have survived the Killing Curse. From that night onwards you were known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. You are perhaps the most famous person in the entire wizarding world, not just Britain. There is not a wizarding child who does not know your name or your story. You saved our world Harry Potter."

Harry tried to process everything he had just been told. His parents were both killed by the most evil man to ever have lived and Harry was the one who defeated him. It was with these thoughts that Harry realised that Hermione was still holding his hand, but Harry felt more comforted that way. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was still crying. When she looked at him he tried his very best to smile and she did too. No one in the room said a word for at least five minutes, although it felt to Harry like hours. When he finally began to feel a little better Harry spoke up.

"Thank you, sir for telling me all of this. I could tell it was difficult for you. But I was wondering whether we could talk a little about other things for a little while so I can get my mind off this," Harry tried to say sounding confident but it came out soft and scared.

Dumbledore smiled and Harry noticed a bit of the twinkle return to his eyes. "Of course Harry. Of course. Maybe you could tell me how you came to meet Draco. If you don't mind me saying, it is rather odd seeing you two as friends, given your parents," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. It was Draco who replied to the Headmaster.

"I very much agree, sir, especially under these circumstances. You see, when I met Harry I had no idea how much he would change me. We talked for a while about the wizarding world and I mentioned some of what my father had taught me to believe about the Houses at this school and about blood purity. Harry then began to stick up for the things I was talking against. I didn't even realise what I was saying, and believing, was so offensive until Harry told me what he thought. And I could not be more grateful for it. But, sir, I do have one problem that I could use your help with."

"Yes Draco?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I think that father may disown me," Draco said quickly and ashamedly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one thing I'm in Gryffindor. Don't get me wrong, I really feel like it is where I should be," Draco said heading off the protests from Ron, "but father really wanted me in Slytherin. There is also the case of the people I will be spending a lot of time around. I think you know as well as I do, Professor, that as soon as father finds out I hang around with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger he will not be happy at all. I mean, Hermione is Muggle-born, which father hates. Father is always saying that the Weasley's are blood-traitors so he won't like that. And Harry is...well...Harry Potter. Now I'm beginning to see that all of these things don't matter but my father will say otherwise," Draco finished with a weak smile directed at Harry.

Dumbledore thought for a moment about what Draco had presented him and sighed.

"I am afraid that you may be correct about your father. Lucius is very like that isn't he?" Draco nodded sadly and Harry wondered how anyone could be like that. "Very well, Draco, I will take what you have said into consideration and if the worst occurs I will make sure you have somewhere to go."

Ron and Hermione then recounted how they met Harry and Hermione even detailed their trip to what they were now calling the Slytherin Compartment. Dumbledore told them that there was not really anything he could do to them as they were not at school at the time but he advised them that they were allowed to come to him at any time to tell him about anything. After a discussion about the wizarding world in general, more for Hermione and Harry's benefit than anything else, Dumbledore looked gravely at Harry.

"Harry, earlier you mentioned something about your family. I would like to hear anything you want to say about them right now, if you please. If you want your friends may leave –" Dumbledore spoke in a serious voice before Harry cut him off.

"No, Professor, they can stay. As you said, they are my friends and I trust them," Harry said with a crooked smile at all three of his friends. He knew what he was about to tell Dumbledore, and his friends as well, was going to be difficult for him and he really wanted them there, if only for emotional support.

"Okay Harry. I will respect your decision. But I really do need to know about your aunt and uncle, and even your cousin," Professor Dumbledore said seriously with absolutely no twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, Professor. But the first thing I want you to know is that my cousin, Dudley, has had a huge change in the last few months, not unlike Draco now that I think about it, and I really don't hate him anymore." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to widen slightly at that. "He told me why he did what he did when he was younger. To be honest I really don't blame him. It's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon I blame." Harry could feel himself getting angry so he took a shaky breath and continued. "There is really a lot to cover so I think some things might be best if I show you. Let me put it this way. This scar," Harry began, pointing at his forehead, "is not the only scar I have on my body."

Harry heard Hermione gasp and saw Draco and Ron's faces contort slightly in anger. He could even see Dumbledore's eyes become sombre. He turned around so that the back of his neck was facing Dumbledore and he pulled his hair away to reveal a mark at the top of his neck slightly on the right side.

"That is from when Dudley found a very poisonous spider and thought it would be funny to put it in my cupboard, where I slept by the way, and it bit me."

Hermione gasped and then said, "Oh, Harry," and started to cry. Draco and Ron tried to get a better look and Dumbledore ran his fingers down the mark.

"My aunt and uncle didn't believe me, of course. Actually I believe they were angry at me for getting blood on their sheets. It wasn't until I passed out that they phoned for an ambulance." To Ron and Draco he said, "A Muggle healing vehicle that takes you to a hospital. Luckily they got me there just in time. Much later and I would have died. I was seven when that happened." He let his hair back down and turned around to see a very irate Professor Dumbledore, Ron and Draco. Hermione stood up and hugged him. It was then that Dumbledore spoke up.

"You sleep in a cupboard?" When Hermione let go of Harry he nodded sadly. The Headmaster slumped into his chair at that revelation.

"Not anymore, but for nearly ten years I did. That isn't all though," Harry said as he bent down and pulled the left pants leg up to reveal a long, barely visible scar. "This one was when Dudley stole a knife from the drawer where they're kept. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both saw him get it and go towards me on the grass outside where I was sitting and they did nothing. He used it to cut my leg." Hermione gasped again and Harry heard audible growls from Ron and Draco. "They got me to the hospital but complained that I ruined a good knife. I believe that was when I was eight years old."

Harry let his pants leg down and looked up at Dumbledore, tears in his eyes as he continued. "I think that this is the worst though. And it was certainly the most painful."

Harry took off his robes and put them on the back of the chair he had sat in. Slowly he took off his shirt to reveal a very skinny body. He felt good that no one could see his back at that point. He heard Hermione gasp once again and screamed, "DID THEY EVEN FEED YOU?" She was definitely in tears now and he felt bad that that wasn't the worst of what he had to show them.

"I'm so sorry for this Hermione, but this," he indicated to his scrawny, skin and bones body, "Is far and away not the worst," She looked at him with tears still falling from her eyes. He turned so his back was facing Dumbledore.

"Oh, Sweet Merlin, Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed, expressing sadness and even anger in his voice for the first time. Draco and Ron moved in for a look and Harry heard them both gasp and say, "HARRY!" Hermione, Harry knew, didn't want to look but she did. She screamed as if she was in agony and sat down in the large chair, curling up into a ball. Harry knew the scars were bad but he had never really been able to see them himself. _Must be worse than I thought_, Harry mused silently watching the bawling Hermione rock herself back and forth. Harry could feel fingers tracing his back and wasn't sure whose they were but he didn't really care.

"Harry..." Dumbledore sounded hoarse, "How did...this happen?" Harry put his shirt back on. He went to where Hermione was and sat with her on her chair holding her. He wasn't really sure what to do but he had seen a parent do this to their child on television once when the Dursley's weren't around. He had never had to comfort a girl before so he hoped what he did would help. He didn't really like to upset Hermione but she needed to see it. She grabbed him around the neck and cried into his shoulder as Harry answered Dumbledore's question.

"I was about nine and a half years old. Uncle Vernon decided it would be a good idea for Dudley to have a whip. Why? I'll never know," Harry said this with the utmost loathing in his voice. Hermione sobbed harder and clung to Harry. "And Dudley used it on me when he wanted me to do something, or even sometimes just because I was there. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon actually encouraged it saying he needed 'practice'." Hermione's sobbing increased.

Dumbledore had a look in his eyes that would have made Harry cower if he hadn't have known that he was angry at the Dursleys. He looked at Harry and spoke in a strangely emotionless tone, "Is that all they did Harry?"

"Oh, no sir. They did much more. There were burns that were 'accidents' when I made them breakfast, beatings when I 'did something wrong', they would lock me in my cupboard sometimes for weeks on end and even withhold food for days. I've since realised this was all because of accidental magic." Harry felt physically ill remembering everything they had done to him but he knew it was necessary. "Why, the day my uncle decided he would tell me I was a wizard, which I was not told that day either by the way, he had me pushed up against a tree with his arm crushing my throat. I was even slapped as well. That is really it, I would say. There were other 'minor' incidents but they are nothing compared to that."

Dumbledore looked irate. Ron had his head in his hands and Draco seemed to be looking off into space. Hermione continued sobbing into Harry's shoulder for a few minutes before Dumbledore calmed down enough to talk.

"Harry, you said that you don't blame your cousin," he almost spat the last two words when he said them, something that seemed rather undignified for a man like Dumbledore. "Why exactly is that?"

"Well, Professor, when I finally got told by my aunt and uncle that I was a wizard, so they could get me out of their house, Dudley became sincerely interested. Before you say anything, I know he is sincere because his plans for torturing me usually only span a day at the most. I don't know that his brain can think ahead more than that. Plus he seems to be defying his parents which he's never done before. And on top of that he has been able to spend more than fifteen minutes in a room with me without hitting me.

"He also apologised for everything. He told me that when he was younger he was happy to have me around to play with but whenever he got close to me his parents would yank him away and scold him. Eventually he became accustomed to treating me like dirt. I don't blame people for turning out the way their parents want them to. They can always change." He looked at Draco, who looked at him. Harry smiled at him and Draco smiled weakly back.

"I think I can trust your judgment on this matter then Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "But what about your aunt and uncle?"

"Oh, as long as Dudley likes me, they won't touch me. Their _Ickle Duddikins_ is an angel so what he wants he gets." The last sentence was said so sarcastically everyone laughed, even Hermione who was still leaning on Harry's shoulder. "That doesn't mean they shouldn't be punished in some way."

"Okay Harry. I trust your judgment. You know them better than I. Although I do plan some punishment in the future, though I daresay there will be a few people prepared to help me when the time comes as well," Dumbledore said sadly. "But I am afraid I must apologise to you, Harry."

Harry looked up in surprise, as did Hermione, Draco and Ron. "Why exactly is that sir?"

Dumbledore looked guilty but told them any way, "Ten years ago, after Voldemort had killed your parents, I had Hagrid go and pick you up from your house. He then took you to Number 4 Privet Drive where I was awaiting his arrival. When he got there I left you on the front porch with a note telling your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon what had happened. I felt that you needed to grow up in a Muggle household, being who you are," the old man stopped and let a few tears drop. "And now I find out how they treated you. I expected love and I got hatred. I should have listened to Minerva."

Dumbledore's voice sounded like he was almost pleading. "Minerva, Professor?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Professor McGonagall, Harry. She took it upon herself to watch the Dursleys during the day to find out what they were like and she told me...she told me that they weren't nice people and that I shouldn't leave you with them. But I did anyway. I was so sure..." Dumbledore trailed off as he began to weep.

Harry nudged Hermione to let go of him and she obliged. Harry then proceeded to walk around the desk and hug Albus Dumbledore from the side.

"Professor Dumbledore, you could not have known what they were like, even though Professor McGonagall said they weren't good," Harry said, trying to reassure the older man. "I know you were doing what you thought was right and for that I don't blame you at all."

"Are you sure Harry? I _am_ the man that caused all of this. I could have sent you somewhere else but I insisted you be sent there. Are you sure you can forgive me, and even trust me after this?" The old Headmaster's voice was like that of a scared child. Harry felt upset that a man like Albus Dumbledore could ever be made to be like this. Harry let go of Dumbledore and looked him in the eye.

"Professor, you didn't make these things happen. It was all Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. It wasn't even Dudley's fault. They coerced him. You could not have predicted how badly they would treat me. There was absolutely no way of knowing. But it's all fine now. As long as Dudley remains friendly, they will remain bearable. You shouldn't blame yourself. Blame _them_ like I do," Harry said forcefully and he heard Dumbledore sniff and then smile and nod his head, the twinkle making another appearance.

"Okay Harry. I will. Thank you for alleviating an old man's conscience. But I must ask of you one thing," Dumbledore said looking intently into Harry's green eyes.

"Anything, Professor," Harry replied with a smile.

"Professor McGonagall needs to know of this Harry. She is your Head of House and she did try to look out for you when you were a baby. But the only thing I would wish of you, is to tell her yourself," Dumbledore said gravely.

"That's fine Professor. Can you get her now? I would rather get this over and done with so I can get some sleep. Today has been tiring," There were three murmurs of agreement from his friends and Dumbledore nodded.

"I can go and get her now," Dumbledore said. He then proceeded to look at Hermione, Draco and Ron. "Do you still want to be here when Harry goes through this with Professor McGonagall?"

Harry looked at his three friends hoping they would stay. His hope was not misguided when Dumbledore received three nods. He then walked to the fireplace in his office, put some powder in the fire, causing it to go green, and stepped into the fire. Harry and Hermione gasped but Draco and Ron were calm. _Another wizarding thing I guess_.

Dumbledore yelled, "Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress' Office" while throwing more powder down to his feet and the flames leapt up and Dumbledore disappeared much to Harry's amazement. He didn't have much time to be amazed because before he knew it he could hear the soft sobs coming from Hermione. She was sitting in her chair in a ball again. Harry went to her and sat with her again. _It worked well last time, may as well work now_, Harry thought. It did work because she calmed down almost instantly and started talking.

"Oh, Harry it's all so horrible. How did you turn out so nice?" she asked Harry quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder so only he could hear her.

"To be honest, Hermione, I have no idea. I guess I just don't want anyone else to feel like I have all my life. I know what it feels like to be starved, whipped, burned, hit and anything else you could come up with. One thing I didn't know before I met Draco was friendship." Harry whispered to the crying girl in his arms. "I now have three friends. Granted they don't all get along but all that matters to me is that I have you, Draco and Ron. You may not realise it, but my holding you right now is the only thing stopping me from breaking down. Thank you Hermione." Hermione looked up into his amazingly green eyes in wonder.

"Whatever for Harry?" she asked, her voice sounding small and very unlike her.

"For being here for me," Harry said simply, "If you weren't here I don't think I could have gotten through that. Thank you." Hermione started crying again but Harry knew these were tears of happiness more so than sorrow. When she finished he looked at Draco and Ron who were both watching him. "You too. Draco, Ron. Thank you."

Draco looked at him and nodded and said, "You're welcome Harry. Thank you for sharing this all with me. As scary as it is, I know my being here shows you trust me. Thank you." Harry nodded and looked at Ron who was beginning to talk.

"You know Harry, before today I always thought you would have had the best possible life. I mean you _are_ the Boy-Who-Lived. But now, I have a whole new respect for you. Not only for what you have been through, mate, even though it is a bloody lot." Harry laughed. "But...well look at you. This whole thing must have been so horrible for you and yet you still comfort her like it was her problem. You are amazing Harry."

Harry felt himself begin to blush but it stopped when he realised that Ron was right. Helping Hermione through a tough time when he should probably have been having it far worse made him very selfless and loyal. Very Hufflepuff if not Gryffindor. No one said a thing for another five minutes while they waited for Dumbledore to bring back Professor McGonagall. Harry kept hold of Hermione, mainly because she kept hold of him. When he looked down at her she looked frightened and suddenly Harry felt very protective of her. Like a brother should. He made sure he held her tighter and she smiled at him.

When the time finally came and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fire, she scanned the room looking concerned. Her eyes came to rest on the image of Harry holding Hermione in his arms and Hermione looking very frightened.

"What has happened?" she asked no one in particular and got no response. It wasn't until Dumbledore stepped through that she got her answers.

Harry went through and showed her everything he showed the others before. When it got to the scars on his back, Professor McGonagall actually swore and Hermione broke down again. Although Harry was sure he heard her say, "Such language! And from a teacher!" Harry chuckled a bit at that.

As soon as Harry had his shirt back on, he held Hermione again. Professor McGonagall leaned against a nearby wall, her eyes making her look like a crazy woman and her hand clutching at her heart. Dumbledore then went on to explain the predicament with the Dursleys. When she heard everything, Professor McGonagall walked to where Harry was still holding Hermione. Professor McGonagall wrapped them both in a hug and held on for a few seconds before parting.

"No one mentions it or it will be a week's worth of detention. That includes you, Albus," Professor McGonagall said mock sternly to the Headmaster who broke into laughter breaking the tension. Soon everyone in the room joined in. Even some of the portraits who were meant to be asleep.

Professor McGonagall told them to skip dinner and that she would send food to their dorms with them. She also said that, due to her emotional state, Hermione could sleep in the boy's dormitories, even though she was reluctant to let that happen. She told them that an extra bed would be made up next to Harry.

When Harry actually slept that night his sleep was dreamless. The same could not be said for Hermione. Harry was up with her for at least half of the night. She told Harry she was grateful that she was allowed to stay in the dorm room with him. She would never have gotten through the night otherwise.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**Makes my Dursleys a lot worse doesn't it? As for the Dursleys and whether they will get what they deserve, let's just say I need a few more characters in the story first. But fear not! This will happen no later than the end of 'book' 3.**

**As you can see I am not planning on making an evil Dumbledore. My Dumbledore will also not be as manipulative. I do enjoy some fics like that though. They can be enjoyable but it wouldn't work with the way I want my story to go.**

**I also want to tell you that Harry ****_will_**** be going back to Privet Drive, at least for a few years. Number 4 Privet Drive is still very necessary for my story up until my seventh 'book'.**

**There were a few changes to this chapter here and there, but I left it mostly unchanged. This was always one of my favourites.**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow and is entitled "The Announcement".**

**See you then,**

**Beletrium**


	13. Chapter 10: The Announcement

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The Announcement_**

Schoolwork, homework and some general laziness mixed in as well dominated the next three weeks. Hermione eventually calmed down about what she learned about Harry and his 'family', though she still stayed very close to him at all times, seemingly trying to protect him which Harry didn't really see as entirely necessary, but let her do it nonetheless. This only fuelled Draco and Ron's dislike of her, which Harry was living with because he knew that not everyone could be pleased with everything. The main problem was actually Draco and Ron, and what they thought of each other. They were at each other's throats quite a lot, more so when Harry wasn't around but he still knew it was going on.

He knew that he considered each of them as a friend, of that Harry had no doubt, but they couldn't seem to like each other. It seemed, some days, like Draco and Hermione were becoming closer but other days he couldn't stand her or vice versa. But Ron and Draco _never_ gave Harry any indication of friendship. Harry really had no idea what to do. He knew things would be easier if they were _all_ friends and not Harry being a mutual friend to all of them but he just couldn't see anything he could do to make things better.

Harry thought that he could probably talk to Draco and he would listen, but he didn't want to push him too far too quickly. Hermione was willing to make new friends, it was just the other two holding it back. Ron was the most stubborn but Harry hoped he would come around. Having three friends who couldn't get along was very difficult, Harry found.

As September was coming to a close, Harry and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner, Harry trying his best to talk to all three at once. On his left was Hermione, on his right was Draco and opposite him was Ron. They were all talking about the upcoming flying lessons.

"I don't know about flying," Hermione said to the group in a nervous tone. "I mean, it isn't something I can learn by reading," Draco and Ron both snorted at that since they both had experience on broomsticks before.

"It isn't that bad Hermione," Ron said a little condescendingly. "You may not be able to learn it from a book but that doesn't mean it is bad."

"I never said it was _bad_, Ronald," Hermione said, raising her voice slightly. Inwardly, Harry cringed. Hermione only ever used Ron's full name when they were going to start an argument. "It's just that I'm nervous. That's all!"

"Oh! Would you look at that! The great Hermione Granger is nervous about something! Well, first time for everything. Might even get an answer to a question wrong one of these days," Ron said sarcastically and Harry knew he had gone too far.

"For your information Ronald Weasley, I think getting answers RIGHT for once would do you some good!" With that Hermione got up from the table and stormed out. Ron's ears had gone pink and he still looked angry, though Harry couldn't work out why he was. Harry glared at him. To Harry's surprise, so did Draco.

"Ron, I know you don't like her that much, but you could at least try to be nice to her instead of making her storm out every time you open your mouth. You're being a prat," Harry said angrily to Ron, glaring at him once more with his emerald eyes blazing. He then stood up from the table and went to find Hermione.

Harry figured she would be in one of two places, Gryffindor Tower or the Library. As the Tower was closest Harry checked there first. She wasn't in the Common Room and he couldn't get into her dorm room so he assumed she was at the library. On the way there, Harry saw Hedwig fly towards him with a letter attached to her leg. Harry smiled at the beautiful bird and took the letter and instantly noticed Dudley's handwriting. Harry and Dudley had been exchanging letters since the beginning of term and Harry found that he actually looked forward to his letters. Harry let Hedwig nibble on his earlobe a little.

"Okay, girl. Go to the Owlery and get something to eat from there," the bird gave him a slightly contemptuous look before leaving. Harry laughed a little at this. _A bird just basically told me off_, Harry laughed in his head as he tucked the letter away in his pouch and made his way towards the library.

On his way there he ran into Neville holding a round ball which seemed to contain red smoke. Harry looked strangely at the item as he said, "Hey Neville. What you got there?"

"Oh, hi Harry. My Gran got it for me," the round-faced boy said sounding a little nervous. "It's called a Remembrall. It tells me if I've forgotten something. If it has red smoke within it, it means I've forgotten something. Gran sent it this morning. I'm going back to the tower to see what I've forgotten. I saw Hermione leave earlier. Why was she upset? Was it Ron again?" Harry nodded glumly.

"Yeah it was, mate. I don't really know what I am going to do with him. I mean, he's a friend and all but he can't just keep upsetting Hermione like that. I'm going to see if I can find her. She's probably in the library. You okay to get back to the tower? You remember the password?" He asked Neville, knowing that the shy boy was often very forgetful about things like that. He then saw Neville's face redden slightly.

"No, Harry. I've forgotten it again," Neville said quietly, obviously embarrassed. "Can you tell me?"

Harry put a hand on Neville's shoulder and smiled and said, "Caput Draconis, mate. Don't be embarrassed. And don't be afraid to ask me for help either." Neville looked up at the raven-haired boy with the lightning scar and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Harry. And look!" He held out the Remembrall. "It's not red anymore. Thanks Harry. See you later!" Harry watched as Neville walked away towards the tower, before leaving to find Hermione.

It didn't take long to reach the library and it took an even shorter time to find Hermione. When Harry found her she had a book open and in front of her face sobbing quietly. Harry walked slowly over to her and pulled the book down and saw her blotchy face.

"Hey. You want to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

Hermione looked at Harry as if he had grown an extra nose or something for a few moments before wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, much like she had the afternoon she found out about what the Dursleys did to him. Harry silently held her for a minute until she calmed and moved back into her seat.

"Harry? You remember on the train? How I told you I had never had any friends before?" Hermione finally asked in a quiet, slightly shaking voice. Harry nodded.

"Of course I do Hermione. I'll always remember that day." Hermione attempted to smile before continuing.

"Well the reason I had no friends was because no one had ever liked me before. I was always picked on for being a 'know-it-all' and a 'bookworm'. I know I am those things but..." Hermione paused looking into Harry's green eyes. "They never even gave me a chance. Like Ron. The way he treats me is...well...like the way I was treated before coming here. I thought coming here would perhaps rid me of all of those problems but somehow, someway, it always comes back to someone picking on me." Harry could tell she was opening up in a way she never had to anyone before and he let her continue.

"I know you trust Ron and he is your friend, and I wish he would be my friend too but I don't want to be treated that way. Even Draco treats me better than that. He may not like me all that much, though I don't know why, but he never really shows it and he definitely never argues with me. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me, Harry. After all, I am not really becoming friends with your friends so I may as well stay out of your way..." Hermione trailed off and let out a sniff. After a minute Harry stood up and walked to where she was sitting and hugged her.

"No, Hermione. You aren't going to stop being my friend because Ron doesn't like you. He's being a prat. I told him so." At that Hermione laughed. "I can't promise you that he'll come around but if he doesn't, I know you're a better friend than him. But for right now, I want to at least give him a chance." Hermione nodded and Harry let go of her.

"Oh, thank you Harry. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you are far and away my best friend." She sniffed again and Harry felt himself feel really happy. _A best friend? I have a best friend?_ He thought to himself sounding amazed. He thought about it for a second and realised that he considered Draco a best friend as well.

"I definitely don't mind Hermione. I hope you don't take it the wrong way when I say you and Draco are tied best friends for me," she smiled at him and Harry continued. "On the topic of Draco, I think he may come around quicker than I thought. I don't think you would have known but after you stormed off he gave Ron a dirty look that I have only seen when he talks about his father." Hermione smiled a little sadly at that.

"I hope so, Harry. I think Draco could use more friends," she said.

"You do as well, I think. So, do you want to go back to dinner then?" Harry asked Hermione offering to help her out of the chair. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Of course. But can we stop in at the toilets so I can wash up?" Harry nodded and they set off. When Hermione had finished washing her face and they began walking towards the Great Hall, Harry began to her someone running towards them. He looked at the figure and noticed that it was Draco. When he reached them he stopped. Harry thought he had never seen Draco so angry before.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" Draco asked sounding very sincere but also a little breathless.

"Yes, thank you Draco," Hermione replied pleasantly and Draco smiled a little.

"Well, I think both of you should know that Ron is in the Hospital Wing," Draco said slyly and Hermione gasped.

"Why's that Draco?" Harry asked quietly, feeling a little worried about the tone of his friend's voice.

"Broken nose. See, when you left he and I got into an argument," Hermione gasped again before Draco continued, "and in the course of that I reached over the table and hit him square in the nose. Even after you had left he was saying things about you Hermione."

Harry shook his head, not knowing whether to feel proud or angry. Before he could make up his mind, though, he noticed Hermione walk toward the blonde-haired boy. To both Harry and Draco's surprise she reached out and hugged him.

"Thank you Draco. It was absolutely stupid but thank you," As the hug continued, Draco looked pleadingly at Harry and mouthed the words, 'what do I do'. Harry let out a chuckle at Draco's expense. When she let go of the awkward hug Hermione asked, "So...detention? House points?"

Draco looked at her with a slightly sad look on his face and said, "Five points from Gryffindor and a detention with McGonagall. Could be worse I guess," Hermione nodded and Harry seemed shocked. Hermione never let things like that go. Whenever Harry lost points he got a lecture, unless it was Snape of course. He wanted to protest but stopped himself knowing that it would probably only be a one-time thing.

It wasn't long before they were back in the Great Hall and they were early enough to catch dessert. Ron was still not back but Neville turned up about five minutes later and sat opposite Harry who was next to Hermione. The four of them talked for a while and Harry came to learn quite a lot about Neville. The main point was the lack of self-esteem he regarded himself with and the boy's love of Herbology.

Dinner was almost finished as Professor Dumbledore took to his podium, which he rarely ever did for normal meals. Harry looked quizzically at Neville, Draco and Hermione who all looked back at him with equally quizzical looks of their own.

"Good evening, students. I know this is very unusual so I will try to announce this as quickly as possible. I would also like it if you could tell those in your houses who are not currently with us." The old man's sparkling eyes flickered towards Draco slightly before continuing, "As you may recall, at the beginning of term I told you all that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds and that you would all most likely learn why soon. Well, now is when you will." There was a murmur throughout the Hall before Dumbledore moved on.

"As you all will have found out by now, Professor Quirrell is a very firm believer in the practical aspects of Defence Against the Dark Arts. He came to me before term began with an idea to get some practical training in not only Defence Against the Dark Arts but many other aspects of the school curriculum including Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and so on. I believed this to be quite an idea.

"What the Defence Professor suggested was an obstacle course of sorts." The murmuring began again. "Now this obstacle course would be set up to test students on the primary aspects of their magical education. I was amazed at this concept and immediately informed him to begin getting set up for it.

"So, my dear students, you will all have a chance to try something new and exciting here at Hogwarts. You may all sign up in groups of four. The four must all be from the same year group as we will be setting up courses specifically for each year. Now, over the course of the next few months there will be obstacle courses set up in areas around the school which each group will attempt to get past. The group in each year to get the furthest through the obstacle course the quickest will earn their team ten points and each contributing member of the group will earn ten points for their respective Houses."

There was now a lot more murmuring. Dumbledore let it die down before going on, "Now, onto the actual obstacle courses. There will be seven courses set up around the school over the period of the school year. These courses will be set up in the Great Hall, the Forbidden Forest, the Dungeons, the Black Lake, the Quidditch Pitch, the Grounds themselves and the Third-Floor corridor on the right hand side. The only course that will remain the same is the Third-Floor corridor which is why I must tell you all not to go there beforehand. Also, after completing that particular course, you will get a small spell put on you so that you cannot tell anyone about it, who has not already seen it. This spell will wear off at the end of the year. That course will be the most dangerous which is why the seventh years will be doing it first and then the sixth years and then the fifth years and so on. These obstacle courses will take place once a month on a Sunday until every year has had a chance to do them all. There will be no obstacle courses in the months of January and May as it is exam month. The December course will be held earlier to account for the time spent away from the school in the last two weeks of that month.

"I suggest you all look at the boards in your common rooms for the sign-up sheets. The courses start two weeks from this Sunday. Thank you all for listening. You may now proceed to your dormitories if you wish," And with that Dumbledore sat down among the loud buzz of students talking at once. Harry looked straight to Draco and Hermione silently asking them, 'are you game?' and got two eager nods of approval. Harry was ecstatic. But he did have one problem.

"Well, that's three out of four. Now we need a fourth. As much as I want to, I don't think we should include Ron. He doesn't like either of you two, probably more so now that you broke his nose Draco." Harry smiled a little and Draco beamed. Hermione muttered something that sounded oddly like 'Boys!' and Neville looked shocked.

"You broke Ron's nose?" Neville asked Draco nervously. After Harry, Hermione and Draco explained everything that had happened Neville looked surprisingly angry.

"Sounds like he deserved it. Hermione is the nicest girl I know," Neville said loudly before blushing. "Not that I know many girls that well." Harry grabbed Neville's shoulder before having a brainwave.

"Hey Neville," Neville looked up at him expectantly, "are you going to do this obstacle course thing?" Neville looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head.

"I don't think so Harry. I mean, whoever had me would be at a huge disadvantage," he said sadly. "I'm terrible at spells and making potions. I'm sure you noticed."

"Well, Neville. I have to talk to Ron before making a final decision but if he's still a massive prat I think it would be great if you were on our team," Harry told him while Hermione nodded quickly. Draco looked slightly apprehensive but still nodded.

"Yeah. I think you would be alright Neville. Besides, that way we can keep it all Gryffindor without needing Weasley or Seamus. As funny as he is, Seamus has a tendency to blow things up with even the simplest charms." He then let a broad smile cover his face. "At least you only blow things up in potions."

Neville looked slightly hurt and said, "Well...yeah...but..."

Before Neville could keep going, Draco realised his mistake and hastily said, "Oh, no Neville. I was only teasing you. I didn't mean anything by it."

Neville then beamed at Draco who beamed back. This time Hermione was audible when she sighed and said, "Boys," and all four of them broke out in laughter.

It was not much later when they all left the Great Hall and Harry and Neville decided to go and check on Ron while Hermione and Draco went back to Gryffindor Tower. While they walked to the Hospital Wing, Neville and Harry talked more about the obstacle courses and what they could include. By the time they reached their destination their thoughts were getting outrageous and they were laughing very hard. Neville had even suggested having to retrieve a dragon's egg from an actual dragon's nest.

When they entered they saw Madam Pomfrey attending to Ron who was lying on a bed with very clean white sheets. The whole Hospital Wing seemed to be white as well giving Harry a strange, uneasy sense of unnatural healthiness. Ron looked perfectly fine when they got there. Madam Pomfrey told them she still needed to do a routine check before she would let him go but they could have five minutes with him. Ron scowled at Harry when he saw him. Harry kept his face impassive as he looked at his friend.

"So. I hear Draco hit you," Harry said, his voice flat and unemotional.

"Nah, mate. I slipped over and hit his bloody fist with my nose. What do you think happened? Of course he hit me!" Ron said sarcastically glaring at Harry.

"Well, come on Ron, he had a reason," Harry said with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Ron asked, sounding angry and bitter.

"Oh, well, maybe because of what you said to Hermione? You know, I found her in the library crying." Harry was trying so hard to control the anger inside him but was beginning to fail.

"Well, if she wasn't such a know-it-all what I said wouldn't have hurt her. Not surprised she ran straight to the library though. Of course she would go there. It's her natural habitat right?" Ron was beginning to sound extremely hateful. Before Harry could speak, Neville spoke in a tone Harry had never heard come from the usually shy young boy.

"How dare you? Hermione is the nicest girl I know and you lay there and make fun of _her_ when you were the one who got laid out with one punch? You are weak and pathetic." Neville spoke with a sense of purpose and Ron turned a shade of purple that would have rivalled that of Uncle Vernon.

"I'm weak and pathetic am I? Well at least I have magic you dirty little squib!" Ron's voice seemed to exude hatred at that last remark. The room went deathly silent and Harry felt the anger rise into his throat. It wasn't long before Neville turned and fled the room in tears. Harry rounded on his 'friend' and looked into his eyes, his own looking like emerald fires blazing in the sockets.

"You...stay away from me and my friends or you will live to regret it. Neville was right. You _are_ weak and a pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor! I feel as though I would rather trust Blaise Zabini than you right now! Go to hell you loser," and with that Harry turned and walked quickly out of the Hospital Wing leaving a very purple Ron behind. When he got out of sight he ran towards the Gryffindor Tower hoping nothing had happened to Neville.

When he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady he heard sobbing and saw Neville sitting on the stone floor leaning against a wall with his head in his hands. Harry sat next to him and put an arm around Neville's shoulders.

"It's alright mate. Why didn't you go inside?" he asked quietly.

Neville muttered something that Harry couldn't make out but he assumed he said 'I forgot the password again'. Harry stood up and pulled Neville with him. He looked at the Fat Lady who said to them, "Tough night I take it?" in her high-pitched voice.

"You have no idea. Caput Draconis," Harry said sadly, yet angrily, and the portrait swung open. Harry looked at Neville and asked, "You good to go mate?" Neville nodded mutely, no longer crying and Harry helped him into the Common Room as he was a little too short to get in by himself.

When they got inside they instantly spotted Draco and Hermione talking together on chairs near the fire. Hermione took one look at Neville and leapt to her feet and ran forward and hugged him. Neville's eyes bulged and Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh. He even saw Draco trying to stifle a laugh of his own. Hermione lead Neville to a chair near the fire and sat in one herself before Harry sat in another. Neville still looked upset and was carefully studying the red carpet. Hermione noticed this and directed her next question solely at Harry, "What in God's name happened Harry?" Harry recounted the whole conversation with Ron. Draco and Hermione were furious before Harry had even gotten to the part about what he had said to Neville.

"And then he went on about Neville and even called him...a squib," Harry said quietly watching Neville the whole time who showed no reaction. Hermione and Draco, however, showed vast amounts of reaction.

"HOW DARE HE!" Hermione yelled. "Neville is _not_ a squib!"

"Bastard," Draco muttered. Normally Hermione didn't like that type of language but she let it fly, Harry noticed. Draco looked at Neville and put a hand on Neville's forearm to get his attention. Neville looked up glumly. "Neville, mate, he's wrong. Don't listen to him. He's an absolute prat. Don't even pay him the slightest bit of attention." Neville just looked at Draco, his face showing the amazement he obviously felt at being comforted by Draco, and sighed.

"He could be right you know. For years, my own family thought I was. A squib, I mean. And ever since coming here I can't even perform the smallest spells that well. Even my colouring spell in the first Defence class was weak and that is one of the easiest spells to do," Neville sounded shaky and almost frightened. Draco spoke up. "You saw it. I was the worst in the class."

"But Neville, the point isn't that it was weak. The point is that it still worked. It wouldn't have worked at all if you were a squib. Plus, you have a wand. Squibs don't get wands. They wouldn't work," Draco replied, looking Neville straight in the eyes.

At Draco's words Neville's face seemed to regain colour and he even looked happier. Hermione spoke next.

"Yeah, Neville. I don't even think Hogwarts accepts squibs. Ron and your family are absolutely wrong," she said with a smile. Neville began to beam before Harry spoke.

"Yeah, mate. You'll be fine. Us three will help you. I bet you just need to believe in yourself a bit more. Do that and you'll get loads better. I can tell." Neville beamed at Harry and Harry continued, "You feel better now mate?" Neville nodded.

"Thank you so much. All of you. This helped me so much. I won't let Ron or my family get to me anymore. But how do you plan to help me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Well, that's obvious isn't it mate?" Harry asked with a smile while Neville looked perplexed. "We'll teach you everything you need help with. Everything. In return, all we ask is a little help with Herbology. Oh. Okay. A lot of help with Herbology. I'm not good with plants," Harry laughed and soon all four were.

When they stopped Neville looked at Harry seriously and asked, "Where though? I mean, the common room is too small. The dorms are even smaller. Where do you expect to teach me?" Harry gave it some thought before looking Neville in the eye.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be able to help us out. Speaking of, there is something I need to tell you about myself, Neville. Draco and Hermione both already know. Sadly, so does Ron but I want you to know. On Saturday I will tell you. Tomorrow after lessons we will go and see Professor Dumbledore. That good?" Harry asked directing the question at the group. They all nodded before turning their attention to the opening portrait.

Ron entered the Common Room and Harry glared at him, as did Hermione, Draco and Neville. Ron seemed to be frightened by this and quickly scrambled up the stairs and to the common room. When he left, the four broke out in laughter at the strange stares they had garnered from their glares.

Before he went to sleep that night Harry decided to read the letter he had received from Dudley earlier.

_Harry,_

_I can't believe you actually get to go to a school as awesome as Hogwarts. I mean, it sounds like the most brilliant place ever. I know if I had a choice I would be there in a heartbeat. But I better not let Mum and Dad hear me saying that._

_I hope that Snape guy isn't giving you a lot of grief. He sounds really evil. Although, what do you expect from someone who spends his days in the dungeons? You said that he is also the Head of Slytherin? That's the House where all the bad ones go right? Bet I would have been there had I gone a few months ago, wouldn't I?_

_I am glad to hear your friends are doing well. I really hope they all come to like each other soon. Although, it sounds like that Ron guy is a bit of a git. But you are really the authority on people these days, aren't you?_

_By the way, I cannot thank you enough that you told your Headmaster that I was not to blame for everything that had happened to you and I want you to know how sorry I really am about all of that. I want you to let your friends know that as well. I hope to meet them someday. Maybe one of them can come and stay sometime in the holidays? Nah, I doubt it. Mum and Dad wouldn't have it._

_Speaking of Dad, I thought I would let you know that he went to the Doctor yesterday and he was told that if he didn't start treating himself better he would have a heart attack. It made me really think about myself as well as him but he remains adamant that nothing is wrong. I hope so._

_School is going well and I thought I would let you know that I have a new friend. I took your advice and made friends with a boy in my year who looked pretty frightened actually. His name is Chris Ludlum. He lives close so I can see him heaps. I don't think he has had many friends before. And I already feel really connected to him. Thanks again Harry._

_By the way, this owl of yours is very smart. She always waits for me to be alone in my room before showing herself. I think she knows what Dad would do if he saw her. Eat it probably!_

_Anyway, I have written enough. I hope you write soon._

_Your Cousin,_

_Dudley._

Harry put the letter in his magically expanded pouch, which he carried everywhere with him, and made a mental note to write back tomorrow after the meeting with Dumbledore.

Harry felt a sense of pride when Dudley had mentioned his new friend. Even more so when he realised he recognised the name from his youth. He used to know Chris Ludlum when he got taken to the park by Mrs Figg. He used to play with the boy until one day Mrs Figg said they had moved away to a different street where there was a park closer. He always missed having Chris around after that.

Harry was one of the last ones left in the common room when he left to go to bed in the dorm. When he got up there he saw that Draco was asleep as was Ron which was good because Neville wasn't. He changed into his pyjamas and he and Neville talked for a while before Neville said he needed to sleep. Harry also felt tired by that point. Although he didn't sleep well as his dreams were troubled. He once again saw the green light and heard the high-pitched cackle. He hadn't had the dream since before his first meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**Just so you know, this is ****_not_**** a 'Ron-bashing' fic and it never will be. I was planning on this happening anyway but it works for the best. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville are all different in my story, more so than Ron is, so I need time to establish their characters and I think doing that with Ron there would just be too difficult. It will be even more difficult when I have to write a group of more than five so I may as well start small. This is most definitely not a trio fic. There will be far more people involved, too many to point out a discernable trio.**

**I didn't change much from the original here. A few dialogue and format changes. I'm beginning to wonder if that's enough. I think it is.**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading people's opinions on my work.**

**Tomorrow I will upload Chapter 11 entitled 'The First Obstacle Course'.**

**'Till then,**

**Beletrium**


End file.
